Dark Prince
by LoveMyRomance
Summary: Harry is ignored because his brother is the "supposed" Chosen One. His parents abandon him and leave him with the Durselys. Abused and broken, Voldemort decides to rescue Harry. He raises Harry to be the perfect Slytherin. Watch out Light Side, the Dark Side has a secret weapon. Presenting, Hadrian Draven Riddle (Ron, Potters, Dumbles Bashing) HP/DG, DM/HG
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: HP DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, SADLY IT NEVER WILL! IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND I'M JUST WRITING MY VERSION OF IT.

On a cool summer night, in the midst of a raging war and a thunderous storm, Lily Potter gave birth to two beautifully healthy twin boys. The eldest child, the one with the shocking green eyes was named Harry James Potter. The younger crying infant with the chocolatey brown eyes was named Alexander Evan Potter. The overjoyed couple holding their new sons smiled for the cameras and shared their happy news to anyone willing to listen. Society began to think of the twin boys as miracles. For even in the middle of darkness itself, a burst of light had been born and hope for the entire Wizarding nation was beginning to return.

Oh, how wrong they were.

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting [August 30] **

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, headmaster of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chief warlock of Wizegemont, was utterly confused.

Spread out on the table in front of him, lay pictures of three little boys, no older than one month old. Neville Longbottom, Harry James Potter, and Alexander Evan Potter. Which one of them was it? Surely it couldn't be all three. Dumbledore furrowed his brows in utmost concentration, but sighed heavily when he could not think of anything to help him.

"Er...Albus?"

Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts, and nodded at the newest recruit, Arthur Weasley, letting him speak.

"The prophecy states that 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. Correct?" Arthur paused, and continued after Dumbledore nodded, "So why can't my son, Ronald, be the prophesied child?"

Severus Snape, the black haired man sitting to Dumbledore's right almost snorted with amusement.

"Yes because that baboon over there," Severus glared, pointing to a chubby redhead infant gnawing on the table's leg, " Is obviously our savior." He let out a short sarcastic laugh.

Arthur Weasley stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. The loud noise startled little Ronald Weasley, and he began to cry. While Arthur's wife, Molly Weasely, took the sobbing child out of the room, Arthur glared daggers at Severus Snape.

"I will not have you insulting my family, Severus. There's nothing wrong with Ronald." Arthur Weasley spat, his face almost as red as his hair.

"Except he doesn't fit the criteria." A new voice interrupted. Everyone's eyes widened with surprise. The lovely Lily Potter stood proudly, holding one of her sons in each arm. Her husband stood next to her, trying to carry all of the babies' things without collapsing.

He looked grim as he said, "Sorry Arthur. But neither you, nor Molly have ever defied the Dark Lord, even once. And although Ronald is magically gifted, he was born in March. A whole four months before the end of the seventh month."

Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly at his favorite former students, and his eyes twinkled at the sight of the newest additions to their family.

"Lily, James, what a pleasant surprise! I hope you come bearing good news?"

Their small smiles instantly dropped, and they glanced at each other, before Lily burst into tears. James patted his wife's back comfortingly, and turned to face the Order members.

"Frank and Alicia Longbottom have been attacked."

Instantaneously, all the members stood up in outrage, some in grief, and started to shout different things at the same time.

Dumbledore pounded his fist on the table till everyone quieted down.

"Lily, James, can you please tell us what you saw?"

"It was the Death Eaters. Definitely the Death Eaters. They burned the house down Albus! Flames everywhere!" Lily exclaimed hysterically.

"Love, calm down." James soothed. He cleared his throat and spoke, " Lily's right. It was the work of Death Eaters. They burned the entire house down and cast the dark mark in the sky. Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother, rescued the child."

Dumbledore prompted James to continue. The twinkle in his blue eyes had vanished.

James sighed sadly, "Frank and Alicia are alive, but not mentally."

"Of course, the emotional stress must have gotten to them." Molly Weasely said sympathetically having returned to the room.

James shook his head slightly, trying to figure out how to retell the horrid news.

"This makes so much sense. Spit it out Potter." Severus said sarcastically, annoyed at James' dramatics.

"Fine Severus. I'll 'spit it out." James Potter said though clenched teeth. "They were brutally tortured in their own home. Their minds are fragile and they seem to have gone insane.

Molly Weasley gasped and Sirius Black dropped his glass. It shattered loudly on the floor, but no one bothered to pick it up.

"I checked the spell trace, and it was full of dark spells, including," James swallowed loudly, "the Cruciatus Curse."

Dumbledore was frozen in his seat at the head of the table. How had this gone so terribly wrong? It was only a couple years ago that all was well. He could see how Voldemort had grown from the small insecure boy to an evil creature beyond measure.

He had to make sure nothing happened to his friends, his people. It was his duty.

"Lily, James I must request you hide your family somewhere safe, at least temporarily." Dumbledore announced. Several Order members nodded and Dumbledore continued.

" I will cast a powerful concealment charm on the location so Voldemort may not access it unless the secret is revealed. Chose a secret keeper, and please hurry. We have no time to waste."

James nodded once, and scanned the room, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sirius Black stood up, and announced, "I would be honored to be your secr-"

He was cut off by James putting his hand out in a stop motion.

"I will be choosing Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, while Sirius began to protest angrily.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, but you are the obvious choice. We need someone unexpected so no one will torture you. Please do not be angry, for this is the best option for both my family and you. I hope you can understand."

Sirius thought about it for a minute, and sat back down, slightly embarrassed.

Everyone praised James on his cleverness. They had no idea, what a horrible mistake that would be.

**Two years later- Potter Manor**

**"**Mommy, cookie!" Alexander Potter whined, for the tenth time that hour. He stared at the plate on the counter, his mouth watering at the sweet smell.

"No honey, we have to wait for your party tonight." Lily Potter said sternly, slapping his hand away gently when Alexander tried to grab a cookie.

She glanced at her other son, who was reading a thick, old looking book at the table.

"Harry what book are you reading today?" Lily Potter smiled, thinking Harry was just pretending to read.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a skill he had managed to perfect. He gestured to the cover of the book, before resuming his reading.

Lily grinned and stalked up to Harry. She scooped up Harry in one arm and ruffled his hair with the other. Harry giggled, although he tried to appear annoyed.

"Now lets see what book Mr. Reader is reading, hhm?" Lily Potter laughed, and snatched the book out of Harry's small hands.

Her eyes were sparkling with mirth as Harry tried to steal the book away. She made a big show of flipping the book to the cover, which greatly amused Harry.

_The Dark Arts: 5th Edition_

Lily Potter dropped the book in surprise. It made a loud thud on the floor and Harry winced. The color drained from Lily's face, and she turned to Harry.

"Harry, dear. Who gave you this book?" Lily said, in a fake sweet voice. Harry however, noticed the difference in her behavior immediately. He stayed quiet, mostly because he wasn't sure where he had gotten the book either.

"Harry, tell me where you got this book, right now!" Lily snapped, her sweet voice gone. She was squeezing Harry nervously, to a point where he cried out in pain. Lily was startled from Harry's cry and she stopped squeezing him. He squirmed in her arms and Lily reluctantly put him down. She held him in place, and kneeled down so she was at his height.

"Harry honey, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. But never touch this book again, understand? Don't even pretend to read it. It's for your own good." She whispered. Harry locked his bright green eyes with her, and his stare was so powerful, Lily almost felt like he was trying to say something. There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by Alexander's wails.

"Mommy! Cookie, now!"

Lily sighed and turned away, shaking her head. "One cookie. Only one."

Alexander squealed and grabbed a handful, sprinting away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Lily noticed of course, but she chose not to say anything. Her greatest concern at the moment was Harry. Harry was a different child. A mystery almost. Harry had dark messy hair, almost black. His green eyes were brighter than hers, and his features were highly aristocratic. He was thin and shy almost to a fault. Harry always had a calm expression on his face, and she could never tell what he was feeling. He preferred the company of books to people. He had yet to utter a single word, and had shown no sparks of accidental magic.

Alexander on the other hand, was bright and enthusiastic about everything. Since he had learned to speak, he would talk constantly, sometimes forgetting to breathe in between. He threw tantrums constantly and this often triggered his accidental magic. Just yesterday he had caused a pen to burst whilst crying about a toy he hadn't received. Alexander had light auburn hair, and his eyes were a soft shade of hazel.

The two boys couldn't be any more different.

A little hand poked her leg and Lily snapped out of her thoughts. Lily looked down and Harry stood tugging at her pant leg. He pointed towards the direction of the door and only then did Lily hear the bell ring. She was confused, but she walked towards the foyer. She opened the door, and grinned. James stood outside, holding various presents and toys. She gave him a quick kiss and ushered him inside. Lily was surprised to see another figure follow James inside as well. Her smile grew when she recognized his long beard and his festive red robes.

"Dumbledore." She greeted warmly. "What brings you here?"

Dumbledore smiled, and said quietly. " I was hoping to discuss something with you and James, before the party." His gaze landed on something behind Lily and she turned around, seeing Harry's head peeping around the doorframe.

"Perhaps, in private." Dumbledore added, his smile faltering.

"Of course." James agreed. He gave Harry a quick smile before leading the three to his office.

Harry stood in the same spot, confused. Why had Mister Dumbledore acted so strange towards him? Why had they gone into a closed room, and left him outside? All these questions, but no one was there to give him answers. Harry shook his head, and entered the room he shared with his brother. Alexander was trying to put a puzzle together, but he kept shoving the wrong pieces together. He was quickly growing frustrated. Harry smiled, and sat down next to Alexander. He scanned the pieces and picked up the correct piece, pushing it into place. Harry spotted another piece, and connected it to the other. He repeated this process until there were only a couple pieces left. Alexander's eyes widened, and he smiled at Harry.

"Thank you a much, Hawy." Alexander grinned.

Harry smiled, and walked over to his bed. He made sure Alexander was busy playing with his puzzle, before pulling out a book from under his bed. The pages were yellow with age and the book itself was coming apart. Harry ran his hands over the inscription on the cover, and shivered slightly as his fingers felt frozen.

_Wordless & Wandless Dark Magic _

He hastily flipped open the book, his small finger found the line where he had left off.

_Incendio- The Incendio spell is a more difficult spell to master wandlessly, and wordlessly. This is because incendio creates fire, and there must be an magical source for fire to feed off of. When you cast Incendio with a wand, the source of magic lies in the wand. The only way to cast incendio without a wand or uttering words, is to feed off a different source of energy. In most cases, this source of magic is anger. The anger within can feed the energy needed for this spell. This is what makes wandless & wordless incedio a dark spell. _

_To cast "Incendio" a person must feel angry, hurt, and in some cases betrayed. _

_Using those emotions, visualize the result you want in your mind. Transfer those emotions to the object you wish to set on fire. Simply, think Incendio, and the object will alight with the anger and hurt as fuel. _

Harry frowned as he heard footsteps, and quickly shut the book. He shoved it under his bed as the door opened. Dumbledore, James, and Lily stepped in, all with paled faces.

"How's my boy?" James laughed as he picked up Alexander. Alexander giggled and pointed to the puzzle.

"Did you finish this puzzle, all by yourself?" James asked, surprised. Alexander nodded, vigorously and James shared a look with Lily. Harry's frown deepened.

Harry stumbled over to the pair, and James smiled at Harry.

"Look Harry, your brother is the Chosen One, and a genius to boot!"

Harry froze, his eyes widening. He looked at the puzzle, then at Alexander, and then scowled. He replaced his scowl with a clueless expression as soon as Lily glanced his way.

"Isn't it exciting?" Lily gushed. "Dumbledore just told us."

"Yes, Alexander. You my boy, are going to be our savior!" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Alexander sneezed.

"We must throw a party to celebrate! Harry you don't mind if we change your birthday celebration tonight honor Alexander, do you?" James asked. He didn't bother to wait as he declared, "Then it's final. Our boy Alexander will save us all!"

"Alexander, you will go through special training starting tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" Dumbledore asked.

Alexander nodded happily, and he was enveloped in a large hug by Dumbledore.

"Well, I should be off. I have other things to attend to. Enjoy your birthday Alexander, and Congratulations!" Dumbledore said.

"Wait Albus. Please do stay for tonight's party." James pleaded, "In fact, why don't you make the announcement?"

Lily beamed. "I think thats a wonderful idea!"

Dumbledore took a minute to think, before he nodded to accept the invitation.

Lily looked at the time on the wall, and she gasped. "Only one hour left! Boys please hurry and get dressed! James...that means you too."

**Harry and Alexander's Birthday Celebration**

Harry clenched his tiny fists, and his green eyes blazed as he saw his mother fussing over Alexander's little suit. Alexander hated the suit, but it was quite expensive and fashionable, which was why Lily forced him into it.

Personally, Harry had no problems with the suit, but he was no longer allowed to wear his. It was originally their birthday party, but when Alexander was declared the chosen one, Lily thought he should stand out. Instead she handed Harry a small pair of dress pants and an obnoxious golden colored shirt. He hated it.

Harry glared at Alexander with envy as he tried to smooth down his unruly hair. He didn't understand why Alexander was the Chosen One. Why couldn't it be him? Maybe then someone would pay attention to him, he thought bitterly.

Lily turned her attention on Harry, and she frowned at him.

"Why are you still up here, dear?" She asked.

Harry glanced at the stairs, and then at her. Lily looked confused for a moment, until it dawned on her.

"Oh yes. Sorry Harry, but the plans have changed. Instead of both you and Alexander going down the staircase to make an entrance, only Alexander will come down the staircase. You should probably head down to the great hall now." Lily said.

Harry nodded, but inside he was seething. It was his birthday too. Didn't anyone remember that? They were twins, for Merlin's sake!

He made his way into the crowded hall, stumbling around all the adults and getting pushed back and forth. It seemed as if everyone in the entire wizarding world was invited.

Suddenly a loud song started to play, and all the lights turned off. The guests were murmuring to themselves, until a bright light shone down on the grand staircase. Everyone smiled at the small figure climbing down the steps.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, the Savior of the Wizarding World, Alexander Evan Potter!" Dumbledore announced.

There was a loud of applause so loud, Harry covered his ears. A loud childish cry rang out through the hall as the Great Savior tripped over his own feet on the bottom steps.

Everyone gasped, while Harry snickered silently.

"He's fine! Join me in wishing him a happy birthday!" Dumbledore quickly said.

"Happy Birthday Alexander!" The hall chorused. The music resumed and people began to laugh and dance.

Harry scowled, and snuck away, into the shadows. He walked into an empty room behind the large statue of Godric Gryffindor. He was surprised to see another figure there. The little boy looked to be about his age, and his most startling feature was his silverly blonde hair.

"Who you?" The boy asked, suspiciously. Harry huffed, obviously people didn't even know who he was. The blonde stared at him, awaiting an answer. He realized that Harry wouldn't be answering so he continued.

"Me Draco." The boy said proudly, puffing out his chest. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"My daddy gave me chess set. Wanna play?" Draco asked, hesitantly. Harry nodded, and Draco set up the pieces. Neither knew how to play, but Harry got a slight idea when he saw the funny man on the horse smash a little crouched man.

They both had fun smashing pieces, not even knowing the objective of the game, or who was winning.

A booming announcement caused both he and Draco to cover their ears, and pause their game.

"Will you all please join us in cutting Alexander's cake? Gather around!"

Harry reluctantly followed Draco out the door. His family was at the front of the room, in front of a massive cake. The cake was six tiers draped in gold and red. Harry bit his lip, he was starting to hate those colors. His mother caught sight of him, and gestured him to come up.

"You can't go up there, kid. It's family only." A man stopped him as he tried to step up to the stage.

Harry tried to protest, but the man had already turned away. Harry shrugged and ducked under the man's arms and up onto the stage. Lily smiled at him, and grabbed his arm. Harry did not return the smile, and tried not to wince as Lily's nails dug into his arm.

"Hawy you get my teddy?" Alexander asked.

Harry was about to shake his head, when his father shot him a stern look.

"Harry, get the teddy for Alexander!"

Harry sighed and walked down the steps, weaving through the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to the celebration of our Savior's birthday! Feel free to take pictures and spread the news! We will now take a picture of the Savior's family, and then proceed to cut the cake!" Dumbledore said.

Harry froze in his tracks. He turned around and watched as the photographers took pictures of his family. He wouldn't be in any of those pictures. No one knew who he was, even that man blocked him from going up on stage. He could feel the anger as it took him over.

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alexander! Happy birthday to you!"_ Everyone sang.

Harry gritted his teeth together as everyone ignored him in favor of his brother. His supposed savior brother. He watched as Alexander blew his candles out and his parents didn't even notice him missing.

Harry seethed. He was hurt at the display and couldn't believe how his life has changed in just a couple hours. He wanted to curse his brother so badly. A tear fell and Harry's anger and hurt erupted as he thought viciously _Incendio_.

The Great Hall was filled with chaos. Green fire was burning the entire cake. People screamed and several people cast _Augumenti_ spell but no amount of water could stop the fire. It grew and burned everything it touched. It seemed stronger than regular fire and it grew faster as well. Everyone fled the hall, and Dumbledore quickly cast a spell, banishing all the fire. The destruction couldn't be vanished, and more than half the hall was charred and burnt to ashes. The party was over.

That night, Lily and James were hysterical, trying to heal the blood coming out of the burn that Alexander had gotten from the fire. Alexander was crying loudly, howling in pain. The fire slashed the side of his neck, and nothing could stop the blood from coming out.

No one noticed that Harry had come out of the fire unscathed. No one noticed Harry at all for that matter.

Dumbledore soon cast a very strong healing spell on Alexander's burn, and it slowly faded till it left small v shaped mark on his neck.

"V for voldemort! Obviously!" James exclaimed.

"This further proves that Voldemort is after Alexander. He is the chosen one!" Lily cried sadly.

Harry didn't know how to feel. He certainly wasn't happy his brother was hurt, but he wasn't sorry either. A hard look came over his face as he came to the conclusion: Alexander deserved it.

"This is progressing further than I thought. We must start his training immediately." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry nudged his father's arm, and yawned. James looked down at his other son, and turned back to Dumbledore. He locked eyes with Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Harry, want go see what a muggle car looks like?" James questioned. Harry was startled, his father spoke to him? Harry nodded vigorously.

"Well lets go then! Lily, love are you coming?" James asked.

Lily froze, and she looked back and forth between Dumbledore and James and Harry. She looked as if she was about to cry, but nodded slowly.

"Me come?" Alexander asked, his pain forgotten.

"Er, no sorry champ. This is for Harry only." James said, rubbing the back of his head.

Alexander started to cry, and began to throw a tantrum.

"Sorry Alexander, but you must stay here." James said sadly.

Harry, meanwhile was grinning. Finally he got to do something Alexander didn't.

They walked outside, and there stood a black car with black windows. Harry thought it looked very cool. He walked up to touch the shiny door, but his parents shoved him into the car. They sat down and Harry laughed softly as the car lurched forward. He could feel the speed and he loved it.

No one spoke during the ride, except for the occasional sniffle from Lily. Harry felt himself, falling asleep slowly.

A rough hand shook him awake, and Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes and gave his father a small smile. James reluctantly returned it. His parents ushered him out of the car, and Harry jumped out. He glanced at his surroundings, and frowned. This wasn't his home.

His parents stepped out of the car and led him to the porch of a small house that looked the same as all the other houses around it.

Lily knelt down to Harry's height and said, "Harry, this is your new home."

Harry glanced back at the small house, and frowned. He shook his head.

"Harry your mother and I are going to go home to Alexander. He is the chosen one and needs our full support. We can't have any distractions. You are to stay here." James said sternly.

Harry froze and stared at his parents. Were they really doing this to him? They only brought him with them, so they could dispose of him?

Harry felt his anger grow. He was hurt and filled with so much betrayal. His parents were abandoning him for Alexander. He was simply a distraction. And they were getting rid of him. He locked eyes with his parents, and for the first time ever, he spoke to them. Clearly emphasizing each word, he said "I hate you."


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. JK! ROWLING DOES!

See what I did there?

Jk Rowling owns HP.

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

Harry woke up in darkness.

There were loud noises coming from outside of his room and Harry rubbed his head. It was as if someone had clashed his head against a metal pole. He couldn't see a thing, and he tried to walk around the room he was contained in, only to smash into a wall. He turned around and took two steps before crashing into another wall. Harry pounded on the walls.

"Let me out!" He cried. Did his parents do this to him? Harry briefly remembered them pointing their wand at him and saying something like ombliate. Was that it? What was it? Whatever it was, he still hated them.

The door opened a minute later, and Harry came face to face with a lady whose face resembled a horse. She glared at him, and slapped his face. Harry touched his stinging cheek, and he began to cry.

"Shut up you brat. People in this neighborhood are trying to sleep!" The lady barked.

Harry continued to bawl, until he could feel something heavy pounding above his head.  
A fat man with an ugly look on his face came to face Harry.

"Get out boy." He sneered.

Harry stayed still, not sure what to do. The man's face grew red, then blue, and then turned an odd shade of purple.

"You dare to disobey me?!" The man growled. He grabbed Harry's shirt and lifted him out of the small room. Harry realized the room was under the stairs, and he scowled. What kind of people trapped someone under the stairs?

"Looks like those fools didn't tell you anything, huh? Well guess what you little piece of shit. Your parents hated you and they dropped you off here. We happen to hate you more." The man spit out.

Harry trembled with fear, and he tried to run away, but the man held him in place.

"I'm your uncle Vernon freak. My wife is Petunia, and we have a son named Dudley. You will obey us, or else you will pay." He seethed.

"And what if I don't?" Harry said bravely.

The man grinned wickedly. "Oh well then I'll just do this." He kicked Harry in the stomach. "And this." He punched Harry in the ribs. Harry stumbled back and fell. He started to cry, and Vernon kicked him once more.

Harry stopped crying when he realized if he cried it was worse. His "aunt" shoved him back into the small room, and Harry crumbled down in a heap before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, his aunt forced him to clean his cousin's room. Harry gagged at the sight of the pigsty. He reluctantly started to pick up various items that didn't look too toxic.

"Who you is?" A voice called from the doorframe. Harry glanced at the door and saw a big heavy human whale. He shook his head as he realized it was a boy, his cousin Dudley.

"Harry."

"Don't care. My vanilla pudding!" Dudley shrieked with excitement, and dove into a pile of clothes. He picked up a small cup of brown goop and began to eat it.

"I thought you said it was vanilla?" Harry questioned, already disgusted.

"It is!"

Harry threw up. The sad part was, the vomit blended in with the rest of the room.

"Mummy!" Dudley yelled. "The brat threw up!"

Petunia came rushing up the stairs and scowled at Harry.

"Clean it up." She hissed.

Harry cast his eyes down and looked ashamed. His eyes watered at the disgusting smell and he wanted to light everything on fire. He waited till they both left the room, before he channeled his frustration into magic. He whispered, "Scourgify" and the entire room was clean. Clothes hung themselves on the hangers, trash was gathered in the trash can, and the floor didn't even have any stains.

Harry smiled, magic would never disappoint him. He didn't have a wand like his parents did, but it didn't matter. He could do the basic spells without a wand anyways. Harry climbed down the stairs, and spotted his aunt.

"I'm finished." He said proudly. His aunt narrowed her eyes, and she pushed him up the stairs to see for himself. Dudley followed as well.

Petunia Dursely was in shock at the transformation. She could actually see the floor. The room was spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere in sight. Dudley barged into the room, and his eyes widened. He turned to Harry and stared at him with awe.

"Are you a magician?" Dudley asked.

This snapped Petunia out of her shocked state and it dawned on her.

"Magic. You used magic didn't you?" She shrieked.

"Mummy. Me no feel good." Dudley said, his face turned green.

Harry kept his face blank as he responded, "I don't have a wand. How am I to do magic?"

"I don't know! But you did somehow!" Petunia continued to yell. This attracted the attention of Vernon, who began to clamber up the steps.

"What's going on here?" He bellowed, panting from climbing up the stairs.

"Daddy, I no feel good!" Dudley whined, clutching his stomach.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry sneered.

"Surely you did. Petunia tells me her freak sister was always a complete menace." Vernon growled.

"Well, finally we agree on something." Harry replied, his anger returning.

There was a loud moaning sound, as Dudley promptly threw up the entire contents of his breakfast and the awful "vanilla" pudding. Petunia made a slight disgusted sound, while Vernon simply grinned.

"Well then boy, clean it up!" Vernon said, obviously enjoying this.

Harry hissed and proceeded to clean up the horrific mess. What had he been reduced to in just a few hours? He hated his parents. He hated his new life. He hated Alexander. He hated Dumbledore. He hated the Dursleys. He hated everyone. He hated everything.

When he cleaned up the mess, Vernon had beat him up some more. He bit his lip, holding in his cries until he drew blood.

"Rule number one: No bloody magic in this house." Vernon glared, bits of spittle flying onto Harry. He let gave Harry one last kick, before he left. Harry could barely breathe as he stumbled down the steps, collapsing in his small cabinet under the stairs.

How could someone do this to him?

**Dursley's Home [ 4 months later] **

"Clean the living room"

"Freak, make breakfast"

"You! Wash my car"

Harry sighed, he had gotten used to such commands in his three months with the Dursleys. He had gotten used to the fact that some people treated a three year old like trash. He had gotten used to the fact that he shouldn't trust adults.

"Weed the garden!" Petunia barked, lazily counting the money in her purse.

Harry hid a frown, and he trudged out the door, his shoulders slumped. The weather outside was cold, and the only clothes he had were the one's he had worn to his birthday. He sneered as he corrected himself. Not his birthday. Alexander's celebration.

He was filthy and his clothes were getting smaller. Harry put his rage into pulling the weed that wouldn't budge.

_Stupid humans. Always trying to ruin my home_.

Harry was startled, as he looked around the yard. No one was there. He whispered a small "Sorry" to who ever spoken.

_Another speaker? There has only been one other in so many centuries!_

Harry glanced around, his weeding forgotten.

"Who said that?" He said aloud, his voice shaking slightly.

_Down here child. _

Harry glanced down and almost screamed. A silver snake about three feet long was lying on the ground beside his feet. He started to run away, but the snake stopped him.

_Do not be afraid. I mean no harm._

"How can I speak to you?" Harry whispered, checking to make sure no one was around.

_You are a parslemouth. It is an extremely rare skill. Only one other wizard alive has this skill._

"So I can speak to snakes? Who else has this so called skill?" Harry asked.

_The master of all snakes. His name is Lord Voldemort. Many fear him. _

"Should I fear him?"

_I do not know. But I shall pay him a visit. He will be interested in the news of another speaker. _

"Well I should go back to my weed-ouch" Harry clutched his ribs as he tried to get up suddenly.

_What is it speaker-child? _

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. The snake started at him, almost unbelievingly. It crawled up his arm and hissed.

_What has happened to you child? I can sense your pain from here! _

"I said it's nothing." Harry said firmly.

"FREAK! GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THE DISHES" A voice roared from inside the house. Harry winced, and the snake narrowed its eyes into slits.

_Are those muggles hurting you, child? _

Harry did not respond, but he started to walk into the house. He turned back and whispered quietly, "Please do not leave me. I need someone I can talk to."

The snake seemed to nod, and hissed, _My name is Mercury_. _I am here to serve you, Master. _

Harry smiled, "Call me Harry." He hesitated before adding, "Harry Potter." He ducked into the house, and a heavy pot was flung at his head. Harry collapsed against the door, the last things he heard were:

"Stupid fool. Took so long to walk here." and _I will not disappoint, Harry Potter._

**_Riddle Manor [ One week later]_**

A man with piercing red eyes sat on the large silver throne in front of the grand hall. The room was bigger than most houses, and it had an aura of darkness that anyone could sense. The floors were of the finest black marble and on the walls hung torches that glowed with green fire. There was a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and thousands of expensive crystals adorned it.

The man sitting on the throne was terrifying, his features sharp, and his gaze cruel. A large snake was draped around his shoulders, and occasionally it hissed and its forked tongue flickered menacingly. It was well known that when the snake got hungry, it would swallow people whole.

The man finally spoke, his voice smooth as stone. "Who is at the door, Greyson?"

Greyson, a short man, cleared his throat nervously, "It's a snake, sir. But don't worry, I will not let it in."

The large snake on the red-eyed man's shoulder hissed, and it sounded like laughter. Greyson almost fainted in fright of what was to come.

"Not let it in? It seems as if you have forgotten about Nagini, here." He said, stroking the snake's head. "Let the snake in. They are more useful with information, than most humans." He commented, glaring at Greyson.

Greyson nodded vigorously, and turned to open the doors.

"Oh I almost forgot. Crucio." The man smiled wickedly as he enjoyed watching the man suffer with pain. He held the spell for about two minutes, his amusement growing.

Eventually he grew bored, and lifted the spell. He waved his hands and the double doors opened, revealing a small silver snake. It slithered in and barely glanced at the fallen man laying limp.

_Greetings, my Lord. My name is Mercury. I come bearing interesting news._

**_Hello loyal servant. What is this news? _**

_There is a boy I have recently encountered, he is a speaker, Master. _

The cruel man almost let his blank mask slip, as he pondered this new information. There hadn't been a new speaker in so many years.

_It's the Potter boy, sir. Harry Potter._

The man sucked in a deep breath, and instantly a plan started to formulate in his head.

The Potter boy was a speaker, how intriguing. Perhaps he ought to pay him a "visit".

_There's one more thing, Master. _

The man snapped his attention back to the snake, his eyebrow raised.

**Oh? Do tell.**

_The boy is being abused by these muggles. I do not know why he is there, but he is in much pain my Lord._

The man hissed, annoyed that the lowest creatures on earth could even touch the child of a wizard.

**_Very well then. I shall gather enough strength to prepare for my visit. And Mercury, keep an eye on that boy._**

_Yess sire._

The man watched the snake leave, and he grinned at the thought of the Light Side having a parslemouth. Perhaps if the boy joined the Dark, he would be of great value.

The red-eyed man realized the worthless excuse for a Death Eater was still lying on the floor, twitching violently. He almost laughed, the side effects of the cruciatus curse were almost as amusing as the actually curse. Almost.

He glanced at his snake that was now curled around one of his arms and he smirked.

**Nagini. Are you hungry?**

The snake seemed to catch on to its Master's plan and it gave a predatory hiss.

_It seems as if I haven't eaten in days. Why do you ask, Master?_

**Your dinner is served****_. _**

Nagini slithered over tho the man, and ran her forked tongue over his hands.

_Not the most appetizing meal, Master. But it will do._

The red-eyed man on the throne smirked evilly as his familiar swallowed the man. Whole.

**_Dursley Home [April] _**

Harry stood outside in the rain, planting the new flowers. Bruises and cuts encircled his arms and body. Occasionally, he would wince in agony, but keep quiet and go back to tending the flowers. He had accepted a while ago that this was his new life.

At least he had gotten new clothes. New meaning Dudley's ginormous hand-me-downs. The clothes were dirty and almost three sizes to big for the skinny, malnourished Harry. He had chosen to drop his last name a while ago. Family meant someone who loved you, and would never leave you. Sadly his so called "family" fit neither criteria, and now he decided that he would no longer be part of the Potters.

_Why so glum master? _

Harry had gotten used to Mercury's presence over the past couple months and he no longer grew frightened when he heard it.

"_Nothing Mercury. I'm just sad thinking about my so-called family_."

_Forget about them. They are most certainly not your family anymore._

"_I guess I'm a useless orphan then. I don't consider the Dursely's as my family either." _

Mercury wrapped himself up around his young master's legs, and raised himself up so he was face to face with Harry.

_Family doesn't decide who you are, young one. You could be the greatest wizard in the world, and still have no family. Look at my, lord. He overcame everything thrown his way, simply because he believed in himself. He grew up in situations similar to yours, you know? _

Harry smiled tightly, playing with the blades of grass. A sudden cool breeze came over him and he shivered. The ratty old shirt he had received from the Durselys did not protect him from the cold at all.

"Harry Potter, we finally meet."

Harry snapped his head around, and his eyes met a strange man with bright red eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, bravely.

"_I am a friend_" The man spoke in parseltongue, and Harry raised his eyebrows, shocked.

"So you're Mercury's Lord? You are the Master of all Snakes?" He questioned, his gaze never faltering from the man's eyes.

The man had to admire the little boy in front of him. He showed no signs of intimidation, and he continued to look at him with no fear. It was a refreshing change.

"My name is Lord Voldemort." He said silkily, scrutinizing the boy. Mercury was right, he thought to himself. This child has been severely treated. I'm sure there are more bruises under that hideous potato sack he calls a shirt.

"Don't you have a different name? I'm sure your parents didn't name you Lord Voldemort." Harry said, suspiciously.

For the first time in years, Lord Voldemort laughed.

"My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Most people call me Lord Voldemort, otherwise they will be Crucioed to death."

Harry glanced at the man with interest. "You know how to use the torturing curse?"

Lord Voldemort was surprised beyond belief. He knelt down to the child's level and said quietly, "How much do you know, Potter?"

Harry's face hardened and he glared at Lord Voldemort, "I am no longer a Potter. I dropped that title as soon as they abandoned me and left me to die here."

Voldemort gritted his teeth, and whispered, "How have these muggles been treating you , tell me the truth, I am one of your friends."

Harry glanced around, before lifting his shirt a bit. Dark, angry purple bruises danced across his skin and bright red splotches dotted his stomach. No words were exchanged, but the marks on Harry's skin said it all.

Voldemort hissed, barely controlling his rage.

"You are a child of a wizard. These muggles have been treating you like trash, when they should bow down to you. I am here to make you an offer. Would you like to come with me, to my home? I will raise you properly, that I promise."

Harry hesitated, and looked back to the Durselys. He started back at Voldemort, and said, "What's the catch?"

Voldemort smirked. The boy was a perfect Slytherin. He continued to surprise him and Voldemort had a feeling that that trend would continue.

"You will have to join my Death Eaters and I one day. Then together, we will take over the Wizarding World, and restore it to its true power." Voldemort paused, and leaned down towards Harry. "We will show these filthy muggles, exactly who is in charge."

Harry contemplated the deal in his mind, but decided to add one small modification to it.

"You will have to promise me, when we take our revenge, my 'family' will be the first to pay."

Voldemort simply smiled cruelly in return, "Of course."


	3. You can call me, Hadrian Draven Riddle

**Discalimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does...**

**Riddle Manor [April]**

It was dark outside, but instead of reducing the haunting beauty of Riddle Manor, the dark shadows caused it to become even more cruelly breathtaking. On the outside, Riddle Manor had a certain dark aura that repelled anyone that came near it. The lawns were perfectly manicured, and the deep violet flowers were expertly tended. The fountains that lined the paths outside were flowing with shimmery silver liquid. There were black as night gnarled trees scattered on the lawns. The inside of the mansion was just as elegant as the outside. The floors were of the finest black marble, and the walls were covered with expensive green and silver wallpaper. The halls of Riddle Manor were lined with priceless artifacts so rare, that even one little knickknacks could buy a small mansion. Harry stared, wide-eyed at all the portraits, smiling slightly as they turned their gazes upon the strange boy. There hadn't been a single child to step foot in Riddle Manor since the Master of the house himself. Lord Voldemort watched Harry's reaction with hidden puzzlement. It was as if the boy hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Who are you?" A dark-haired man in a portrait asked. The man was very elegant, his robes immaculate, and his hair neatly combed. His eyes, however were most startling. They were piercing blue, harsh and as cold as ice.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry announced, proudly.

"_You kidnapped the son of the Light couple? Tom, this is a new low. You shouldn't have to resort to such tactics just to murder someone. It may be getting difficult, I understand. But you must either get rid of the child, or return it. It is a disgrace in this dark manor_." The portrait hissed in parseltongue.

Voldemort glared at the man in the portrait. Clenching his teeth together, he said in a dangerously low voice, "I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. I am the master of this manor, and I can do whatever I want."

"_I am no longer their son._" Harry spit out, hatefully speaking in parseltongue. The dark-haired man in the portrait looked surprised, as he looked back and forth between Voldemort and the little boy.

"He is a speaker?!"

"_You have ears. Use them_." Harry said chided.

"_But you are a boy of the Light. And you speak parseltongue?! How is this possible_?" The man asked, confused.

"Maybe because he never was part of the Light Side, Abarax." Voldemort said. He continued to walk farther down the hall, and his strides were so large, Harry had to almost run to keep up. Harry stared at everything in the room, continuing to look at everything with awe.

"Why are there no pictures of you?" He asked, after hesitating slightly.

Lord Voldemort sneered at the boy. "I don't believe in such things."

"But" Harry paused, "Pictures are memories! You must have them in a home."

"I said I don't need them, brat."

Harry frowned, "Friends don't call each other brats."

"I am your new guardian, I can call you whatever I want." Voldemort hissed in parseltongue.

"You can call me Harry. That's what most people call me." Harry offered.

Lord Voldemort curled his lip. _Harry Potter._ Just the name made him want to roll his eyes. It was so plain, and not worthy of someone as powerful as the child in front of him.

"Come brat, we must proceed with the adoption ceremony before anyone figures out that I have taken you." Voldemort changed the subject smoothly.

"Then we can take all the time we need, since no one cares for me anymore, they will not come looking." Harry said, sadly.

Voldemort gazed at the boy with heavily concealed pity. When he looked at Harry, he saw something inside of him. Something that reminded Voldemort of himself. They both had the same broken, lonely childhood. His face hardened, and Voldemort decided this child would never be raised like he was. Harry Potter would be treated like the powerful wizard he was, and when his training was complete, Voldemort sneered, no one would be able to touch him.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked, staring at the silver bowl Voldemort has just conjured.

Voldemort snapped out of his thoughts and said, "I'll perform the ritual myself, but I am going to need some of your blood." he said, handing a dagger to Harry. It was a beautiful dagger, the hilt was made of intricately carved snakes wrapped around each other.

Harry admired at the dagger for a minute, dragging his small finger along the blade. He clasped the dagger in his hands, and didn't even wince as he slashed the blade on his palm. The dark crimson began to pool around the cut, and Harry stared at it, captivated.

"Put a couple drops in here."

Voldemort handed Harry the bowl, and Harry took it, sucking in a sharp breath at the now bloodstained side. He squeezed his hand into a fist, letting the drops of blood drop into the bowl. The drops dripped down his fingers and left a burgundy trail as they fell into the silver bowl.

Lord Voldemort watched Harry with utter fascination. The boy had made a deep cut on his palm, and did not even flinch. He noted how Harry seemed compelled by the dark liquid. He hid back a wicked smile at the irony; a child of the Light, intrigued by blood. How bemusing.

Voldemort gingerly grasped Harry's palm, whispering a couple of words and waving his hands over Harry's. Harry's hand glowed slightly, before the cut began to disappear.

Lord Voldemort whispered a couple of spells, and then swiftly cut his own palm, dripping the blood into the bowl. The blood sizzled and fused together with Harry's blood in an array of sparks. Harry watched as his to-be guardian poured a vial of clear liquid into the silver bowl. Voldemort whispered another spell and turned to Harry.

"You will need a new name, so people will not recognize you."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"It's too..." Voldemort sneered, " Muggle."

Harry frowned, but sighed, accepting his defeat.

"Cerberus?"

Harry looked disgusted, "You want to name me after a three-headed dog?"

"What about Mortificus?"

"No," Harry scowled.

"Well, your last name will have to be Riddle." Voldemort said, already growing annoyed.

"Alright. I have no problem with that." Harry agreed.

"Tenebris?"

"No!" Harry snapped, "These names are all weird! Can't you chose a normal one?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed, and he gritted his teeth together before suggesting, "Hadrian?"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to object, but reconsidered. Voldemort seemed as if he was ready to 'crucio' Harry if he dared to object.

"Your middle name will be Draven. No objections." Voldemort stated, although there was a slight threatening undertone.

"So my full name will be, Hadrian Draven Riddle?" Harry said, somewhat enjoying his new name.

"Yes. It sounds much more regal than that horrid name your previous guardians gave you. Does it not?"

"Hadrian Draven Riddle." Harry repeated, slowly enunciating each word.

"Shall we move on?" Voldemort questioned smoothly.

Harry nodded. Voldemort conjured up a crystal glass and poured a small amount of liquid into it. He handed Harry the glass.

"This is very ancient magic. The ritual will not work if you are forced to do this, or if you do not want to do this. Remember. You have to want this." Voldemort reminded Harry before the glass touched his lips.

Harry examined and sniffed the liquid in the glass. He swirled it around, and checked to see if there was any difference. He put his ear up to the cup, as if trying to hear if the liquid would make a sound.

Voldemort glared, "Quit stalling and drink it."

Harry shrugged, and brought the crystal glass up to his lips. He made a dramatic show of closing his eyes and plugging his nose, before chugging the liquid down.

"Did it work?" Harry asked eagerly.

Voldemort scrutinized him, from head to toe, shaking his head slightly. "Not yet."

"How did it taste?" Voldemort asked.

Harry sighed, "Like home."

"That's not even a real flavor."

Harry started to argue, but his eyes began to widen. He started gasping for air and his mouth dropped open. Harry's arms hung loose at the sides, and soon his legs began to wobble. He toppled forward, smashing onto the cold floor below. Harry gazed up at Lord Voldemort, his eyes full of pain.

"Well, I think its working now." Voldemort commentated, smirking slightly.

Harry tried to say something, but the only thing he could do was rasp small words out.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but they closed automatically, and Harry's entire body went limp.

**Somewhere in Hogwarts [Same Time] **

The book of _Future Hogwarts Students_ glowed a bright golden color, and flashed. It opened itself, since the heavy browning pages were enchanted to flip themselves. The book was a swirl of pages as it flipped rapidly, one after another. Thousands of pages of names went by, and many months and years flipped past as well. The book came to a stop on a certain page, and there was clearly one name that stood out past the others. There was one change to a certain name, and it clearly meant something.

Peters, Nathan

Peterson, Emily

Peterson, Andrews

Potter, Alexander

Potter, Harry [ NO LONGER AVAILABLE] (Line Crossed through)

Pottem, Jesse

Pottest, Macy

Possui, Jason


	4. Teach Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I wish i did...but I don't JK Rowling does.**

**Riddle Manor [2 days later] **

Hadrian Riddle stirred in his sleep, his eyelids twitching slightly. He opened one eye, hesitantly. The room he was in was dark, and only a small bit of sunlight lit up the room. The bed he was lying in was round, and probably the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on. The sheets were fluid silk, black as night. He loved the soft silver eiderdown stuffed pillows that made him feel like he was sleeping on a cloud.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"Don't be ridiculous. The Dark Side members never die. If by some miracle they do, heaven is not the place for them."

Hadrian snapped his eyes open, and sat up straight on the bed. He saw his new guardian leaning against the bed, casually twirling his wand.

Hadrian scowled, "I thought you had killed me."

"This is the second time you are talking like a clueless muggle. Obviously you aren't dead." Voldemort said nonchalantly.

"But I could have died!" Hadrian protested, clutching the dark silk sheets to his face.

Voldemort's ruby eyes flashed, and he turned to Hadrian. "Fear of death is something you should never be afraid of. Death was the only thing I feared, and now it is my greatest weakness."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it when you are older." Voldemort sighed, "Now, get up and get dressed. We will be starting your training soon."

"Right now?" Hadrian asked feebly, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Did I stutter? Your Chosen One brother has probably already started _his _training." Voldemort said, enjoying the way his words caused Hadrian's face to harden.

Hadrian promptly got out of his bed, growling the entire way to the bathroom. He doubted his sluggish ex-brother would have mastered any useful spells. Alexander was too childish, and how he became the Chosen One, Hadrian did not know. But he did know that Alexander would never beat his guardian, Lord Voldemort. Not with Hadrian Draven Riddle on the Dark side.

He moodily trudged his way across the dark wood floors, admiring his surroundings. This room was much bigger than his old room, and that awful cramped cupboard under the stairs. He could actually get lost his room, and it might be the same size as the Dursley's house. He grinned wickedly with anticipation. Oh, when he reached his full power, he would definitely make them all pay. Anyone who made him suffer, along with anyone else who would try to harm him in the future, would be crushed.

Hadrian pushed open the heavy, dark double doors. He raised an eyebrow at the extravagance of it all. Even the bathrooms in Riddle Manor were of the best. The circular tub made of marble was larger than most, and it seemed enchanted to always have foamy bubbles and the perfect warmth. The glass walk in shower had many controls and the cascading water looked like crystals.

Hadrian saw another pair of wooden double doors, and he pushed through them. He stared in awe at all the clothes, neatly hanging onto the racks. He noted with pleasure that his new wardrobe had little to no reds, and golds. The majority of the clothes were black, silver, or green. Hadrian gently ran his hand along all the clothes, smiling slightly. They were all expensive, of course. As if the now legal-son of Lord Voldemort would have anything less than the best. Hadrian stared at all the clothes, trying to find his training robes. It was to no avail. There were just too many other clothes. Hadrian sighed, and then closed his eyes, concentrating on finding his robes.

"Accio, Hadrian's training robes"

Instantly, a set of dark robes zoomed into the room, and into Hadrian's hands.

Hadrian grinned happily, and began to slide himself into the soft material. He exited the closet and walked past the platinum plated mirror. Hadrian stopped, and then did a double take. He walked closer, and closer to the mirror, till his nose almost touched the glass. His hands touched his face, his nose, his hair. Hadrian examined his changed features with interest. His cheekbones had become higher, and his nose was now sharper. His lips had an impish smile and he looked like the perfect pureblood. By some miracle, his hair was straighter and much more tame. He even seemed a bit taller. Hadrian's bright green eyes were the only thing about him that didn't change. They were the only visible reminder of his old life.

Hadrian shook his head in disbelief, and walked out the bathroom. He scanned the large room for his new guardian. His father? What should he call Lord Voldemort? The title Lord Voldemort seemed too formal for someone he was going to live with.

_Speak of the devil_, Hadrian thought as Lord Voldemort walked into the room. He had changed, and his robes billowed behind him majestically. They were similar to Hadrian's robes, but somehow they made Lord Voldemort look more threatening...than usual.

"What should I call you?" Hadrian asked.

"Master will do." Voldemort sneered.

"In public as well? Won't that sound strange?" Hadrian questioned.

"Fine. You can call me father." Voldemort said with disdain. He sounded disgusted at the title.

"Really? Are you going to be like my old father? He was terrible. Please don't treat me like he did. Are we going to do father-son things? I've always wanted to play quidditch with my father. Can you play quidditch? I've never actually pla-

Voldemort clenched his teeth together and whispered, "Crucio."

Hadrian gasped in shock, effectively cutting off his rambling. He crumpled to the ground immediately. Pain shot up his body, slowly ripping him apart. He felt weak, and helpless and his every nerve submitted to the pain. He had felt nothing like it ever before, and Hadrian couldn't help but scream. Nothing he did could stop it, and Hadrian cried until the awful pain stopped. It had felt like years, although it had probably only been a couple of seconds.

"Insolent fool." Voldemort hissed, "Lesson #1: Never trust anyone. No matter how well you _think_ you know them. Get up off the floor. You are no peasant."

Harry twitched, trying very hard not to burst into tears again. He picked himself up off the floor, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Now you know how much damage this curse can do, but never attempt it till you are older. Your magic is strong, yet very undeveloped. You could end up doing a lot more harm, than you intend to. Understand?"

"Would you look at that? The all-mighty Dark Lord, telling me not to cause harm." Hadrian slurred slightly. His head was spinning and his vision was getting blurry.

There was a loud _smack_, as Voldemort struck Hadrian's cheek. Hard.

"Behave yourself. You are now a pureblood. You are no worthless muggle, you will keep a calm and collected mask on in public. You will never let it slip. I don't care what the circumstances." Voldemort berated harshly. "Now pull yourself together. Your first lesson is beginning."

Hadrian nodded calmly, realizing that complaining would only make it worse. He clenched his teeth together and began to follow Voldemort out the room. His entire body was sore, and there was an awful cramp in his left leg. Hadrian pushed through it, ignoring all the pain and focusing on the thought of his first lesson. He bet that it would be exhilarating and fantastic. His very first taste of real magic! Finally, he could learn magic from a real person. Not from 300 year old books.

**Dumbledore's Office [Same Time]**

Dumbledore was never a man who made decisions without thinking. Not many things distracted him. He always had a clear mind and believed there were always two sides to a story. The truth, and the lies.

But all those beliefs flew out the window when he met the Potter twins. They were very different, that much was true. One was fire, and the other was ice. Alexander was a feisty little toddler, and his accidental magic was very prominent. Harry, on the other hand, was quiet and calm. He hadn't shown any signs of magic. He never spoke, not even a single word. He would rarely smile and always was seen "reading" a book.

Dumbledore chuckled. As if someone who couldn't even speak yet, could read. But it was the thought, or in this case, the action that counts.

So when it was urgent that a chosen one must be determined, Dumbledore had no doubt it was Alexander Evan Potter. The boy was extraordinary. Talking, and accidental magic at age three? Only powerful wizarding children could achieve such feats.

But still, Dumbledore was confused. Little Harry Potter, indirectly kept reminding him that he could be wrong. Every time Dumbledore looked at Harry, he felt as if the child was trying to say something, but couldn't. So Dumbledore convinced Lily and James to send him away. Harry was a distraction. He would definitely distract Alexander from his training. At least that's what Dumbledore kept telling himself when he sent little Harry away.

Now his entire focus was on Alexander, the chosen one. But Alexander's little magic was very uncontrolled. It had been almost a year of training, and the only spell Alexander had managed to cast was the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa._ What Dumbledore had labeled as powerful magic, was simply small sparks of uncontrolled magic. Alexander was extremely childish, and often ditched his lessons to play with his toys. Alexander could never focus, and a squirrel's attention span was probably greater. He had potential, but not much. His magical core wasn't as strong as Dumbledore had predicted. Perhaps it was because he was only three, but the Savior was expected to be more powerful than normal.

Dumbledore hoped that Alexander would mature quicker, and would learn the spells faster. It shouldn't have taken this long for Alexander to simply cast one charm. The boy was loud, and threw tantrums often. But he was still the Chosen One, and Dumbledore would do everything in his power to make Alexander the best. There were many moments where Dumbledore had feared he made the wrong decision. Maybe Harry was the prophesied child, instead of Alexander. But Harry never showed any magic, and he was so quiet and gloomy. Harry Potter was small, and thin. He never spoke to anyone, and only gave mysterious little smiles. Harry's eyes were always cold and his face, blank. The boy never showed much emotion, and Dumbledore always felt uncomfortable around him. There was no way the Savior of the Light couldn't be him.

Dumbledore's doubts vanished, or rather his fear increased when he discovered the change to the _Future Students of Hogwarts _book.

It was only yesterday that Dumbledore had found out about the recent changes to the book. He had been in his office, feeding his phoenix, Fawkes, when the book began to glow and the pages started to flip themselves. He had thought it was just another name being added to the list, but when the book stayed open for several minutes, his curiosity got the best of him. He had strolled over to the book, picking the thick volume up. He was surprised that the book had flipped to Alexander's page. Dumbledore did not see any changes to Alexander's name, and he sighed in relief. But then his gaze lowered to the crossed out name below Alexander. He dropped the book in shock. Dumbledore's eyes were wide and unblinking. He hastily picked up the book once more, hoping he had read it wrong. But no. Clear as day, the name Harry Potter was crossed out. There was no going back now. Alexander Potter would have to be the chosen one, whether it was true or not. Dumbledore took a deep breath and shut the book with a smack.

Who would kill such a small child? Harry Potter was gone, but what had happened? Dumbledore couldn't even investigate, since it would alert Lily and James. They would be devastated when they heard their other son was killed. Perhaps Harry wouldn't have been killed if he stayed with them. But there was nothing they could do to change the past.

Lily and James would be devastated. He frowned at the book, the only piece of evidence proving that Harry James Potter was no longer alive. Dumbledore looked right and left. The paranoia of being caught was blurring his thoughts. He cast a spell on the book, trying to reverse the crossed line. But it did not work, as he had expected. The ancient magic binding the book together was too strong to be broken.

Dumbledore had no other choice, and so he duplicated the book, quickly. He erased the line on the duplicated copy, and shut the book. It would not have the same functions as the real book, but it would serve as a fake copy. He would have to keep the real book, but where? Somewhere where no one was to find it, that's for sure. Dumbledore briefly considered the Chamber of Secrets, but scolded himself for even thinking about it. Besides, he didn't even know where it was.

The book could not leave school grounds. Perhaps he would hide it in plain sight? Dumbledore cast a strong disillusionment charm on the book and watched as it turned invisible. He scanned his office, looking for a suitable place to stash it. Dumbledore's gaze landed on the old, worn out, Sorting Hat, and he smiled. His eyes twinkled as he took the book, and stashed it underneath the sorting hat.

"This is a bad decision, Albus." The hat warned, having seen the entire process.

Albus Dumbledore scowled. The hat was the only other thing that knew of Harry Potter's death. But he was sworn to not tell any secrets.

As far as the Potters knew, Harry Potter was alive and well. The only person who knew the truth was himself, and there was no way in hell he would confess.

**Riddle Manor** **[Current Time]**

Hadrian bit his lip hard, drawing blood. They were standing in front of two magnificent heavy wooden doors, which opened automatically sensing Voldemort's strong magic. He was nervous, but he didn't show it. His eyes stayed empty and eerily soulless, the reminder of punishment still in mind. They entered a large ballroom, decorated floor to ceiling in blacks and silvers. It looked Like Hades' Underworld with the silver chandeliers and the dark black floors. There was a tall statue of Salzaar Slytherin in the middle of the ballroom, and it towered over everything else. As they walked by, Hadrian could have sworn the statue winked at him.

He noticed a small, petite woman standing near the back of the ballroom. Her posture was perfect, almost everything about her was perfect. Her pale blonde hair was piled elegantly on her head, and held in place by a black diamond clip. Hadrian had no doubt that the diamonds were real. The woman wore an icy expression on her face, and her eyes were black as coal. Hadrian noticed her dark eyes matched the black diamonds on her wedding ring. The woman wore a long black dress, and her lips were ruby red. She bowed in respect to Lord Voldemort, and only straightened up when he addressed her directly.

"Rise Narcissa, I would like to introduce you to someone." Voldemort commanded.

Hadrian stared at the woman closely. He noticed the laugh lines on her face and her warm eyes melted the cold expression she wore.

"Narcissa, this is Hadrian Draven Riddle. He is my heir, and you will treat him as so. You may address him as young master, or young lord." He spoke casually, but both Hadrian and Narcissa could understand the implied 'or else'.

"Hadrian, this is Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Black."

Narcissa held out a her dainty delicate hand for Hadrian to shake. "It is a pleasure, young master."

Hadrian simply smiled, unsure on how to respond. Although he was raised in a pureblood family, they never practiced the traditional customs. He had never had someone address him so formally.

"You will be learning Wizarding Etiquette today." Narcissa announced, in her smooth silky voice. Her small smile brightened the room, and the light glinted off her sparkling white teeth dangerously.

Hadrian frowned, he thought he was doing real magic. He had been so excited to finally practice some spells, but no. He was learning wizarding etiquette.

"How fun." Hadrian remarked dryly.

Lord Voldemort shot a silent stinging hex at Hadrian. "Is something the matter, Hadrian?" He said, almost threateningly. Harry turned his bright green eyes to meet Voldemort's and he quickly understood the message. 'Remember how it feels to be under the Cruciatus curse? Behave'

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Shall we begin?" Hadrian hissed out, through clenched teeth.

"Widzarding Etiquette will teach you how to behave like a pureblood gentleman. Not a blubbering filthy fool. Understand?" Voldemort smirked.

Narcissa was not oblivious to the silent exchange and she hastened to change the subject. She began the lesson and was mildly surprised when Hadrian grasped all the topics perfectly. Even her son, Draco, had not mastered the pureblood traditions yet, and he had been taught them from birth. Hadrian carried an air of elegance wherever he went, even at such a young age. When Narcissa was teaching him of proper posture, he did not slouch once. He was far more mature than anyone else his age. Since he learned the pureblood greetings, Narcissa decided to teach him a more advanced topic, the 'Pureblood Poker Face'.

"This is a particularly difficult thing to master. Even I have trouble with keeping it intact sometimes. The 'Pureblood Poker Face' is sometimes referred to as your 'mask'. As a pureblood, and my Lord's heir, you must master your mask. The mask is the expression you have on your face at all times. Emotions are for the weak, and you must never openly display them. If you are feeling confused, hide it. If you are scared, hide it. If you are in pain, hide it. If you are extremely happy, hide it. If you wish, you can share your feelings with people you truly trust. Trust is a luxury, you mustn't hand it out like its free. We will get into that later, but first let's help you master this mask. Never display your true feelings, always keep a cool, indifferent expression on your face. Think about it, if the enemy does not know what you are truly feeling, they cannot hurt you." Narcissa explained.

Hadrian nodded, signaling he was ready to try it. He let his face morph into a careless, arrogant expression.

"That's excellent, but try to frown less. It should be effortless, not something you have to work for."

Hadrian relaxed his face a bit, effectively getting rid of the frown.

"Better. Now I want you to harden your eyes. Most emotion comes from your eyes and right now I can easily tell you are annoyed, just from looking at your eyes." Narcissa scolded, in a knowing tone.

Hadrian was surprised she could tell his thoughts from his eyes, but he tried very hard not to show his surprise. He hardened his eyes, and Narcissa shuddered involuntarily. His bright, Avada Kedavra eyes, were no doubt, his most startling feature. At this moment, Hadrian's eyes were more terrifying than Lord Voldemort's bright ruby red ones. Hadrian's Avada Kedavra eyes were cold, and icy. They were soul sucking and empty. His eyes turned the entire room frigidly cold. Narcissa wondered what had this child gone through, that made him so broken? She wanted to give him a hug, but at the same time, run for her life. A dangerous combination.

"So how was that?" Hadrian asked, snapping Narcissa out of her thoughts. There was a small moment of silence as Narcissa recollected herself, and swallowed uncomfortably.

"That was wonderful, young master. You are a great wizard in the making." Narcissa complimented him, fearfully. Hadrian began to smile, but remembering his lesson, he simply nodded in acknowledgement. Narcissa beamed, she was already fond of this little boy, and no matter what, she would do anything in her power to always keep him safe.

"You will have a test on this next week, so prepare for it, and practice." Narcisa reminded Hadrian.

"Of course Lady Malfoy." Hadrian replied smoothly. He said goodbye to Narcissa, and Voldemort rose from the large chair he had conjured at the start of the lesson.

"Wonderful lesson, Narcissa. You are a magnificent tutor in this field." Voldemort praised.

"Are you ready for your next lesson ,Hadrian?" Voldemort said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. What will my next lesson be?" Hadrian questioned curiously.

Voldemort smiled, almost fondly. "Well, I'm sure you'll be in for a great surprise. Your next lesson will be taught by my most loyal follower, in fact she is Miss Black's sister."

Narcissa smiled weakly, she knew what was coming for Hadrian, and she did not approve. Of course, she kept her thoughts to herself, but nevertheless she did not feel it was a good idea to unleash her sister on the latest dark prodigy.

"You will learn much from her, and she will teach you the darkest magic. She will help make you so powerful, even that fool Dumbledore will not be able to touch you.

"Who is it?" Hadrian asked, itching to know who would help him achieve greatness.

"Why it is none other, than Bellatrix Lestrange."


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: i don't own HP. JK Rowling does. **

**Riddle Manor [Current time] **

Hadrian discreetly glared daggers into Voldemort's back. His hands were trembling and occasionally, his eye twitched. He didn't know if it was from anxiousness, or from fear. Probably both.

He had a bad feeling about Bellatrix Lestrange. Just the name sent shivers up his spine. Hadrian had briefly heard of the crazy witch from eavesdropping on his former parents' conversations. They had described her as insane, cruel, and heartless.

He bit his lip, hard, drawing blood. Hadrian stood rigidly as he and Voldemort stood in front of an enormous door. Voldemort waved his hand, and the door swung open, slowly. It creaked loudly and Hadrian was tempted to cover his ears. The large room inside was pitch dark, there was absolutely no light. Not even the slightest flicker of sunlight shone through the heavy curtains. Hadrian could tell the room had once been very luxurious , judging from the expensive paintings and pure silver chandeliers in the room. He could make out a couple of practice dummies pushed to the side of the room, but they were covered in cobwebs, obviously suggesting they hadn't been used in a while. The entire room had a creepy, gloomy ambiance.

Voldemort waited calmly for Hadrian to walk in. But after a minute of watching Hadrian freeze outside the door, he grew irritated and pushed him in. Hadrian toppled forward from the sudden force, and he fell onto the floor. Voldemort scowled, as Harry picked himself up, embarrassed.

"Locomoter Mortis Doloris!" A voice screeched, the sharp scream piercing throughout the room.

Hadrian barely had any time to register what was happening, as his legs snapped together and he crumbled onto the floor once more. As soon as he hit the floor, he knew this was no regular curse. A normal fall shouldn't have caused sharp pain to course throughout his body. Even after a couple seconds, the pain did not stop. The pain he felt when his legs hit the floor, was indescribable. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus curse, but it was still, nevertheless painful. Hadrian could feel the pain coursing in his veins, flowing through his blood and tugging on every small nerve. It was bearable, but he still tried to escape it. By some miracle, Hadrian did not cry out. He clenched his fists together, letting the silent screams tear him apart from the inside, but on the outside not a single moan was heard.

After a few more minutes, he could hear Voldemort mutter "Finite Incantatum", and the pain miraculously stopped.

Hadrian raised his head slightly, and he saw a thin figure slink out of the shadows behind him. He widened his eyes as the curly haired Bellatrix Lestrange came into view. She was just as threatening looking as people had described. Hadrian tried to get up, but Bellatrix held him in place with her wand.

She sneered, "Consider this your first lesson: the element of surprise will always be an advantage. It can knock your enemy out in less than two seconds if you do it right."

Hadrian stared wearily at the hand Bellatrix offered to help him up. He reluctantly grabbed it, dropping it in shock. Literally. He felt a crackling shock of electricity shoot up his arm as soon as he touched Bellatrix's hand. He growled and attempted to get up by himself, gloating internally when he was successful. His legs shook, but Hadrian held his head high.

"Trust no one. Nothing is free in life, so don't take it for granted." Bellatrix continued.

"Bravo, Bella. Interesting curse." Voldemort complimented. His voice sounded almost bored as he added, "But may I remind you, we aren't trying to kill the child?"

Bellatrix bowed, in respect. She turned her gaze onto Hadrian, and he shuddered.

Bellatrix had dark, black, heavily lidded eyes that matched her sister's. Sadly, the similarities stopped there. Bellatrix had a cruel, almost disturbing looking permanent expression on her face. Her eyes were those of an insane lady, and Hadrian had no doubt that her favorite hobby indeed _was_ torturing muggles. Bellatrix's hair was very curly, half brown, half blonde and it just added to the overall torturer look.

Bellatrix examined Hadrian curiously, from head to toe, the crazy gleam in her eyes fading slightly. She walked up to Hadrian, and hesitantly raised one long, bony, hand. She brought her hand close to Hadrian's face, and Hadrian jerked his face back slightly, as her hand touched his face. Her sharp as daggers, painted black fingernails grazed his cheek, almost as if she was caressing his face. Hadrian felt a sharp prick, and then the trickle of sticky liquid down his cheek. He could smell the blood, but he made no move to step away. Bellatrix ran a finger down the small amount of blood on Hadrian's cheek and rubbed it between her fingers. Her eyes lit up, and Hadrian could see the insane thirst for power, and bloodlust in those black as night eyes.

Bellatrix turned around abruptly, causing some of her frizzy locks to slap her in the face. Hadrian almost chuckled, but he thought better of it.

She spoke in a raspy voice, "The boy is very powerful, my Lord. I could sense it, even without examining his blood." Her voice was scratchy, and Hadrian cringed. It sounded awfully similar to someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard, repeatedly.

Voldemort's lips twitched, and it almost resembled a wicked smile.

"Now that you have seen his power for yourself, Bella, this is Hadrian. You may call him Young Master, or young lord. Hadrian, this is my most loyal follower, Bellatrix Lestrange. She will be your Dark Arts teacher, for the time being. When your magic is strong enough to withstand almost anything, you will learn the darkest magic directly from me."

Hadrian's eyes gleamed with anticipation, and he fought the urge to grin. Instead Hadrian extended his hand to Bellatrix. She stared him down, until he pulled his hand back, embarrassed.

Voldemort hid a smile, and sighed, "Hadrian, I will see you after the lesson."

"You aren't staying?" Hadrian asked, almost whimpering. He did not want to be left alone with Bellatrix. The wicked woman might kill him. And here was Voldemort, basically placing him on a silver platter to be devoured by the crazy harpy.

"Didn't you hear me, brat? I said I will see you after the lesson. And Bella, do try not to kill the boy or permanently injure him." Voldemort scowled, ignoring Hadrian's pleading face.

Bellatrix smiled, or what could be very loosely classified as a smile, "I make no promises my lord, but I will try."

Hadrian blanched, and watched wearily as Voldemort exited the room. He slammed the door shut, and Hadrian paled. He slowly turned to face Bellatrix, who was sneering menacingly at him.

"So...er," Hadrian rubbed the back of his head, "How was your stay in Azkaban?"

He mentally slapped himself, what a stupid question to ask. He knew Azkaban was a terrible prison for criminals. Of course her time there wouldn't be pleasant.

'What a great way to start,' he thought sarcastically, as he saw Bellatrix seething.

She whipped her wand out, and picked Hadrian up by the collar. His legs thrashed helplessly, and Bellatrix held her jet black wand to his throat.

"Let's duel."

She dropped him promptly onto the floor, and Hadrian winced. He scrambled backwards, his heart skipping a beat in fear as he saw Bellatrix standing already in the starting position.

"But I don't have a wand!" Hadrian protested weakly, stepping back an inch as he said each word.

Bellatrix's stance did not falter, as she hissed, "True magic comes from inside you. You don't need a wand. Find the magic inside of you, and visualize what you want to happen. Fuel it with all your emotions. And then fire."

Hadrian's eyes hardened, as he took in her words. She had a point. He had burned the Potter Ballroom to ashes, using no wand. He had done many simple spells without a wand. Now he could do this.

He stood up awkwardly, not sure what the proper stance was for a dueler without a wand. He settled for standing up straight, his hands clenched at his sides. Bellatrix nodded approvingly, and they both bowed to each other.

"Secare!" Bellatrix yelled loudly. Hadrian barely dodged the malignant looking spell, but it grazed his ear. His ear started to bleed, but Hadrian paid no attention to it. He stepped back, as Bellatrix advanced.

"Decidis!" She fired. Harry felt the spell hit him square in the chest, and he fell down. He realized with dread that she was obviously not trying her hardest. Of all dark curses, she used the tripping spell? Unheard of.

'Illusio vasis!" Bellatrix roared, cackling as the spell hit Hadrian.

Hadrian winced, as he felt pain racing up his body. It seemed as if there were small pieces of glass, piercing through his skin. He growled, he was not familiar with this spell. He didn't know almost any of the spells she was casting, except for the tripping spell. He had used it on Alexander once, just to see if he could cast it. Hadrian tried pulling the glass shards out of his body, but every time he touched them, they faded away. He was confused, he could see the glass, but he couldn't take it out. He gritted his teeth as it dawned on him, it was an illusion. The pain was real, but the illusion of glass was probably there to distract him.

He was right.

While he had been trying to pull out the glass, the incantation of the next spell was already being said by Bellatrix. Hadrian slammed into the wall, as she cast the spell. He hit his head, but it only hurt a little. He jumped back up, completely enraged.

'Expulso' he thought. But nothing happened. He stood confused for a minute, before he realized what was missing. He had suppressed all the hate for his parents, thinking it would distract him on his way to greatness. He still had anger, but it was pushed down, further and further. The only thing that would fuel wandless magic was emotion. Hadrian concentrated on his locked away hate for almost everyone he had met. He could feel it revealing itself, fighting past the layers of self-control. The beast travelled through his body, and Hadrian closed his eyes as it took him over. He remembered all the times he had been cast aside, treated as if he were nothing. He remembered Alexander, and his parents negligence towards him.

'Expulso' Hadrian thought furiously. He marveled at the bright white jet of light, and almost grinned at Bellatrix's terrified, and surprised face.

He sighed sadly, as Bellatrix dodged the spell, and it hit the walls behind her instead. They immediately crumbled to the ground with a loud crash, and Bellatrix stared in shock at the damage. She whipped her head back around, narrowing her eyes at Hadrian.

"Sectumsepra!' Bellatrix howled with rage. Hadrian couldn't move in time, as the spell slashed his body, and blood started to drip out of his cuts. He felt slightly dizzy, but ignored it.

Hadrian then remembered the Durselys, and their horrible lashes and brutal violence. His eyes darkened and hardened into green ice. They flashed dangerously, and Harry could feel the energy inside of him. Bellatrix began to back away, aware of the bright green magic swirling around Hadrian. Her hair was blown and her robes flapped from the small wind that was caused from Hadrian's magic. Hadrian's eyes scared her, but she covered it up, as best as she could. They were truly terrifying, and cold as ice.

'Diffindo' he thought savagely.

Bellatrix ducked, just in time. The spell singed part of her hair, and it drifted to the floor slowly. She glared at Hadrian.

"Te lades!" Bellatrix thundered. Hadrian braced himself for pain, and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. It was like a advanced version of the stinging hex, although the stings didn't stop. They stung Hadrian everywhere, and he could see raw red marks appearing on his skin. It was scraping off his skin, slowly.

'Aberrabis!' Hadrian hissed in his mind. Bellatrix was thrown back, and the stinging on Hadrian's skin stopped. She got back up, but there was a small, nasty cut on her cheek. It was bleeding profusely, and Bellatrix simply wiped away the blood as she pointed her wand at Hadrian. There was an insane look in her eyes, and she smirked cruelly.

"Depulso" She growled, and watched in satisfaction as Hadrian flew into the wall behind him. The wall shook, and loose pieces of debris fell over him. He fell down slowly, and was almost unconscious. Bellatrix cackled in triumph, and sauntered over to him, dragging him out of the rubble.

She held her wand between his eyes, and Hadrian held his hands up in surrender. He passed out, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Enneverate" Bellatrix said casually, throwing Hadrian to the ground. He awoke with a start, and gasped for breath. He glared threateningly at Bellatrix. A couple locks of hair were missing from her head, and she had a small cut on her cheek. Other than that, she was without a scratch.

"That was not a fair duel. You had a wand, and I didn't!" Hadrian complained childishly,

Bellatrix sneered, "Life isn't fair."

"But I wouldn't have lost if I had a wand!"

"But you didn't have one, did you?"

"Yes, but I should have had one. It isn't honorable to duel someone without a wand." Hadrian whined.

"Honor is for foolish Gryffindors. Snakes will take advantage of everything they have. They will take every chance they have. If you see someone without a wand, attack. It could be your last chance," Bellatrix snarled.

Hadrian looked to the ground, ashamed. How stupid was he? He knew what Bellatrix was saying was true. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. No one in their right mind would wait till their opponent was ready. If he had a chance, he would finish off his opponent, the second they were weak.

"I must give you credit though," Bellatrix muttered, her voice softer than before. "I was mildly surprised when you cast spells non-verbally, and without a wand. I wanted to see what you could do; if you could cast spells wandlessly. When you cast them both without words, and a wand, it was frankly quite shocked. They were quite powerful too. And at such a young age."

She paused, and cleared her throat. "It was an interesting duel, my first against a three year old. Most of the three year olds I used my wand on, died instantly."

Bellatrix got a blank look in her eyes. She seemed to be remembering something, and smiled brutally. She shook her head, and continued, "You were the first one to actually fight back, and quite viciously as well. Good Job. "

"I'm sorry what was that?" Hadrian asked cheekily.

Bellatrix glowered, "Don't make me repeat it."

"But I didn't hear you, Bella." Hadrian grinned.

Bellatrix scowled at the use of her nickname, "I didn't say you could call me Bella."

"So? By the way I love your new hair." Hadrian mocked.

Bellatrix had to smile at the small child's foolish antics. Usually if it was anyone else, she would have crucioed them without a second thought. But young Hadrian Riddle, he was different. He brought out her maternal instincts, and up till now, she didn't even know that she had any.

A long, long, time ago, Bellatrix had lost a baby. She was young, and had just recently pledged herself to the Dark Lord. When she lost her baby, Bellatrix had gone into a brief period of depression. She hated the world, and everyone in it. But the Dark Arts and her strange fascination with them, helped pull her out of her depressed state. Since then, Bellatrix lost all emotion, and became a killing machine. She felt great pleasure in killing children, because in a twisted way, it would make others go through the pain she went through. Not many people knew about her tragic past, because she didn't want anyone to know. She thought people would think of her as a weak, stupid woman.

Hadrian Riddle, the heir of the Dark Lord himself, rekindled her protective and mothering nature. It seemed unbelievable that Bellatrix Lestrange, of all people, had a soft side. Especially since it was because of a small, bratty, but extremely powerful three year old. The young dark lord, filled a void in her heart.

Sounds of slow clapping filled the room, and Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed Voldemort walking through the space where the wall had fallen down. He glanced at the destroyed wall, disapprovingly. Voldemort waved his hand, and the wall was as good as new.

"That was a brilliant performance." Voldemort complimented. Bellatrix wasn't sure who he was talking to, but she smiled anyways.

"Hadrian, I know this was your first duel, and it was without a wand. Yet you still held strong, till the very end. Very nice."

Hadrian raised his eyebrows, and made a big show of jerking his head to the side, as if shaking out water in his ears. He had an expression of disbelief on his face, and Voldemort scowled.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets. Don't look so surprised. I am the Dark Lord, not a heartless bastard."

Hadrian and Bellatrix glanced at each other, barely containing their laughter.

Luckily, Lord Voldemort didn't see them. He was completely still, as if thinking about something intently.

He shook his head, "Nevermind, I _am_ a heartless bastard."

Hadrian laughed, and Voldemort turned his crude ruby eyes onto him.

"Something funny, Hadrian?"

"No." Hadrian choked out, through his laughter.

"I came here to give you a gift." Voldemort announced, changing the subject abruptly. He did not appreciate people laughing at him, especially his own kind-of 'son'.

"What is it?!" Hadrian asked curiously, cutting his laughter off. Hadrian hadn't received many gifts in his lifetime. Well gifts that he could remember anyways. He knew he hadn't gotten a gift on his most recent birthday, and the Dursleys had only given Hadrian a patchy dirty shirt that had belonged to Dudley.

Voldemort conjured up a long black box, tied with a silver and Slytherin green ribbon. He stared at it for a minute, before handing it to Hadrian, almost reluctantly.

Hadrian glanced at the nicely wrapped box appreciatively, before untying the ribbon slowly. Bellatrix stood near him, rolling her eyes.

"Just open it!" She hissed impatiently.

Hadrian stuck out his tongue, and Bellatrix lunged, angrily. Voldemort sighed, and held up his hand, forcing Bellatrix to come to an abrupt stop. She huffed, and folded her arms annoyed.

Hadrian unwrapped the box, and he saw an old wooden box, intricately carved. The box was made of expensive mahogany, and there were designs of snakes all around it. His face fell.

"You got me a box?" Hadrian questioned, disappointed. Voldemort simply glared, and Hadrian backed up.

"I mean, you got me a box! Oh thanks!" Hadrian said forcefully in a cheerful tone.

"No you brat, open the box." Voldemort said through clenched teeth. Of all the powerful wizarding children in history, he just had to adopt the cheeky, insolent, bratty one.

Hadrian flipped open the latch, and after hesitating for a second, he opened the box. His jaw dropped in awe, and he stared wide eyed at Voldemort.

"What is it! What is it?" Bellatrix shrieked. She was very impatient, and the suspense was killing her. Hadrian winced at her sharp shriek, and he placed his hand into the box. He wrapped his hand around the bone shaped handle, and felt a sense of warm magic flow over him.

Hadrian pulled it out, and showed it to Bellatrix. "It's a wand!" He said in a dazed tone.

Bellatrix squinted at the ivory colored wand, and inhaled sharply. "My Lord, isn't that your wand?"

Voldemort hardened his eyes, and nodded stiffly, "Yes it is, Bella. What of it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Bellatrix said quickly.

Hadrian stared at the wand, his eyes bright and glowing with joy.

"Is this mine now?"

"Yes. Don't break it." Voldemort replied smoothly.

Hadrian ran his hands along the wand, smiling at his very first wand. He could do extremely powerful spells with a wand! He would break things on purpose, and then use his wand to repair them! He wished he could rub it in Alexander's face, and hex him till he was blind. Hadrian couldn't wait to test out his new wand! Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"What about your wand? What will you use now?" Hadrian asked.

"Don't worry about me." Voldemort smirked, almost triumphantly, "I have a new wand."

He reached into his robes, and pulled out a pale wood wand, with clusters of elderberries running down the length.

Bellatrix gasped, her eyes widening. She began to stutter, and glance repeatedly at the wand.

"But how did you get it...isn't it...what...how?" She stammered.

"It's just a wand..."Hadrian pointed out, obliviously.

Bellatrix turned around sharply, and her gaze bore into Hadrian's. She glared daggers at him, and seethed angrily.

"How dare you?! It is not just a wand." she hissed, "It is a legend."

Hadrian glanced at Lord Voldemort, who seemed amused at Bellatrix's reaction.

"What is so special about that wand?" Hadrian asked.

"This wand, little Hadrian, is very unique." Voldemort began to explain. "It was created a long time ago, by wizards wishing to escape death. It is very powerful, the most powerful wand ever made. This wand will only work, if you defeat its previous master. The wand must bond with you. It is rumored to be unbeatable, and have unlimited power."

Hadrian's eyes glazed over at the thought of an unbeatable wand. With that kind of wand, they could take over the Wizarding world much more quickly. The Dark Side, would be, well, unbeatable.

"It's called, the Elder Wand."


	6. A Taste of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JK Rowling owns HP.**

The unfamiliar hall was strangely silent. He could hear the water pinging, the droplets dripping onto the cold stone floor. The hairs on his arms were raised, and Hadrian could feel someone's presence around him. Whispers ghosted through the air like phantoms and a sickening rusty smell filled his nose. Hadrian opened his eyes, making a choking noise as he took in the grotesque image. Mutilated bodies were piled up and their faces were constantly changing. Crimson blood spilled over the floors, and he noticed the blood splattered on the walls. His eyes watered from the smell of quickly rotting flesh, and he averted his gaze from the display of bloody cruelty before him. He could feel his heart beating fast, and he could barely breathe.

"I was expecting you."

Hadrian flinched, and his face drained of color into a sickly shade of white. He had a terrible feeling, and he had a very sudden urge to run. He grunted, but to his horror he discovered his feet were stuck to the floor. He stood frozen with dread and fear, and even his breathing shallowed.

"It's been so many years, Harry James Potter." The voice mocked. The voice was taunting him, its intentions filled with wicked contempt.

Hadrian clenched his fists together, hating the way the voice affected him. It was almost hissing with malice, and Hadrian wished he was anywhere but here.

"Show yourself!" He roared furiously. The voice did the equivalent of a chuckle, but Hadrian could hear the darkness laced throughout the rough, throaty laughter.

"If you don't come out, I will...I'll kill you!" Hadrian threatened, his eyes narrowing into slits. The voice seemed almost amused at Hadrian's weak attempt at a threat.

"I don't doubt that," the voice said so quietly, Hadrian could barely hear it. He watched as a lone figure stepped out from the darkness. The shadows seemed to swirl around him, curling around his body as he took each step. It was definitely a man, Hadrian thought as he made note of the thin, but muscular build of the figure.

Hadrian could hear the thunder crack, and lightning flashed outside the window. He held in a gasp, as the lighting illuminated the figure's face. The face was very familiar, and Hadrian stared at the man's haunting features. Half of the man's face was obscured by a silver hood, and his eyes were covered with a dark black mask.

"Who are you?" Hadrian growled. The man smirked, and Hadrian could see the light glint off his sharp teeth. The man had a sharp jaw, and his cheek bones were high and prominent. The way he walked was very regal, and he had an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Strange. You don't recognize me?" The man spoke, his voice rough and slightly disbelieving.

"Should I?"

"Tell me, Harry Potter, what do you see?" The man gestured to the bloody mess in front of Hadrian.

Hadrian was sick to his stomach, and he could feel something forcing his face to look at the horrid display of mangled bodies in front of him.

"What do you see?" The man hissed.

"I-I- I see dead bodies," Hadrian stuttered.

"Look closer."

Hadrian reluctantly peered at the dead bodies, and he started to breathe heavily at the still fresh wounds bleeding profusely.

"Who do you see?"

Hadrian stared at a face, and he inhaled sharply, "That's Alexander Potter."

The man seemed pleased with his answer, and he questioned him further, "Who else?"

Hadrian turned to look at another couple of faces, and a torn expression came over him. He looked as if he was trying hard not to smirk, but he also looked horrified.

"I see my former filthy excuses for parents. And that old fool Dumbledore."

The man laughed cruelly. Hadrian was frowning at the dead bodies. He looked up suddenly.

"Did you do this to them?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did." Hadrian concluded. A different face caught his eye in the pile, and Hadrian gasped.

"Is that...Is that Lord Voldemort?"

"You have eyes. Use them."

"But, but why? Why did you kill him? Why did you kill all these people? And how? How cruel can you be?" Hadrian choked out through his strangled breaths.

"You have to step on some people to get to the top." Was the only reply he got. Hadrian had a feeling that the shadow man would not elaborate further.

"You can't just kill anyone that comes in your way." Hadrian stated firmly, quickly averting his gaze as the man looked at him.

"I can, and I will."

"Why are you doing this?" Hadrian asked again.

"I already told you why."

"I won't let you keep killing everyone. Soon you will have no one left." Hadrian said.

The man smiled sadly, "You don't understand do you? Its too late, I have no one left."

"I have no one left either, but I'm not killing everyone." Hadrian pointed out.

"You have Lord Voldemort, and Bellatrix. And I reckon you'll have many more friends in the future." The man predicted.

"How did you know about them? Who are you?"

"They call me, the Dark Prince."

**_Riddle Manor [3 a.m]_**

Hadrian woke up in a cold sweat. He clutched the silk sheets to his chest and swung his gaze around the room, breathing heavily. The terrible image was burned into his mind, and Hadrian could almost hear his heart pounding.

"Hadrian, what has startled you?"

Hadrian let out a small yelp, and grabbed his new wand that was resting on his bedside table. 'Lumos' he hissed, and instantly the room was lit up. Hadrian sighed in relief as he saw the figure of Bellatrix slink slowly into his room. He glanced at the clock, frowning as he realized it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"What is it Bellatrix? Why are you here?" Hadrian moaned angrily, ducking his head under his pillow.

Bellatrix slapped the back of his head. "Get up child."

Hadrian growled, but began to sit up. "Why? It's the middle of the night, and I need my beauty sleep. Clearly...so do you."

Belltrix rolled her eyes, "Cheeky brat. Get up, your father wishes for your presence in the dungeons," She paused before adding, :And don't insult my appearance. Otherwise I won't hesitate to _Crucio_ you."

Hadrian raised his hands in mock surrender. He watched as Bellatrix laid out some robes for him, and then began to exit his room. Hadrian smiled and let his head fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt an electric shock and he jerked up, wide awake. He glowered at Bellatrix, who had an innocent expression plastered onto her face.

"Oops. My wand slipped. Now get up."

Hadrian scoffed. That was no accident. Nevertheless, he pulled himself out of bed, and touched the pure black robes laid out for him. They were pure silk and Hadrian could feel the magic radiating out of them. They had to be enchanted. Hadrian glanced at the silver mask laid to the side, and he gingerly picked it up. He put it on, and he could feel it melting onto his face. Hadrian started to panic, and he ripped the mask from his face. It didn't hurt in the least, but he still was weary of putting it back on.

"Hurry up!" Bellatrix screeched from outside the door. Hadrian scowled, and quickly put on his robes and lastly the mask. He walked outside and Bellatrix burst out laughing. Hadrian raised an eyebrow, cooly.

"You're wearing the robes backwards." She explained.

Hadrian flushed with embarrassment, but attempted to straighten the robes out. Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently. Once Hadrian was finished adjusting his robes, Bellatrix hesitantly reached her hand out to fix his ruffled hair. She ran her hands down his robes, and smoothed out any wrinkles in the fabric.

"There. Now you look perfect." She commented.

But Hadrian wasn't paying attention. Instead his gaze was trained on the dark figure next to Bellatrix. The man was tall, and held himself with a certain arrogance only a pureblood could have. He had dark hair, and wore robes of black. Hadrian could clearly see the Dark Mark on the man's forearm.

"Who are you?" Hadrian asked suspiciously.

The figure looked surprised to be addressed so bluntly. But he cleared his throat and spoke roughly. "My name is Rodolphus, Young Lord. I am the husband of Bellatrix."

"You married the insane lady? I feel sorry for you."

"Yes, I sometimes feel sorry for myself too." Rodolphus joked.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix shrieked, horrified. She slapped his chest, and he chuckled. His master's son was quite interesting. The child looked so much like his Lord, from the high cheekbones to the tall build. The only thing strange was the boy's unnerving bright green eyes. Rodolphus smiled at the boy, and ushered him forward.

"We must be going, or else the Dark Lord will not be pleased."

Hadrian nodded and began to walk down the dark corridors. The hallways and passaged built in Riddle Manor were built to confuse any possible intruders. The portraits shifted and the stairways seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Are you one of my father's Death Eaters?" Hadrian asked.

Rodolphus scowled, "I don't belong to any-"

He was cut off by Bellatrix casting a wordless "Silencio". She pinched his arm, and Rodolphus closed his mouth. Hadrian admired the man's stubbornness and smiled slightly.

"So why am I being interrupted from my sweet slumber?" Hadrian asked, pretending to yawn dramatically.

"I'm not sure." Bellatrix lied. She averted her gaze to the floor, and pushed her dark hair out of her face.

Hadrian stared at her for a moment. He analyzed the way she was hunched over, and the fleeting look of nervousness in her eyes.

"You're lying." He concluded. Hadrian abruptly stopped, causing Rodolphus to almost trample over him.

"Tell me why I'm needed, otherwise I won't take another step forward." Hadrian said firmly, attempting to sound bossy.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, and a secret message seemed to pass between them. They both shrugged and each grabbed one of Hadrian's arms, lifting him off the floor. Hadrian began to protest, and his legs thrashed in the air.

"Hey! Let me down! Why are you taking me? Just tell me!" He yelled angrily.

"Hadrian, stop being so dramatic." Bellatrix chastised.

The three walked for a while, up and down grand staircases, and through many secret passages. Hadrian glowered and attempted to escape their iron grip.

They reached the entrance to the dungeons, and Rodolphus pushed open the black doors. They both carefully put him down, and Hadrian slowly descended down the stairs into the dark, damp room. The dungeons were crowded with many Death Eaters in dark robes and with black hoods. Hadrian could see his father lounging on a large, black throne. A smaller, silver throne stood next to his. Voldemort's bright red eyes glowed in the darkness, and Hadrian could see him smirk.

"Ah, Hadrian. How nice of you to join us."

"Wasn't as if I had a choice, father." Hadrian bowed mockingly.

Voldemort sneered. The brat knew he couldn't curse his own heir in front of everyone.

Although the child was irritating and annoying, he was clever.

"Sit down, and please, behave." He warned Hadrian. Hadrian gave him a mischievous smile, but scampered forward, and sat onto his throne.

Voldemort rose up from his throne, and cleared his throat. Immediately, everyone in the dungeons ceased talking, and it was dead silent. Everyone dedicated their undivided attention to the Dark Lord.

"I have gathered you all today, to announce something of high importance." Voldemort said, in a low voice.

"I have recently acquired a new heir. You may address him as my lord, or young master."

Hadrian concealed his shock. He didn't realize that Voldemort would present his existence to the Dark side so soon.

"Come forward. One at a time, and present yourselves to him. Swear your loyalty, and step back. Lucius, you first." Voldemort gestured to the pale blond to his right.

The tall man stepped forward and took off his mask, revealing his handsome and pureblood features.

"Lucius Malfoy, my lord." The man bowed, and continued. "I will be your transfiguration tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord, and his heir."

Hadrian kept his face blank, but nodded in acknowledgement. The next man stepped forward and he pulled off his hood. The man had jet black, shoulder-length oily hair, and a large hooked nose. His eyes were pitch black, and his lips were curled.

"Severus Snape...my lord." The man seemed reluctant to address such a small child as his lord.

"I will be your potions tutor. I am also a professor at Hogwarts. I hereby, pledge my allegiance" The man paused, and he clenched his teeth together, before continuing. "to the Dark Lord, and his heir."

Hadrian's eyes twinkled with amusement at a death eater working as a professor. He was dangling right under the Light Side's noses.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, my lord. I will be your Flying instructor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord, and his heir."

The man stepped back, and another stepped forward.

"Rabastan Lestrange, my lord. Brother of Rodolphus. I will be your Charms teacher. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord, and his heir."

"Nott, my lord. I will be your Ancient Runes tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark lord and his heir."

"Rosier, my lord. I will be your Arithmancy tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark lord and his heir."

"Mulciber, my lord. I will be your Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark lord and his heir."

"Barty Crouch, my lord." A man stood forward.

Hadrian sat up straighter in his chair, intrigued by the youngest man in the room. He had shaggy dark hair an insane look in his eyes, that reminded him of Bellatrix.

"I will be your History of Magic tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark lord and his heir."

"Dolohov, my lord. I will be your Occlumency and Legilimency tutor. I hereby pledge my allegiance to the Dark lord and his heir."

Hadrian quickly grew bored, as more and more death eaters presented themselves to him. Each death eater came forward, and told him of their specialty. He realized they were going in order from most prestigious, to lesser important death eaters. Some of the death eaters in the back weren't even introduced.

Voldemort rose from his throne, once more.

"My inner circle and myself will teach my heir. When he attends Hogwarts, he will act as a spy for the dark side. We will train him to become the perfect Death Eater, the perfect Slytherin, the perfect Dark Lord. And one day, when he is of age, we will take over the world together! The light will be tortured, killed, and crushed." Voldemort hissed.

A loud cheer rang out through the room, and Hadrian held his cool gaze.

"But how do we know he will become brilliant? How do we even know he will get into Hogwarts. He is but a small child." A lone voice called from the back.

Hadrian's blood ran cold, and his eyes flashed. How dare someone question him and his ability. He had just escaped from a place where everyone thought he was useless and unworthy. Voldemort seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he hissed and the death eaters immediately cleared a path. At the end of the path was a rather small balding man, and he was already sweating with fear.

"What is your name?" Hadrian asked coldly.

The man whimpered, and stuttered. "L-L-Layn, my lord. Jeffrey Layn."

Voldemort regarded the man with an angry stare. "Layn. Not even worthy enough to be on the lowest ranked tier. Come forward Jeffrey Layn."

Many Death Eaters around him were itching with anticipation. No one insulted the Dark Lord, or anyone relating to him, and got away with it. Hadrian smirked at their anticipation. He would give them exactly what they wanted.

Voldemort raised his wand, the incantation already beginning to form on his lips. But Hadrian stepped forward, and held up a hand. Voldemort reluctantly lowered his wand, and glared at Hadrian.

"Do tell me why you stopped me from finishing this fool?" Voldemort sneered, gesturing to the blubbering man on the stone floor.

"You should not have to do this, father." Hadrian spoke clearly, and eloquently.

The man on the floor gasped in relief, and he started to rise from his curled up position on the floor.

"Th-Tha-Thank you, my lord. Thank you for having mercy on me." Layn wheezed.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow, ignoring his father's well concealed disbelief.

"Did I say I was finished? Furthermore, did I say you could get off the floor?"

The man froze, and his face filled with dread. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, my lord. I never meant to, It just slipped out..I thought no one was listening. Please, please don't! I promise I'll never do it again. I'm so very sorry."

Hadrian clenched his teeth together and raised his wand. Many of the inner circle Death Eaters gasped with recognition at their Dark Lord's wand. Now former wand.

"Transmogrify." Hadrian hissed. His eyes turned hard, and almost seemed to glow bright green. The room turned frigid, and the Death Eaters closest to him, flinched.

The man on the floor screamed in pain, and his back arched. Hadrian smiled evilly at the way the man's arm twisted back when he moved his wand. Hadrian pulled his wand closer to him, and enjoyed hearing the _crack_ of the man's bones. His arm fell limply to the ground in a puddle of blood. The man jerked around, and the spectators winced as they heard the crunch of the man's legs. Hadrian twisted his wand, and it caused the man's torso to twist around, and it was only a matter of minutes before the man passed out from the near snapping of his spine.

"Wake him up. And finish him." Hadrian growled, pointing to the nearest death eater. Hadrian wanted to kill the man himself. How dare he make such comments? It struck Hadrian hard when the man spoke as if Hadrian was unworthy. Lily and James Potter had ignored him because he wasn't as special as his brother. The Dursleys had abused him because they thought he was a complete waste and menace. In Riddle Manor, next to his father, Voldemort, Hadrian felt like he finally belonged. People respected him, and from his recent display, he suspected people even feared him. He was finally wanted.

The man was dragged off, and Hadrian smirked as he heard the strangled screams and the unmistakable bright green flash of the killing curse. Voldemort barely concealed his cruel smile and his eyes were burning with pride at his recently acquired protégé.

"That was an impressive display. Well done." Voldemort spoke, proudly.

He turned to his Death Eaters, and surveyed their faces. He was happy to see that most of their faces were horrified, and some were twisted with fear. They all gazed at him with a newfound respect. If such a small child could instill this much fear now, what could this extraordinary boy do in the future?

"Does anyone else dare to question my heir of his rightful place next to my throne?"

People quickly whispered, "no. no no. Of course not."

Voldemort smiled. "Good. And now without any more further disturbances, I present to you, Hadrian Draven Riddle." Voldemort paused, and saw that every single eye was on his heir.

"The Heir of Darkness , Destroyer of the Light, and soon to be, The conquerer of the World!"


	7. Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Riddle Manor [5 years later]**

"Hadrian. Wake up."

Hadrian mumbled incoherently and waved his hand, trying to shoo away the unpleasant voice.

"Hadrian." The voice was sharp, and Hadrian moaned sleepily under his breath.

Suddenly, he could feel his arm being yanked out from under his head. His head slammed onto the brewing table, and Hadrian growled with irritation clearly evident on his face. He could hear childish snickers coming from his right. Hadrian opened one eye and glared at the platinum blond next to him.

"Er...Hadrian?"

Hadrian snapped his head around, and clenched his teeth, "What?!"

"Perhaps you should take your hand out of the potion you are brewing."

Hadrian scoffed. As if he would ever be as clumsy as to...The rest of his thoughts trailed off as caught a glimpse of his hand halfway into the sickly green potion that was bubbling in his cauldron. He quickly yanked it out like it was on fire. Hadrian's face flushed with embarrassment and he hastily wiped his hand on every possible surface he could find.

"Mr. Riddle, how many times have I told you, you must concentrate on your potion if you wish for it to be perfect." Severus Snape spoke smoothly, scowling down at him.

Hadrian made a face at his greasy-bat potions tutor, "It's so boring watching it bubble."

"Draco doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"But this is boring, and he's boring. It's like a match made in heaven." Hadrian smiled impishly.

Draco, the boy sitting next to him, pushed Hadrian off the stool. Hadrian fell onto the floor with a small thud, and glared at Draco who wore a smug look on his face.

"Oy, Draco! Don't you hurt poor Hadrian." A shrill voice cut in. Hadrian smirked triumphantly, Draco was so going to get it now. Bellatrix Lestrange stomped into the room, holding her head high.

"Bellatrix." Snape addressed her curtly. He clearly looked annoyed at all the disruptions in his lesson.

"Poor Hadrian?" Draco repeated, astonished.

"He incredibly important, and don't you hurt even a little hair on his head. He doesn't deserve your bad influences. He is an angel. You understand me? Don't touch Hadrian. Or else." Bellatrix scolded. She had grown quite attached to the child, and after many years she was almost considered the 'mother-figure' in Hadrian's life.

"Auntie Bella, sometimes I wonder if you love Hadrian more than you love me. Your own flesh and blood. How could you?" Draco whined theatrically, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"But it's true..." Hadrian grinned unabashedly. He ducked his head before Bellatrix could whack him upside the head.

"Hush Draco. You too Hadrian." Bellatrix said, but she did not try hide the smile threatening to creep onto her face.

"I'm assuming we are done with the lesson for today?" Bellatrix said loudly, winking at Hadrian discreetly. Hadrian grinned, knowing she was well-aware of the fact that the lesson was far from over.

"How can you even-What kind of- Of course not!" Snape snapped.

"So that's a yes?" Hadrian asked cautiously. Snape sputtered, but before he could say anything Bellatrix cut him off.

"Yes, I believe so. Come Hadrian, Draco." Bellatrix ushered them off their workbenches, and rolled her eyes as her nephew looked at his halfway completed potion, almost longingly.

Once they had left the room, Severus Snape muttered angrily to himself. Perhaps he had made the wrong decision in joining the Death Eaters, and personally tutoring the Dark Lord's bratty heir. Dumbledore simply thought he was a spy. Severus almost chuckled at the old coot's obliviousness. It was true he had first started associating with the Dark Side having... questionable intentions...but after seeing their rising potential, Snape quickly switched loyalties. Had he made a mistake?

Snape growled as he cleaned the boys' messes on their brewing tables. These supplies were extremely rare and expensive, since the Dark Lord's heir would have no less than the best. They could not be cleaned by magic, so instead of the boys cleaning up, Severus was slaving away. Must they always be so rowdy and immature? There wouldn't be half as much to clean up, if they simply stuck their faces in their books and paid attention. Snape finished scrubbing the equipment clean, cursing many times. He scrubbed and wiped until he could see a distorted reflection of himself gleaming on the shiny surface.

Severus smiled, the term being very loosely applied. He wasn't sure what to do with their surely defective potions. Nevertheless, Severus Snape poured each potion into a separate vial and gave it a little shake, curious to see if it would explode, or react. There was no way he would be keeping explosive potions in his storage cabinet. He shook his head when one of the potions stayed the same hideous green. But Severus was surprised to see the other potion turn into a pale, almost clear green. He raised an eyebrow at the palpable change, and picked his wand.

"Emendo" Snape spoke dryly, in his smooth voice. The grading spell he had created in his early teaching years had been a life-safer. It had never been wrong He drummed his fingers against the vial, waiting for the results to appear.

The potion in the vial glowed green, before returning to its normal color. Snape's jaw dropped in shock. How could that brat make this high level potion so flawlessly? And the child had even fallen asleep in the middle of it! He was absolutely flabbergasted since the potion was impeccable, the color was correct and even the consistency was flawless. Snape stared at the potion, nit-picking for any small mistakes. He was not going to deny that he was disappointed because he did not find any errors.

Severus knew it was definitely Hadrian's potion, since Draco's wasn't even close to being finished when he had checked. Both boys were skilled at potions, but when it came down to who best, Snape reluctantly had to admit it was clearly Hadrian.

That boy didn't even try. He fell asleep! He dropped his hand into the potion! Severus Snape didn't know how such a small child could be so skilled in a subject like this. Potions was his speciality, and it required nothing less than perfection. It was the small details, such as stirring one more time than the directions stated, or accidentally adding a small ingredient, that could ultimately ruin the potion. Severus was drawn to this subject, because he demanded perfection in everything he did. Potions was no exception. But this brat, this heir of the Dark Lord; he was a prodigy. Severus leaned back in his desk chair, shaking his head in disbelief.

There was no question now. He knew there was a war coming. Even the blubbering idiot Peter Pettigrew knew war was inevitable. The magical world was in danger, and only a war would solve it. The Light side had their cherished Savior, and the Dark side had Lord Voldemort and Hadrian Draven Riddle. Severus sneered. The supposed Savior of the Light, was a complete fool. The boy was like dirt at the bottom of his shoe. Alexander Potter was below vermin, even below the Weaselys in his opinion. He was completely daft, and did not even compare to Hadrian. Severus had the unpleasant experience of meeting the Savior, and he was not impressed. Everything that came out of his mouth was completely moronic. The boy was too much like his father, James Potter. Always puffing out his chest with pride in his less than desirable attributes.

Severus scowled. Yes, he had questioned his loyalty many times, but the truth was, Severus Snape was a man of hard logic and self-perseverance. He did not care much for morals. He did not care much for rules. He wanted to see the world be torn apart, and then be carefully rebuilt by skilled hands. It didn't matter who had to be destroyed in order for it to happen.

After spending almost five years with the Dark Side, Severus had no doubt the Light would lose. And Severus Snape hated to lose. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew the Dark Lord's strength was wavering. Hadrian Draven Riddle would lead this war, Severus was sure of it. There would be no more switching sides now, he thought confidently. The Dark would conquer, and Severus would sure as hell be there for it when it happened.

**Potter Manor [Current Time]**

Lily Potter leaned against her bedroom door, playing with her fingers. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her head felt heavy. She rested her eyes on the wrinkle free duvet on her perfectly made bed. Suddenly it seemed _too perfect_. Lily locked the door and was trembling as she walked towards the bed. Making sure no one was looking, she leaned down and pried open a floorboard near the foot of the bed. Her heart swelled with sadness as she gingerly picked up a deeply cherished photo, plated in a pure gold frame. Lily stared wistfully at the only picture of her other son, Harry James Potter. He was smiling, but his eyes were empty, almost haunting. Lily gently touched his face, and bit her lip with guilt. She collapsed onto the bed, hugging the photo to her chest. Her eyes were shut tightly, but they were threatening to overflow with tears.

What had she done?

She had sent away one of her children, for no reason at all.

But there was a reason, Alexander needed his training without any distractions. Lily smiled at the thought of Alexander. He was her joy, he was what made her smile. He was what reminded her that sending Harry away was a smart decision.

"Lily, are you in there?" James' voice called from outside the door. Lily sniffled once, and wiped away her tears. She stared at the picture once more, before stashing the picture in its hidden place.

"Yes James. Come in."

The door unlocked, and swung open slowly. James Potter had a wide smile on his face, but it quickly faded when he saw his wife's condition. James closed the door quietly, and crossed the large room. Lily turned her face away and clasped and unclasped her hands several times. James sat down next to Lily, taking her hands in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. He nervously ran a free hand through his messy hair. He adjusted his glasses before rubbing his thumb on the back of Lily's hand. The gesture was intimate, and Lily finally turned to face her husband.

"Do you think we made the wrong decision?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" James Potter asked, although he felt he knew what she was speaking about. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as she spoke again.

"Do you think we made the wrong decision in sending Harry away?" Lily asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs rapidly.

James glanced at his wife's tear-streaked face and sighed heavily, "Not this again Lil'."

"He is our son, James. We can't just forget about him!" Lily cried out.

James patted her hands comfortingly. The feeling in his stomach had intensified. Now it felt like a cold chunk of ice settling in his stomach.

"He is perfectly safe where he is." James said firmly.

"What if he isn't? What if Death Eaters come attack where he is staying?"

"They won't. There are blood wards set up around your sister's home." He reassured her.

"But what if-what if-if-"

"Lily, he is perfectly fine."

"He hates us James! The first words he has ever said to us were 'I hate you'. How can you not be concerned?" Lily exclaimed.

"Because Alexander deserves my full and undivided attention. He is our only hope to end this war. The more powerful he gets, the faster we can get Harry back. Besides Harry will be attending Hogwarts. You'll see him then." James stated, in an authoritative tone. He wiped away Lily's tears and hugged her close to him.

"It'll all be okay. This war will not last forever." He soothed.

Lily nodded sadly, "I know I just miss him so much."

"Alexander needs us. Come on, love." James whispered. He slowly stood up, holding out a hand for his wife. Lily hesitated, before placing her hand in his. He pulled up and into his arms, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be fine darling."

He ushered her out the door, but Lily Potter glanced back longingly at the secret floorboard near her bed. Her gaze travelled up to the once crisply made bed. It was now covered with small wrinkles. Somehow, Lily Potter liked it better this way.

They walked through the wide halls of Potter Manor, hand in hand. She could hear the peals of childish laughter coming from the training room before she even opened the doors. When James pushed open the doors, Lily had to hold in her laughter. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" She asked trying to conceal the mirth in her eyes.

"Nothing mum." Alexander replied innocently.

"Alexander Evan Potter. Is there a reason you turned Mister Dumbledore pink?"

"Good one Alexander." James commented, admiring his son's handiwork.

Lily whacked James upside the head, and began to apologize profusely to Dumbledore. The old wizard simply waved it off.

"Its fine Lily. No really, its perfectly alright. Boys will be boys." He smiled.

"It was accident. I sorry." Alexander Potter whispered. He still didn't speak as well as some other children his age, but he was getting there.

"What were you trying to do then?" James inquired, almost disappointed that Alexander had only done the trick on accident.

"We were working on the 'lumos' charm." Dumbledore cut in to explain.

"Still?" Lily Potter exclaimed, shocked. It had been almost six months and they were still working on a simple charm. She quickly realized her mistake, and covered her mouth and flushing with embarrassment.

"It's quite alright Lily. Alexander just seems to need a bit more time mastering it. He's only eight after all." Dumbledore chuckled, although there was an edge to his voice that made Lily feel as though everything was not alright.

She gazed at her son with concern. Alexander Potter had grown remarkably in the past few years. He was slightly on the chubby side, since he was the only child of a doting mother. Alexander had a short temper, and he always lashed out on others if he didn't get his way. Lily suspected this was their fault as well, for he was the Savior of the Light side. Of course the prophesied child must have everything.

One glance at James told her that he was not on the same page as her. He was glowing with pride at his son, and Lily couldn't help but wonder if he truly missed Harry like she did. James never bonded well with Harry, since Harry was always quiet and never spoke. Except for those hateful words he said on that night.

Merlin, it had been his birthday too. Lily felt sick to her stomach as she realized she had abandoned her other child on the day of his birthday.

"Isn't it wonderful Lily? Our little boy is growing up!" James exclaimed, disrupting Lily of her somber thoughts. Lily simply smiled weakly.

"Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?" She asked sweetly, ignoring the curious look she got from her husband.

"Of course, my dear." Dumbledore responded. They stepped off towards a corner of the large room, and Lily turned to face Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled like sapphires and for once in her life, Lily Potter hated them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked bluntly, ignoring all other formalities. Her green eyes flashed, and Dumbledore stiffened.

"Pardon?"

"Alexander." Lily gestured to him. He was being chased around playfully by James and Lily had to smile. She turned back to Dumbledore. "He isn't developing his magic quickly."

"Lily he is only eight. What do you expect?" Dumbledore said, as if he was speaking to a small child.

Lily glanced around before whispering in a low voice, "I know that's what you told me. Now tell me the truth. Why is it taking so long?"

"Are you questioning my actions?"

Lily Potter took a deep breath, and looked straight into her former headmaster's eyes. "Yes. I am."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, and stroked his beard. "Alexander's magical core is not as strong as I had thought. At first, I thought it was because he was so young. But now, even after almost five years, I know the real reason."

"What is it?" Lily prompted further.

"I-I can't tell you my dear."

"Why not!? This is _my _son you are speaking about. Why isn't it as strong as before?"

"I can't tell you."

"Dumbledore you will tell me right now, or so help me god I will-"

"He is the prophesied child, but he is not miracle. His magical core will develop as he becomes more and more experienced with magic."

Lily faltered, and she closed her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Alexander Potter, will develop like any other wizard child. He is not physically special. He may be destined to defeat Voldemort,"

Lily flinched.

"But he is completely normal inside. He does not have extreme power, and will probably not have many talents." Dumbledore explained.

"So the Savior of the Wizarding World, is completely normal? That's it? He's a normal, average boy, with a greater-than-life title?"

Dumbledore hesitated, before quickly saying "Precisely."

He did not enjoy lying to one of his favorite former students, but he knew it was necessary. Besides, it was almost true. He knew it needed to be done.

"He will require some training, but he will become one of the greatest wizards the world has yet to see!" Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I trust you will not share this news with anyone? Including James." Dumbledore stated firmly.

Lily nodded, and turned to face her family. James was swinging Alexander above his head, and she frowned.

"James. Stop it. You'll hurt him. We can't have you hurting the Savior!" Lily called across the room. James stopped twirling his son, and looked up sheepishly. He gently set Alexander down, and Alexander toppled with dizziness.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. As long as you keep my sons safe." Lily Potter said, glancing back at Dumbledore. He did not miss the fact that she said sons. Plural.

Dumbledore swallowed, before speaking solemnly, "I promise."

But it was a promise already broken.

**Riddle Manor [Two weeks later]**

"Hadrian, your father wishes to see you." A voice called from the doorway. Hadrian glanced up from his parchment, smiling slightly at Bellatrix.

"Hello Bella. Do you know why father requires my presence? I don't remember doing anything mischievous recently."

"He didn't tell me." Bellatrix spoke slowly trying to conceal her enthusiasm. Hadrian simply raised an eyebrow. She was practically bursting with excitement, and she claimed not to know a thing.

"It's a surprise." She explained finally.

"I don't like surprises." Hadrian scowled, but stood up from his desk anyways. He carefully tucked away his quill and ink and pushed in the chair.

"Trust me," Bellatrix paused as she laid a hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "You'll like this one."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. Bella's surprises usually were not good. He once got turned into a rabbit because of her 'surprise'. He walked out the door, waiting for Bellatrix to follow. When she didn't, he immediately grew suspicious.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. Your father wants to see you, alone."

Hadrian shrugged, but he suddenly felt more nervous. His father rarely saw him alone.

"Oh and Hadrian?"

"Hhm?"

"Happy Birthday."

Hadrian grinned, but continued walking. Every year Bellatrix was the first to wish him a happy birthday. On his birthday no one mentioned his twin, and he was exempt from all his lessons. He got many presents and sometimes Narcissa planned a magnificent party in his honor.

Hadrian had finally learned to navigate himself through the large manor and easily made his way to his father's private office. His father only taught him one lesson, only once a week. The Unforgivable Resistance. Hadrian felt like his father enjoyed casting unforgivable curses. His own heir was no exception. That was one of the things Hadrian liked about his father. His father would never treat him like rubbish, but would never treat him as a god either. Lord Voldemort would never go easy on Hadrian if they dueled. Hadrian couldn't wait to one day fight alongside his father.

Hadrian paused outside the door, raising his fist to knock. He already made the mistake of entering without knocking once, and his bum was sore for a week. The door opened with a creak and Hadrian slipped inside.

"You wished to see me father." Hadrian stated, bowing down before his father.

"Rise. I have called you here to gift you with a present for your birthday." Voldemort said in a low voice.

"Where is it?" Hadrian asked eagerly, the cool and collected façade slipping away.

"Control yourself." Voldemort snapped. Hadrian lowered his head and nodded.

"It is not something that can be wrapped. You will have to come with us to receive it."

Hadrian's smile faded. "Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this little surprise." Voldemort smirked, and with a wave of his hand he transformed both his and Hadrian's clothes into ink black robes. Hadrian felt a mask melt into his face, and he looked up at Voldemort.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

"I don't need one. Everyone knows who I am already."

Hadrian rolled his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Lord Voledmort. Lord Voldemort chose to ignore it, since it was the boy's birthday. Instead, he reached out a pale, bony hand and waited for Hadrian to hold it.

"Are we apparating?"

"No, I just want to hold your hand. Of course we are apparating." Voldemort spit out sarcastically.

Hadrian hesitated, before carefully placing his hand in Voldemort's. The room swirled around him, and Hadrian could feel the familiar pressure pushing against him from all sides. His head felt like it was going to burst and his stomach was rolling around in his body. Then just as quick as it started, the unpleasant sensation stopped, and Hadrian stood dizzy on his feet. Hadrian almost felt like he was going to vomit, but he took a deep breath and steadied himself before looking up at Voldemort.

"Where are we?" Hadrian asked curiously. He glanced around at the simple cottage like house ahead of them. It was dark outside and it made Hadrian wonder what exactly they were doing out here.

Hadrian could see a cloaked figure approaching in his peripheral vision and he snapped his neck around.

"Lucius?" Hadrian whispered as he caught sight of the trademark platinum blonde hair on the man's head.

"What is Mr. Malfoy doing here?" Hadrian asked. Voldemort ignored him and chose to address Lucius instead.

"I trust everything is in order?" Lord Voldemort stated in a silky voice.

"O-Of course my Lord." Lucius replied, his eyes flickering to the cottage ahead.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Hadrian demanded, childishly stomping his foot.

"Who has arrived already?" Voldemort questioned.

"My lord, Bellatrix and Rodolphus are here. Dolohov is present and Crouch will be arriving shortly. "

"Good...good. Shall we begin?"

"After you, my Lord." Lucius smiled maliciously, and pulled out his wand.

"Hadrian, welcome to your first Death Eater raid. Happy Birthday."

Hadrian widened his eyes and let out a strangled gasp as Voldemort shot powerful red sparks in the sky with a _bang._

The raid had begun.

Hadrian stood frozen as he saw Lucuis charge into the cottage. Hadrian could hear screams and the bright green light of the Killing Curse flooded the house. A woman ran outside, holding a small girl in her arms. Bellatrix lunged, and brandished her wand shooting out a violent burst of light. The woman screamed as the curse hit her, and the little girl fell to the ground. Hadrian watched in awe as Bellatrix dueled the woman. Bella looked terrifying, with her hair whipping in the wind dangerously and her eyes flashing.

The other Death Eaters were ransacking the house, killing anyone that came in their way. Bellatrix fired curse after curse, cackling wickedly as the spells shot the woman constantly. The woman was ripped apart, literally. She was dripping with blood, and her face was losing color. She was wheezing with pain, but she still stood over her child.

"Give me the child!" Bellatrix shrieked angrily.

"Over my dead body!"

"Well that won't take too long." Bellatrix laughed and shouted "Crucio!"

The woman screamed and shook violently with pain. Hadrian winced, and averted his gaze.

"Why do we want that girl so badly?" Hadrian whispered to Lord Voldemort.

"She is a Seer, and will be of great importance to us. But her foolish parents refuse to give her up."

"Oh."

"My Lord, I have brought the man as you wished." Lucius reappeared, dragging a half alive man with him. The man almost had the same hair as Lucius, except his was slightly darker.

"Well done Lucius. Hadrian, what shall we do with this filthy blood traitor?" Voldemort drawled out gesturing to the ragged man thrown onto the ground.

"I will never let you take her. She has a gift, that is only to be shared with us. She will die before she goes with you. I'll kill her myself, but she will not be on the Dark Side." The man rasped out, clutching his chest in pain.

"You are willing to kill your own child, just to ensure her gift will not help the Dark Side?" Hadrian spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"What shall we do with him?" Voldemort thought out loud.

"Nothing." Hadrian said softly, looking at the man in disgust.

"What!?" Voldemort and Lucius exclaimed, glancing at Hadrian in disbelief.

"We will do nothing to him. But he will watch his wife die, and then watch his 'precious' daughter be taken away from him. He will live, but just barely. Everything in his life will be taken away, and he will not have anything else to live for. He will hate himself so much, he might kill himself for us." Hadrian spoke evilly.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Voldemort smirked, before turning to the man. The man had heard the entire conversation, and his face paled.

"You can't do this." The man protested helplessly, trying to escape.

Lucius held him in place, and Hadrian leaned down.

"Watch me." He whispered loudly and clearly.

Lucius dragged the man to where Bellatrix was dueling with the man's wife.

"Bella. Stop playing with your prey. Finish her already." Hadrian said, glancing at the man's horrified expression.

"As you wish, Young Lord. _Avada Kedavra_." She shrieked.

"NO!"

But it was too late. Bellatrix danced around with glee as the women fell to the ground, her eyes unblinking. The man was close to tears, and Hadrian growled at the pathetic mess.

"Are we finished?" Voldemort said, glancing at the man with disdain.

"Not yet." Hadrian said, walking towards the small girl cowering on the ground. She was curled up in a ball, shaking and tears were running down her face. Her eyes were shocking blue and filled to the brim with secrets. She was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood.

"Do you want to come with us? Get away from these terrible people?" Hadrian asked softly, looking into the small girl's eyes.

"My daddy don't want me." The girl stated. "I know who you are."

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Hello Harry Potter."

"You know who I really am?" Hadrian was surprised.

"I come with you. I help you. You be my friend?" She spoke rapidly, ignoring Hadrian.

"You want to come with us?" He repeated, shocked that she would come so willingly. They had just killed her mother and yet she wanted to go with them. "Why?"

"Destiny." She said quietly, glaring at her bedraggled father. He was staring at her, almost pleadingly. She childishly stuck out her tongue, and turned back to Hadrian.

"What's your name?" Hadrian asked, intrigued by the little girl.

The girl took a deep breath and was quiet for a minute before a dazzling smile broke out on her face.

"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. But in the future, you will call me Destiny."


	8. A Trip to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Riddle Manor [3 years later]**

Riddle Manor was known for being filled with secret passages and trick corridors. It was heavy with dark magic and strong enchantments concealed the massive property from prying eyes. One wrong turn could have you on the opposite side of the manor, and even one wrong step could trigger trick stairs. Over the years, Hadrian and Destiny had learned the small secrets to avoid these unpleasant encounters. But there was one room in Riddle Manor that was shrouded by mystery. This room had several enchantments, and strong magic, along with powerful blood wards. Any intruder would be scorched to ashes within five feet into the room. It's doors were opened only once a month for confidential Death Eater meetings. Hadrian had tried to break into the room many times, just to see if he could. But he could never even touch the door since it burned his hand on contact.

So when Hadrian Draven Riddle finally received his Hogwarts Letter, he was shocked when he unthinkingly barged into the room without any casualties.

"Father look, my Hogwarts letter came!"

"How did you get in here?"

Hadrian faltered, and glanced back at the door with utter disbelief. "I'm not sure."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop the subject, for they were not in private. Hadrian's pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he noticed his father's Death Eaters looking at him with interest.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not realize you were having a meeting today."

"Of course you didn't." Voldemort said sarcastically, turning back to face his Death Eaters. Hadrian stood still not sure what to do.

"Well take a seat. You aren't just going to stand there are you?"

Hadrian's jaw dropped open. He had been present at many Death Eater meetings, but his father had never allowed him to come to the top-secret meetings that took place in this room. He had never participated in any of the meetings, but rest assured, everyone knew of his reputation, and what he was capable of. They had all seen him ferociously torture unsuspecting victims and play with the emotions of the weak.

"Close your mouth and sit down. We have important things to discuss."

Hadrian promptly shut his mouth, and sat down on the rigid chair, slipping a look of cool indifference on his face. He watched his father speak about upcoming raids, and discuss their hatred for muggles and muggleborns-alike. He perked up when the topic of Sirius Black came up.

"We must dispose of him, my Lord." Doholov stated with hatred dripping from his hollow voice.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Voldemort drawled, flashing his eyes with annoyance. Doholov tried to look brave, but Hadrian smirked as he could see straight through the mask of false courage. The man was almost quivering with fear.

"Can't we just kill my dear old cousin?" Bellatrix sneered in a false sweet voice.

"Tempting, but no. He might be useful in the future." Voldemort said.

"Perhaps we could put him in Azkaban?" Lucius suggested tentatively.

"And pray tell, how are we going to land one of the most adored wizards of Britain, into Azkaban?"

Hadrian thought for a minute, before he spoke slowly. "Murder."

"The Dark Lord already said we can't kill him." Nott snapped.

Hadrian glared at the man with pure annoyance. " I never said murder _him_, you twit."

Nott began to stand up angrily, but he was held in place.

"Mind your place Nott." Voldemort hissed. "Continue Hadrian."

"What is the worst crime a wizard can commit? Other than murder?" Hadrian asked the room full of people.

"Being a squib." Bellatrix snickered.

"Other than that." Hadrian fought to hide a smile.

"Exposing magic?" Lucius offered.

"Exactly. Now what if we combine murder and exposing magic?"

"Get to your point Hadrian, we don't have all day." Voldemort sighed impatiently.

"We murder a couple of muggles, and frame it on Sirius Black. Everyone will think he did it, plus he exposed magic. The ministry will have to mass-obliviate all the spectators. He'll be in Azkaban faster than you can say Avada Kedavra." Hadrian explained.

"That just might work." Voldemort thought out loud.

"I volunteer my services!" Bellatrix shrieked before anyone could speak. She stood up and cackled with excitement.

Hadrian grimaced. "Sorry Bella. You are too valuable for this job." He chose his words carefully, as to not upset his surrogate mother/aunt.

"What?"

"We need someone that won't be missed if something goes wrong." Voldemort explained further, catching on to Hadrian's idea.

"And I'll miss you." Hadrian grinned cheekily. "So you won't be the person to do this."

Bellatrix huffed, but sat back down reluctantly. Her normally insane features were marred by the angry scowl on her face.

"Who do you have in mind, my Lord?" Severus Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know just the person." Hadrian smirked.

"Please, by all means, enlighten us." Snape sneered.

"He is equivalent to a rat, and quite useless. But he will get the job done."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Peter Pettigrew?"

"Of course. No one will suspect him. I'm assuming that the Order still thinks that he is friends with Potter?"

"Brilliant, Hadrian!" Bellatrix complimented.

"Yes..yes. This plan is quite suitable. Very well then. We shall proceed with this action. Rabastan, you will supervise the rat to make sure he fulfills the task at all costs. Understood?" Voldemort said.

Rabastan nodded quickly, silently vowing not to disappoint his master.

"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood up from their chairs, stretching their limbs a bit before slowly striding out the heavy doors. Hadrian was about to get up from his seat as well, but Voldemort stopped him. They waited till everyone was out of the room, and Voldemort slammed the doors shut.

Hadrian gulped.

"Don't look so scared. You look like a pathetic muggle. I just wanted to congratulate you on the Hogwarts letter."

Hadrian relaxed considerably, and raised an eyebrow. "Well then, why is it you stopped me from leaving?"

Voldemort hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to go to Durmstrang instead? Even that French school will be perfectly suitable."

Hadrian scowled. "You went to Hogwarts. Draco's going to Hogwarts. Bellatrix is sending Destiny to Hogwarts. Why can't I go?"

"It was a simply a suggestion. Considering the fact that Lily Potter is the muggle studies professor at Hogwarts..." Voldemort trailed off, scanning Hadrian for any kind of reaction. His lip curled in satisfaction as he saw the boy did not even flinch from the obvious anger he was feeling upon listening to that mudblood's name.

"What of it?" Hadrian said in a haughty tone. "Honestly, what do you think I'll do? Jump into her arms and beg to be loved again?"

Voldemort stayed silent, regarding his heir carefully.

"Merlin, you honestly think I would do that?" Hadrian scoffed with disbelief. "I hate that woman. And as you know, I tend to hold grudges."

"Very well then. See to it that you do not make a fool out of yourself and disgrace the Riddle family name." Voldemort said with distaste. '

"About that. Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard, but he is not dumb. He will know I have some connection to you. What am I to tell him?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"Hadrian!" A soft voice scolded. "Gentlemen do not use such language!"

Hadrian and Lord Voldemort both turned to see Destiny, formerly Luna Lovegood, walking up to them.

"Destiny? How did you get in here?" Voldemort asked with surprise clearly evident on his face.

"I opened the door." She giggled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Voldemort rolled his eyes at the blatant lie and made a mental note to recheck the restrictions.

"I assume you got your letter too?"

"Yes. But I also got one from Beauxbatons Academy in France!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Would you consider going to Beauxbatons?" Lord Voldemort asked.

Destiny simply scoffed delicately, and turned to Hadrian. Hadrian didn't know how she did it, but Destiny do anything she wanted and would never get punished. It was safe to say, he was a bit jealous of his friend/sister/cousin.

"I bet Bella has already planned a trip to Diagon Alley and gotten you loads of new robes." Hadrian guessed. Destiny was a bit spoiled, but she never acted like it. She was nothing like Draco, who was spoiled rotten. Destiny was not very fond of Draco, but they were still close friends.

"So what if mother has already planned ahead?" She argued defensively. Over the past few years, Bellatrix Lestrange had grown attached to the young girl, and treated her like an unofficial daughter. When Destiny had accidentally called Bellatrix 'mother', Bella insisted that Destiny call her that from then on. Since her own mother did not love her half as much as Belltrix adored her, Destiny went along with it. Apparently, it was nice to have a girl in the Death Eater family. Between Bellatrix and Narcissa, Destiny was treated like a princess.

"Are you two done socializing?" Voldemort snapped.

The two children both turned to Lord Voldemort and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

It only took about three seconds before they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Quiet." Voldemort growled, and instantly they shut up.

"As I was saying," He continued, "Dumbledore will know who you are as soon as you walk into the Great Hall. Your job is to convince him otherwise. Hadrian, you act as if you do not know of me. You will pretend that you are an orphan from a wizarding orphanage. Lucius has already filed fake documents and placed fake memories of you in the minds of the orphanage staff."

"I have to pretend to be an orphan? What if he performs a parent revealing charm on me? Then he'll know that you are my current guardian, and that I'm Harry Potter!" Hadrian rambled with worry.

"Do not fret. When I adopted you, it erased any record of Lilly and James Potter. If he performs the spell, he will see that I am your current guardian, but he will not know if I am involved in your life. The old fool will try to conceal the fact that you have a guardian, thinking it is better to put you in an orphanage, than under my care. Besides, the parent revealing charm is illegal if cast without the subject's consent." Voldemort explained.

"What about me?" Destiny asked.

"You will stay Destiny Lestrange. Although Bellatrix is a known Death Eater-"

"They will think I am nothing like her because I will act like I love the world and everything in it." Destiny finished sarcastically.

"Stop finishing my sentences. I am the Dark Lord. You-"

"Cannot use my Seer abilities on you. I know, I know." She grinned widely, rolling her eyes.

"Destiny! Where are you?" A shrill voice called from outside the room.

"In here, mum!"

Bellatrix burst into the room, not caring that she had obviously interrupted an important conversation.

"Oh good Hadrian, you're here too. Please excuse us, my Lord. We have to head off to Diagon Alley soon. Oh and Destiny, I got you new robes! They are already hanging in your closet. Get ready."

Hadrian shot Destiny an 'I told you so' look and they both raced out the door.

"I will be coming along as well, Bellatrix." Voldemort stated casually, as if the Dark Lord appeared in public every day.

"Ar-Are you sure, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'll be wearing a glamour, like you. But I would like to come along as well."

"Is the Dark Lord going soft?" Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice.

Lord Voldemort flashed his eyes and glared at Bellatrix, who cowered slightly.

"Never. I just happen have some business to attend to."

**Diagon Alley [Two hours later] **

"Can I have a snake?" Hadrian asked.

"No. I've told you this so many times. You will draw too much unwanted attention to yourself."

"Just let him have a snake, my Lord." Bellatrix sighed heavily, pulling on Destiny's hand.

"See! Bella agrees with me too! Can I take Nagini?"

"Absolutely not. You can't take my familiar. This is exactly why I suggested to send a house elf to shop for your supplies. Only peasants shop for supplies themselves. You brats make such outrageous demands. The list says a toad, or owl, or cat. It doesn't say snake. Honestly can't you understand that snake is not on here? Are you blind? "

"So can I have my own snake?" Hadrian asked completely ignoring Lord Voldemort's small rant.

"I said no. Don't make me crucio you in front of all these people. Because I can assure you, I will not hesitate to do so!"

"Hadrian will end up taking a snake anyways, there is no point in arguing." Destiny stated, letting her gaze linger on a sapphire necklace in a display case.

"You've seen it?" Voldemort asked doubtfully.

Destiny grinned, "I don't have to see it. I already know."

Bellatrix chuckled and dragged the four of them into the potions shop. While the two children observed the strange items in the shop, the adults bought the needed supplies.

"Two of the First Year at Hogwarts package." Bellatrix requested to the man behind the counter. He looked tired, and utterly bored.

"The standard package or the the gold package? The standard package costs-"

"Gold package, of course." Bellatrix glared at the man, "I don't care how much it is."

The man went into the back of the store, and Voldemort turned to Bellatrix.

"Why did you force us to shop in person?" Voldemort asked with irritation.

"Its a milestone in their lives!" Bellatrix insisted. She grabbed the bags from the man and shrunk them, putting them into her pocket. Then she tossed a handful of galleons on the counter and started to walk away.

Once they were back on the streets of Diagon Alley, Bellatrix took them to the bookstore. This pattern repeated until they had gotten most of their school supplies.

"What's next?" Hadrian yawned with boredom, absolutely hating going shopping.

"You must get your wands." Bellatrix stated dragging Destiny forward.

"But I already have a wand." Hadrian said with confusion,

"Ah yes. About that. You will be using a new wand at Hogwarts. Using my old wand will arouse much suspicion I wish to avoid." Voldemort said, ignoring the sad look on Hadrian's face. "Come now. Hurry up."

Hadrian sighed, and trudged ahead into the dark, dusty shop of the wand maker, Ollivander.

"Well hello, hello!" An old man greeted them as soon as they stepped into the shop.

He froze as his eyes landed on Lord Voldemort. Ollivander squinted, as if trying to see past the expertly cast glamour. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" The crazy man asked.

"I don't believe so. I wasn't raised in England." Voldemort lied smoothly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look awfully like someone I once knew..."

"What was their name, perhaps we are related?" Voldemort smirked.

"Oh it was nobody. Forgive me for troubling you. We are here for the children's wands, yes? Alright lets see, ladies first." He said lightly, effectively changing the subject.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing? Which is your wand arm?" He asked Destiny.

"Left." She spoke distractedly, glancing at the owl hooting in the corner.

"Try this one, Dragon heartstring and willow wood. Very rigid." Ollivander handed her a wand, and Destiny grasped it carefully.

"Go on, give it a flick."

Destiny shrugged and flicked her wrist. There was a loud bang, and the papers on the side of the counter burst into flames. She looked shocked and quickly handed Ollivander the wand back.

"No, you don't seem to like that one. What about this one? Veela hair and cherrywood."

Luna touched the wand, and yelped loudly. "It burned me!"

Bellatrix glared at the old man. He didn't even know what he was doing, handing young children wands which would harm them.

"Hhhm...lets try unicorn hair and Aspen. Slightly flexible. Unusual combination, but lets see." He handed Destiny a wand, and she cautiously picked it up. When she was sure it would not burn her hand, she gave it a swish. Dark black sparks sparks out of the tip of her wand, and Destiny giggled.

"Yes that will do nicely. Now, onto you." Ollivander stared pointedly at Hadrian. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous."

"Oh! Wonderful! Lets see what do I have here..." The man dashed into the back of his store mumbling the entire way.

Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes and caught Hadrian doing the same. Ollivander came back out, holding a dusty box in his hand. He blew the dust away, and Hadrian sneezed.

"Beech and unicorn hair. Try this one, boy."

Hadrian reluctantly swished the wand in the air and grinned as the chandelier on the ceiling shattered. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand away and grumbled to himself.

"Ivory and Dragon heart string."

This wand was slightly better than the last wand, since it did not cause an explosion. Little puffs of smoke came out the tip as Hadrian swung the wand in the air.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander commented.

"Ash and Veela hair."

"Vine wood and dragon heartstring."

"Yew and unicorn hair."

Wand after wand was tested, but to no avail. Hadrian quickly grew irritated, and Bellatrix looked like she wanted to strangle the man. Destiny noticed this, and to prevent a fight, she let her gaze go blank, before smiling widely.

"Sir, what about that wand over there." She pointed to a partially hidden box on the highest shelf. Ollivander followed her gaze, and paled considerably.

"Oh I'm afraid that wand is set aside for someone else." He explained. Destiny grew angry since she knew why Ollivander would not even test the wand. But she controlled her anger well, and plastered on a fake smile.

"Just let him try it. What's the harm?" She asked sweetly. Ollivander hesitated, but agreed. He slowly grabbed the box, and set it onto the counter. Hadrian at once noticed the wand was similar to the one he already had.

"Go on, pick it up. Holly and Phoenix feather. Quite supple."

Hadrian did as he was told, and he felt a warm feeling of magic flow from his fingertips as soon as he grasped the wand. Bright silver sparks shot out of the wand, and a sudden cool breeze filled the room. Pages of books were flipped and Destiny's hair flowed through the wind. Ollivander stared at the wand, then at Hadrian in awe.

"How very peculiar." He commented mysteriously.

"How so?" Voldemort asked at the same time as Bellatrix growled "Spill it, you freak."

"The phoenix that gave a feather to this wand, also gave one other for another wand similar to this. That is what makes those two wands brother wands." Ollivander glanced around before whispering, "This brother of this wand you are holding, belonged to a powerful wizard. He did many great things, terrible, but great."

"Who was the wizard?" Hadrian asked, but he already knew.

"Why, it was none other than You-Know-Who himself." Ollivander said in a grave tone.

"I was saving this wand for the Chosen one, it would make sense if this was his wand, seeing as he is destined to defeat the Dark Lord." Ollivander continued, not noticing that all four people had stiffened, "But of course the wand chooses the wizard, and this wand chose you."

"So how much will they both be?" Bellatrix asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh yes. About 20 galleons for both." Ollivander said, grabbing the money Bellatrix had already thrown onto the counter. Once they had left the shop, Hadrian spoke.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" He commented. Bellatrix smiled wryly.

"This is where I must depart. I have business in Knocktern Alley. Bellatrix, take them wherever they wish. I will see you back at the Manor. And Hadrian, do NOT come back with a snake, understand?" Voldemort warned, threateningly.

Hadrian grinned widely, but did not respond. Voldemort apparated away and Bellatrix turned to the two children.

"Mother, I believe our next stop is for owls." Destiny said in a smooth, commanding voice. Bellatrix smiled widely, and Hadrian shook his head in disbelief. Destiny could get anything she wanted by just smiling prettily.

They walked inside the store, and Hadrian at once dashed off towards the snakes part of the store. He glanced at each display cage briefly, when his eyes landed on a medium sized silver snake. It was quite beautiful, with its smooth scales and sharp fangs. The snake looked to be sleeping, but as soon as Hadrian approached the case, it opened its eyes, revealing dark black eyes, rimmed with bright blue. It was as if the snake sensed Hadrian's presence. Hadrian was fascinated with the unique snake, and something in the back of his mind told Hadrian this specific snake was familiar. The snake flicked its black forked tongue, and suddenly it dawned on him.

Hadrian looked around to make sure no one was near him, before hissing softly. "Mercury? Is that you?"

_Harry Potter? _ The snake's eyes seemed to light up, and it slithered closer to the glass.

"I'm now called Hadrian Riddle.'

The snake hissed as it recognized the Riddle name. _My master has adopted you?_

"Yes. Where have you been these past few years? I have tried looking for you, but you never came. Why didn't you come visit?" Hadrian asked, looking slightly hurt.

_I am sorry, young master. But it was not my choice. I was captured._

"What?"

_A month after you went with my master, I was caught by a filthy squib. I was placed in awful conditions, and never got to hunt for my food. I often went hungry since all I was fed was one small rat every week. The old squib took me here, and I've been with these fools since then. _

"Well you don't have to take this anymore, Mercury." Hadrian spoke with fierce determination. He carefully removed the glass on top of Mercury's cage, and reached his arm into the case,

"What do you think you are doing? That is a very poisonous snake!" A man spoke frantically, his face as white as a sheet. Hadrian froze momentarily, before ignoring the man and coaxing Mercury onto his shoulders. After the snake was nestled carefully, Hadrian faced the shocked man.

"How much for this snake?" He asked coldly. The man inhaled sharply, glancing at the threatening looking snake perched dangerously on the small boy's shoulders. The snake narrowed its eyes into slits, and flicked its tongue maliciously.

"T-t-take it. It's free. Just get out!" He stuttered. Hadrian grinned, and pushed past the man. He exited the store and was met with an impatient looking Bellatrix.

"You were supposed to be out ten minutes ago. And why do you have a snake!" She shrieked, glancing at the silver snake with distrust.

_That woman needs to stop screaming. And tell her to stop looking at me like I'm going to kill her any minute. _

Hadrian chuckled, "Mercury says you should stop screaming. And he won't bite. Unless I tell him to.

"Honestly Hadrian, how many rules do you plan on breaking? Why do you think they specifically said owl, toad, or cat?" Bellatrix sighed.

"Mercury needed a home! Those filthy squibs captured her and trapped her!" Hadrian protested vehemently.

"Your father will not be pleased."

"He will have to understand." Hadrian concluded firmly. He glanced at Destiny, and noticed a snow white owl in the cage dangling from her fingers.

"You got an owl? What did you name her?" Hadrian asked.

"It's a him, actually." Destiny corrected. "And I decided to name him Hadrian."

"Really?" Hadrian's eyes lit up and he was extremely flattered.

"No." She snorted delicately, "His name is Inferno."

A loud shout diverted their attention, and all three of them glanced at a large crowd coming near them.

"Merlin! It's the Chosen one!"

"The prophesied child!"

"Alexander Potter is here! Quick, Gertrude, gimme my wig!"

"The Potters are in Diagon Alley!"

Hadrian stiffened considerably, and his cool gaze swept over the large crowd. It parted in front of him, and he could feel his blood start to boil as he saw the Potters. Lily Potter looked as if she hadn't aged a day, and Hadrian knew that obviously she had taken some age-reversal potions. He briefly glanced at James Potter and his frown deepened and he clenched his fists. The man was strutting around like a proud peacock, laughing and smiling. Hadrian finally turned his vicious glare on the last Potter, Alexander. The boy was chubby, and his glasses kept falling off his face. Hadrian wanted to laugh at the disgusting whale his brother was, but he kept his mouth shut. Alexander Potter seemed overjoyed, and he flashed many smiles at people, revealing his crooked teeth.

"Are you alright Hadrian?" Bellatrix asked with worry. Hadrian had gone completely silent, and his face was blank, revealing no emotion at all.

"I'm fine." Hadrian said in an even voice, although he was gritting his teeth. His hand twitched towards his wand, he wanted to hex the 'happy family' to oblivion. Perhaps a couple crucios might be sufficient as well.

"Don't do something you will regret." Destiny warned, glancing at the Potters with disdain. Personally, she thought they were too proud as well, and they needed to be knocked down a peg. But she did not want Hadrian to get into any trouble.

"Let him do whatever he wants. Those fools deserve it!" Bellatrix whispered harshly.

"Trust me, I won't regret this." Hadrian assured. He concentrated on the hate he was feeling, and thought cruelly 'Locomoter Mortis Doloris'

He concealed the sadistic grin threatening to break out onto his face as Alexander Potter fell down, and started to scream loudly in pain. People looked shocked, and chaos filled Diagon Alley.

"You used one of the dark curses I made up!" Bellatrix said, sounding very touched. She smiled viciously as she saw Lily Potter screaming for help. The spell she had made up was specifically designed to mildly injure someone. It was a variation of the leg-locking spell, causing the person to feel magnified pain as soon they fell onto the ground.

"I suppose they deserve it." Destiny shrugged. She did not enjoy inflicting pain on innocent people, but she was not against torturing the people who deserved it.

Alexander Potter was still screaming, and thrashing helplessly on the cobblestone path. Tears were streaming down his face, and Hadrian shot him a dirty look. The boy had absolutely no pain resistance, and it would be easy to harm him in the future. The Potters were running around begging for someone to help their son, and Hadrian chuckled darkly at their stupidity. Although unfathomably dark, it just was a simple curse that could be reversed with 'finite incantatem'.

It took sometime before a spectator figured it out, and the counter-spell was cast.

"Whoever did this will pay greatly some day!" James Potter threatened. Hadrian snickered and glanced at Bellatrix who had a similar look of amusement on her face.

"Those fools better watch out. I have a feeling they have many painful years ahead of them." Destiny said.

Bellatrix appraised the the Potters before turning to Hadrian.

"Make sure to give them hell." She hissed venomously.


	9. Finally (Part I)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. There are some words copied from Harry Potter.**

**P.S: Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the new update. I'll be updating the second part around Dec. 27**

**Kings Cross Station [September 1st]**

"Do you have your trunks?"

"Yes." Both Hadrian and Destiny replied, patting their pockets. Bellatrix had shrunken their trunks in order for there to be less of a hassle to get onto the train.

"Do you have your money pouches?"

"Yes." They responded. They had both been given a bottomless pouch of galleons that connected directly to the Riddle, Black, and Lestrange vaults.

"Destiny, did you send Inferno off to Hogwarts? And Hadrian, where is that wretched snake of yours?"

"Yes, I sent Inferno off this morning." Destiny said, her voice laced with irritation.

Hadrian simply grinned and pointed to the small snake shaped bulge under his covered arm. It had taken some heavy pleading, a couple painful dark curses, and a brief crucio, but Hadrian had finally convinced his father to allow him to bring a snake.

"Hadrian! Get that thing off your arm! Put it in your trunk! Doesn't it have a cage? You will attract too much attention to yourself at the station!" Bellatrix scolded.

"But Mercury doesn't like cages!" Hadrian protested. He was cut off by the hard glare from Bellatrix, and Hadrian grumbled as he placed Mercury inside his trunk.

"Good. Now don't get into too much trouble, alright? I need you both back in one piece."

"Fine."

"Oh, and what's the number one rule if you get caught doing something wrong?"

"Don't get caught, first of all." Hadrian smiled. "And if you somehow do get caught.."

"Blame someone else or lie your way out of it." Destiny finished.

Bellatrix beamed proudly. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching, before pulling them both in for a quick hug. Hadrian rolled his eyes, but hugged her back with less enthusiasm.

"Stop worrying, Bella. We'll be fine!" Hadrian reassured her with a small smile.

"I'll owl you every month, mother." Destiny promised.

"Every week you mean?" Bellatrix corrected.

"Thats what I said, every month." Destiny winked, and Bellatrix chuckled.

"I'm sorry for being like this. I'll just miss you." Bellatrix confessed.

"Yes, without me, who else will you chase around with dark hexes?" Hadrian questioned dramatically.

"And without me, who else will tell you where the best spots for muggle hunting are?" Destiny added.

"Oh shut up. Is it a crime for me to miss you? I'm sure even the Dark Lord will somewhat miss you whiney brats." Bellatrix scowled.

Hadrian and Destiny exchanged a glance before laughing. The Dark Lord would miss them? That was funny.

"This is where I leave you. You know how to get to the platform, right?" Bellatrix asked. The Dark Lord hadn't allowed her to enter the station, for fear of the Ministry officials that were sure to be around.

"Walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. We know." Destiny said.

Bellatrix nodded stiffly, and sniffed. "I'll see you at the end of the year. Goodbye." She waved. Destiny and Hadrian waved back, and she disapparated in a whirl of black smoke.

"Shall we, Miss Lestrange?" Hadrian asked formally, slipping on his pureblood mask.

"Lead the way, Mr. Riddle." She replied, trying to stifle a laugh. Destiny had been taught all the pureblooded traditions and proper etiquette by Narcissa Malfoy as well. Now she could go from being a giggling 11-year old girl, to a cold, elegant lady in less than two seconds.

They entered the station, hiding frowns at all the quirky muggles. Hadrian's scowl deepened as he saw the large family of redheads bustling towards the platform.

"Weaselys." Destiny whispered with disgust, following Hadrian's gaze.

Hadrian glared at the family of...well, too many to count. Those idiots were the Lightest family after the Potters themselves. He noticed the only girl Weasley, looking almost as annoyed as him. Hadrian smirked. A Weasley annoyed by her family? It was unheard of.

Hadrian did not have the patience to wait as Mother Weasel checked over all her babies. He ran into the barrier, and felt slightly dizzy before steadying himself on his feet. Destiny came through next, almost crashing into Hadrian. He concealed his smile at the Hogwarts Express. He had finally made it.

Destiny spotted the Malfoys in the large crowd, and dashed off towards them. Hadrian followed her, but at a much slower pace. Destiny gave both Narcissa, and Lucius a hug. Lucius stiffened and glanced around awkwardly. Hadrian wanted to laugh so bad at the surprised expression on his face. Destiny said something to Mrs. Malfoy, and walked off to greet someone else.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hadrian greeted, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I'll be having none of that!" Narcissa chided, and pulled Hadrian into a hug. Hadrian could feel the air being sucked out of him, and he groaned.

"Narcissa let go of him, you'll kill the boy." A deep voice spoke. Narcissa reluctantly loosened her grip, and Hadrian took a deep breath. He had never been more thankful to for Lucius in his entire life.

"Lucius. How are you today." Hadrian formally addressed the head of the Malfoy family.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I do hope you are not planning to greet me like you did Narcissa."

Hadrian laughed and shook his head. "Of course not Mr. Malfoy." He replied smoothly.

"See, Draco? He's such a gentleman. Why can't you be more like Hadrian?" Narcissa demanded, whacking Draco's head. Draco scowled and rubbed his head, smoothing down his hair. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the narcissistic blond.

"I presume your father has spoke to you about the latest plans." Lucius drawled, pretending to look at the time.

"Mother-stop..Stop it! I'm fine. Would you stop that, woman!" Draco grumbled slapping Narcissa's hands away from his wrinkle-free robes. Lucius rolled his eyes and faced an amused looking Hadrian.

"He has. Everything is in order, yes?" Hadrian asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lucius nodded crisply, and shook Hadrian's hand before turning away.. Hadrian smirked, Lucius Malfoy was about as affectionate as his own father was.

"You best be boarding the train now." Lucius spoke in a silky voice. Draco grinned, and pulled onto Hadrian's arm. Lucius frowned at his son's obvious excitement. Hadrian was far more reserved.

"Be safe, dears." Narcissa whispered softly. Hadrian nodded, and stepped onto the train. They walked through the halls, trying to find a suitable compartment. Hadrian didn't see any of his friends, so they continued to look for an open the back of the train, they saw Destiny sitting down with her trunk already packed above.

She was lounged across a couple seats, and chatting with Daphne Greengrass.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." He spoke loudly, effectively startling Destiny. and Daphne. Destiny fell down from her seat, and glared at Hadrian.

"Hello Daphne." Hadrian greeted, giving her a quick hug. She was a pretty girl, and very smart. Hadrian had become acquainted with her because of the constant balls and pureblood festivities that regularly took place at Malfoy Manor. He slid onto a seat next to Daphne, and Draco sat across from them.

Hadrian at once began to open up his trunk, reaching in to find Mercury. The snake slithered up his arms, and rested comfortably on his shoulders. He noted with surprise that Daphne didn't even flinch when he pulled out a three foot long silver snake.

_I don't like cramped spaces_

"I'm sorry." Hadrian apologized quietly, placing his trunk on the rack above.

"Whoa, Hadrian when did you get that thing?" Draco exclaimed pointing to the snake. He leaned in closer, "Is it poisonous?"

Mercury snapped his jaws, and Draco quickly recoiled. _I am not a thing! _Mercury hissed.

The corners of his mouth turned up, and Hadrian said "This is Mercury. And he's very poisonous."

"A-Are you sure you're allowed to bring him?" Draco asked, mildly terrified.

"What kind of Slytherin is afraid of snakes?" Daphne taunted.

"The wimpy, Draco Malfoy kind." A voice responded. All four people turned to see Blaise Zabini standing in their cabin. He stood tall and proud with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He easily placed his large wooden trunk on the rack and brushed off his robes.

"Zabini. I didn't think you were going to make it." Hadrian addressed him.

"And yet, here I am." Blaise snapped. He settled onto a seat next to Draco.

"Whats got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked.

"Mother got married again, and she wants me to meet her new idiotic husband." Blaise huffed.

"Again?" Daphne repeated, in a disbelieving tone. Mrs. Zabini was a beautiful lady, even at the age of 35. She had gotten married about seven times, and mysteriously, every single one of her husbands ended up dying.

"When do you think she'll murder him?" Draco mused out loud.

"I'd say around November?" Blaise guessed, cracking a smile. Mrs. Zabini always married wealthy men, and although it was never confirmed, everyone in the elite pureblood circles knew that she would later kill them and take their money.

"December." Destiny corrected, having already seen it using her Seer abilities. They all laughed, and Blaise was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"The Chosen one is coming!" Someone shouted loudly. Hadrian did not bat an eye, and instead turned to talk to Daphne.

"Excuse me. You all are in the compartment I wanted." A snotty voice spoke, and Hadrian reluctantly turned around. He curled his lip in distaste at the chubby Alexander Potter.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow cooly, and gestured outside the cabin. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were blind and didn't notice all the other _empty_ compartments."

The Chosen one turned red, and spectators outside gasped. Alexander Potter adjusted his glasses before glaring at him. "You've got some nerve, taking the compartment I wanted."

"I guess I do."

"Haha. That was very funny." Alexander said sarcastically. "But really, you need to move."

"And if I don't?" Hadrian challenged, standing up. Alexander backed away slightly.

"Get out of _my_ compartment, before I hex you." Hadrian hissed, and enjoyed the scared look on Potter's face as he scrambled out the door muttering something that sounded awfully like "Evil Slytherins."

Draco was grinning widely, and Destiny burst out into laughter that was almost as insane as her mother's.

"Well that was interesting." Daphne muttered, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Blaise offered, pulling out the cards. It was an intense game, and the girls were just as competitive as the boys. In the end, Hadrian won, although Destiny was very close. Draco had a singed eyebrow, and was cursing under his breath. Blaise was unable to stop laughing at him, which caused Draco to hex him. Daphne rolled her eyes, and fixed his eyebrows with a wave of her wand.

Their chatter ceased as the door to the cabin slowly slid open, and a tall, lanky boy was revealed. He blushed furiously.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know this cabin was filled." The boy stuttered, turning to leave.

"Wait." Hadrian called out, causing the boy to freeze in place. "What is your name?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"So you're a pureblood?" Draco assumed, raising an eyebrow. He had been told of the Longbottom family, and how they were the only open light side pureblood family.

"Y-yes. Is there something wrong?" Neville asked cautiously.

"Of course not, come sit. My name is Hadrian Riddle. This is Blaise, Draco, Destiny, and Daphne." Hadrian spoke smoothly, and pointed to a spot next to Blaise.

Neville looked startled at their strange kindness. Every other cabin he had went into had snickered at him or hexed him out the door. Not wanting to pass the opportunity up, Neville stumbled over to the seat.

"Why do you look so nervous? We won't bite. But, I make no promises about Draco." Destiny laughed, and it sounded like tinkling wind chimes to Neville. He slowly relaxed, but still fidgeted occasionally. Neville fearfully glanced at the silver snake and shivered.

"Why do you have a snake?" He asked, gesturing to the long snake draped over Hadrian's arm. "Does he bite?"

"Don't worry. He won't bite unless I tell him to." Hadrian flashed him a quick smile.

"Is he poisonous?"

"Very."

"I thought the list said we could have a owl, cat, or toad." Neville said.

Blaise leaned in closely to Neville and whispered, "We are going to let you in on a little secret. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Neville nodded solemnly. Blaise dramatically looked around for any eavesdroppers before saying, "Hadrian just doesn't like to follow the rules."

The entire cabin burst into laughter, including Neville. He already liked these people and they treated him like he was one of their best friends.

"I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts. My nana always told me I was a squib, so when I got my Hogwarts letter it was a really big surprise! Even though I barely have any magic, at least I'm here!" Neville exclaimed. Draco stiffened and turned to look at Neville.

"Your grandmother thought you were a squib?"

"Yes. She doesn't like me very much." Neville explained, looking downcast.

"Well you got into Hogwarts, so you have magic inside of you." Blaise pointed out.

Destiny was staring at Neville with a calculating look. Her big blue eyes widened and she smiled warmly. "You actually have a lot of power, you just haven't learned how to use it."

Neville scoffed. "I highly doubt that, since I can barely do any magic."

"One should never doubt a Seer, Longbottom." Draco said seriously.

"You're a Seer!?" Neville gasped. "Blimey, that's incredible!"

"She's right. You could be great, if you had the right influences, and friends." Blaise hinted.

"Why are you being so nice to me? All the other kids laughed at me and sent me away." Nevile said sadly.

"Do we need a reason? You seem like a nice kid, just a bit too jumpy and nervous. We just need to toughen you up a bit, and they won't know what hit them." Daphne smiled.

"I don't know...I'm not very good at anything." Neville mumbled. Hadrian shot him a dark look.

"Stop doubting yourself. You are a great wizard, and you need to believe that." Hadrian scolded.

It was in that moment, Neville Longbottom had an epiphany. He truly was a strong, pureblooded wizard, and in the future he would become even better. Hadrian Riddle and his friends had helped him realize this within five minutes of meeting him for the first time. They had brought him out of his quivering shell, and had treated him like one of their own. From that moment on, Neville Longbottom knew he would be loyal to these people no matter what. It was time to stop being the cowardly, shaky little boy. Now it was time to start acting like the powerful wizard we was, and show the world that he was worthy of being Hadrian Riddle's friend.

Everyone noticed the immense change in Neville's attitude as he sat up straighter and smoothed out his robes. His hands no longer shook, and his eyes burned with fierce determination.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Hadrian stated as he leaned back in his seat

"You don't even need me to confirm that statement." Destiny smiled, and Neville grinned. He didn't care that everyone on the train called these people evil Slytherins, he didn't care that everyone was afraid of them. They were the first people to welcome him so warmly, which was ironic since Slytherins tended to be ice-cold. He wanted to be as smooth, and as suave as them. Slytherins they may be, but they were his only friends.

"I don't mean to be rude, but everyone said you cursed Alexander Potter because he was a halfblood? Is that true?" Neville asked.

Hadrian scowled. "No. I didn't do anything to him except glare at him. The fool ran away himself. And I have nothing against halfbloods. Even certain muggleborns are okay. I just don't like Potter and I hate muggles."

"But he's the Chosen One!" Neville exclaimed.

"Tell me Neville, why is he the Chosen one?"

"Because the prophecy say-"

"Did he do anything worth being worshipped? Have you even seen what an idiot he is?"

"Well no, bu-"

"Exactly. Once he does something worthy, I might respect him. But until then, he is a waste of space, and utter rubbish." Hadrian hissed angrily. Neville stared at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down." Destiny whispered. Hadrian slowly began to relax, but he could sill feel his blood boiling.

"No, he's right." Neville said quietly. "People who don't deserve respect, shouldn't act as if they are entitled to it."

"Agreed." Draco and Blaise said in unison.

There was a knock on their door, and Blaise reluctantly opened the door.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" A plump lady asked, gesturing to the cart heavily laden with candy and junk food.

Blaise glanced back and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take a couple of everything." Hadrian said firmly, reaching inside his money pouch. "It's on me."

"We aren't poor Hadrian." Draco scoffed. "You don't have to buy us candy."

Hadrian ignored him and proceeded to hand the lady some galleons. She looked irritated at the large order, but still began to hand Hadrian the candy. He dumped everything on the side table, and closed the door before sitting back down.

"Just shut up and eat it." Hadrian commanded, after noticing that no one had made a move to touch the candy. Blaise shrugged and began chewing on a licorice wand.

"Neville, you can have some too. You're our friend now." Hadrian said. Neville's face broke out into a wide grin, and he grabbed a chocolate frog.

"Thanks Hadrian. And I'm really sorry about asking you about Potter."

Hadrian waved it off, and opened up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

He handed Draco an interesting green colored bean, while he tried an orange-brown colored bean.

"Ick. It tastes like grass!" Draco made a face and wiped his tongue off rapidly.

"Hhm. Mine was toast." Hadrian said. "Strange, but not completely bad."

Neville hesitantly tried one and luckily he got coconut. Blaise wasn't so lucky, and ended up eating a spinach flavored one. Daphne did not want to eat one, for fear of getting a disgusting flavored one. Instead, she and Luna nibbled on sugar quills.

Their door slid open, and a girl slipped inside their compartment.

"Um hello?" Neville said, slightly annoyed by the girl abruptly stepping inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry for just barging in."

"You should be." Draco grumbled. Her bright smile faltered, but she ignored him.

"I just wanted to tell you that we very close to Hogwarts, so you might want to change into your robes." She explained. "'But I can see you are already changed. I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled widely.

Hadrian could see two of her front teeth were bucked-toothed. Her hair was bushy and she had wild, untamed curls. She had wise eyes, and Hadrian had a good feeling about this Hermione Granger.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Granger." Hadrian spoke softly, grasping her outstretched hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and gently placed a soft kiss on it. Hermione looked dazed for a second before blushing deeply.

"I'm Hadrian Riddle. That lovely lady is Daphne Greengrass, and those two are Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. This is Destiny. And that pompous blonde over there is Draco Malfoy. These are my friends." Hadrian introduced. Daphne gave a small wave and Blaise shot her a her a friendly wink. Neville smiled slightly, but Draco scrutinized her from top to bottom.

"Granger. I don't believe I've heard of the Grangers." Draco thought out loud, looking at Hermione for an explanation.

"That's because my parents are muggles. I'm muggleborn, you see."

"Charming." Draco said sarcastically, turning away.

"Ignore him, he just hates all muggles and anything to do with the muggle world." Hadrian said sheepishly, glaring at Draco.

"What a coincidence. I hate muggles too." She said dryly.

"Really? But you grew up with them? How do you hate them?" Hadrian asked with surprise. He wondered if Hermione had experienced something similar to his time with the Dursleys.

"Oh thats a story for another day." Hermione whispered, almost sadly. There was a small moment of silence before Draco spoke.

"What's this? A mudblood hating muggles?" He drawled out tauntingly. It sounded eerily similar to Lucius's voice.

"Do you have a problem? I can understand if you're one of those sick muggle loving fools, but I am entitled to my own opinion." Hermione said haughtily, sticking her nose up in the air.

"How dare you! I am no muggle lover, nor a fool!" Draco hissed.

"It's like they're competing on who's more arrogant." Daphne whispered. Hadrian stifled a laugh.

Hermione looked Draco up and down, before smirking slyly. "Could've fooled me."

"You little-"

Hadrian covered Draco's mouth before he could say something highly undignified. They both glared at each other and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Won't you sit down, Hermione?" Hadrian asked. Draco groaned audibly and rolled his eyes.

"I would love to." Hermione said, shooting daggers at Draco. She smiled sweetly at Hadrian before sitting down gracefully next to him.

"So what house do you want? I myself prefer Gryffindor; the headmaster himself was in that house. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad either. Anything but Slytherin."

Everyone in the cabin turned to look at her. Draco was seething under his blank mask.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Daphne asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I read that everyone in Slytherin becomes a Dark wizard."

Draco glared at Hermione. He was starting to hate the mudblood more and more.

"Don't believe everything you read." He growled. "I happen to know I'll get into Slytherin. It is after all, the greatest house. They only accept the best of the best."

Draco looked at Hermione with disdain, "Clearly, Slytherin won't be accepting you, mudblood."

"What Draco is trying to say," Hadrian interrupted before either could start another argument, "Is that Slytherin tends to have pureblood students. They aren't all dark wizards, Hermione. Draco is right, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. It is true that many of them have become Dark wizards, but it was their choice. A wizard can become dark, no matter what house they are in. You shouldn't go around saying such things, otherwise people might get angry."

Hermione nodded with understanding. "I'm sorry, it's just some boy..I think his name was Weasel? Yes, Weasel said that Slytherins were evil too, so I thought I was right."

Blaise laughed. "She called Weasely, the Weasel! I don't care about your blood, you are my new best friend."

Hermione smiled tightly, "I can't believe I listened to him. He looked thicker than a troll and he even had dirt on his nose. Such filth."

"Tell me about it. This train is filled with filth." Draco smirked, and glared at Hermione. Hadrian kicked Draco's shins, and shot him a warning glare. Draco rolled his eyes, but reluctantly backed down.

Hadrian grinned as he saw the silhouette of the Hogwarts castle through the window. He had finally made it to Hogwarts. After so many years of training, Hadrian was finally going to show the world what he could do.


	10. Finally (Part II)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. There are some words copied from Harry Potter. Some ideas are also from Pottermore to describe settings as much as possible. Once again, I don't own Pottermore or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts [September 1st]**

The train slowly came to a stop, and Hadrian stood up, stretching his limbs. They were here. Finally. Hadrian, Draco, Blaise, and Neville helped the girls with their trunks, and Hermione left to find her own trunk. Hadrian stashed Mercury back in his trunk.

"Shall we?" Hadrian proposed. They exited the train, depositing their trunks outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!" A tall man was waving his hands with a lantern as soon as they got off the train. Hadrian trudged over, and everyone else followed him. The man was more like a giant, and had a large, coal black beard. He spoke very roughly and directed all the 'firs' years onto the boats.

"No more tha' four to a boat!" He hollered, stumbling around blindly. Destiny giggled at the man, and it didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking.

Hadrian, Destiny, Draco and Daphne all piled into one boat. Neville and Blaise took a boat with Hermione, and Terry Boot. They rolled their eyes as they saw a Weasley and Potter shrieking with excitement. When they neared the castle, Hadrian did his best to not look like a gaping fish. It was huge, and it was so mysterious and enchanting that even he was compelled by it.

"Look Hadrian! Isn't it so exciting! The castle is beautiful!" Destiny exclaimed, gazing up in awe.

"Its impressive." He said curtly. Daphne smiled knowingly at him, but didn't say anything.

They reached the docks, and Hadrian helped Daphne and Destiny out the boat. They entered the castle through large wooden double doors, and Hadrian's eyes widened.

It was massive, _almost_ as big as one of the ballrooms in Riddle Manor. The staircases moved constantly, and portraits whispered amongst each other. Hadrian's eyes fell on the all too familiar face of Lily Potter, and he tried hard to look indifferent to her presence.

"This is the Entrance Hall. And this is Professor Lily Potter. She'll l wait with yer for Professor McGonagall." The large oaf left abruptly, and the green eyed lady turned to the first years.

"Hello, I am Professor Potter. I am the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts." She spoke softly.

Draco snickered, "Muggle studies. How useless."

Alexander Potter turned to Draco, and glared at him. "I know who you are, Malfoy. My dad's told me about your Death Eater family."

Draco lunged, but was held back by Blaise and Neville. It may have been true, but there was no reason to say it so degradingly.

Hadrian turned to Potter. "Don't assume things, Potter." His eyes flashed, and Alexander Potter stepped back.

"Neville? Is that you? Why are you with them! They're evil Slytherins! All of em'!" A redhead yelled loudly.

Neville glared coldly at him. "Don't insult my friends. Ever."

"You must be a Weasley." Blaise concluded. "Which one are you?"

"My name's Ron!" He growled angrily.

"_My_ father told me the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco sneered.

"Enough fighting children!" Lily Potter interrupted. She hadn't heard the actual conversation, just the escalated voices. She gazed around the room, and her eyes locked with Hadrian. Lily widened her eyes, and her mouth opened slightly. Her hands began to shake and she walked closer to Hadrian. She began to breathe frantically, and her arms shot out and grabbed Hadrian.

"Harry? Harry is that you? You've come back! I've missed you so much!" Lily Potter gasped, tightly hugging Hadrian as if her life depended on it. Everyone was in shock as they saw Professor Potter latching onto the tall, mysterious dark haired boy.

"Mummy! Let go of the evil kid!" Alexander Potter whined, pulling his mother away. Hadrian glared coldly at her and brushed off his robes.

"I know I'm attractive, but do try to keep your mother off of me, eh Potter?" He smirked. Alexander's scowled and pulled his mother away, trying to calm down her hysteria.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! Come back to me! To your family! I miss you!" She cried, trying to reach for Hadrian. Lily Potter was hyperventilating and heaving with tears.

"Crazy woman." Neville muttered as he pulled Hadrian away from her grasp. Hadrian smiled in thanks, but he still looked back to Lily Potter. He didn't know how she recognized him since after the adoption ceremony, his looks had changed. She was still sobbing, and Hadrian hardened his eyes. Good. She should feel guilty, He thought.

"Professor Potter, control yourself! Dumbledore wishes to speak with you in his office first thing in the morning." A sharp voice reprimanded. All eyes turned to see a strict looking woman, with her greying hair in a tight bun and spectacles on the bridge of her nose. She wore a pointed witch's hat, and just her mere presence made everyone quiet. The woman sent the crying Lily Potter away, and turned to the eager first years. She had a strong Scottish accent when she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. You have a couple minutes before you enter the Great Hall. I suggest you use these moments to tidy yourselves up. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly."

She gave a disapproving glance to Weasley, who had dirt on his nose. Hadrian smoothed down his already perfect hair and immaculate robes. Draco, on the other hand, was fussing with everything, even his shoes.

"I heard that its a really hard test!" Someone whispered loudly, and Blaise snorted in amusement.

Hermione was freaking out, whispering all the spells she already knew. She turned to Hadrian and said. "What do you think it'll be? A couple older students told me that we would have to fight a troll! I wonder what spells I'll us-"

"You put on a hat, and it sorts you into your House." Hadrian cut her off.

"If they had you fight a troll, you would die in the first few seconds." Draco mumbled. "On second thought..." He trailed off, glacing at the translucent figures flying around.

"Ghosts!" Someone screeched, and Hadrian rolled his eyes. People shrieked as the ghosts swooped down, and flew around the first years.

"Hope you'll be in Hufflepuff! My old house!" A fat ghost exclaimed. Blaise snickered silently and Destiny made a gagging motion.

"Look! It's nearly headless Nick!" A student pointed to another ghost, floating around.

"Nearly headless?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "How can you be nearly headless?"

The ghost grinned, and swung off his head, but not completely. Daphne gasped, and made a face at the gruesome ghost.

"Be gone! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!" Professor McGonagall said in a stern tone. She waved her hands, and the big oak doors of the Great Hall swung open.

"Line up, single file." McGonagall said, leading the way through the Great Hall. Everyone gasped, looking up at the large hall, with the clear, night sky ceiling and floating candles.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's bewitched. I read it in _Hogwarts a History._" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hadrian didn't respond, and instead tried to keep a cool face, while gazing around. It wasn't like anything he had seen before. Hogwarts practically glowed with magic, and everything was fascinating. Everyone's eyes were on the new first years and Hadrian made sure to look poised and confident.

Hadrian noticed Dumbledore looked curiously at him, and he felt the light probing of Legilimency in his mind. Hadrian clenched his fists, and strengthened his Occulmency shields. He could feel Dumbledore being snapped back, and he did not miss the wince on the old fool's face. The first years all gathered around the front of the Great Hall, where a old, worn out hat sat on a stool.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall announced.

Hadrian concealed his scowl as the stupid twit, Headmaster Dumbledore, rose up from his chair in his festive red and brown robes. Daphne made a disgusted face at the Headmaster's clothing choices and Draco did not even try to hide the look of disdain on his face.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore boomed, "The first years please note, that the Forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds, to everyone that does not wish to die a most painful death Thank you." He sat back down, and all eyes turned to Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses."

The Sorting Hat opened its flap, and a rough, gruff voice came out:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall cleared her throat, and announced the first name, "Abbot, Hannah."

A chubby girl with blonde hair in pigtails, nervously stepped up and carefully sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and the girl fidgeted nervously. There was a brief moment of silence, before the hat announced, "Hufflepuff!"

Blaise snickered under his breath, "What a disgrace."

The girl scampered off to the cheering table at the far right. Millicent Bustrode, a slightly big girl with short straight hair, became the first Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she muttered something quietly, taking constant deep breaths. She almost ran up to the stool, jamming the hat on her head.

Hermione bit her lip, and the Hat spoke to her: _Hhm. Intelligent..Very intelligent. Resourceful, yes. You're very ambitious aren't you? Slytherin might just be the place...but no, you'd never be great in Slytherin. No, it shall be..._

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione looked slightly disappointed that the hat hadn't placed her in Gryffindor, but she smiled as the Ravenclaw table cheered for her. Hadrian grinned, Hermione was perfectly suited for Ravenclaw.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne winked, and walked up to the stool. Hadrian could tell she was nervous, but she didn't try to show it. Daphne smoothed down her hair, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat took a couple minutes, but declared her in "Slytherin!"

Daphne proudly sauntered to the Slytherin table. Their cheers were far more reserved than the obnoxious cheering of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Lestrange, Destiny?" McGonagall called, and her face paled slightly. Hadrian could practically see the wheels turning in her head, connecting Destiny to her mother.

McGonagall had a sour expression on her face when she placed the hat on Destiny's head.

The hat was silent, for a brief period of time, but then it announced, "Gryffindor!"

Destiny froze, and locked eyes with Hadrian. Her gaze was panicked and she looked at her friends, almost pleadingly. Everyone was shocked, and the Gryffindor table was for once, strangely silent. Many of the elder years in Gryffindor had recognized her name upon hearing it, and they wore cold glares on their faces. McGonagall snapped out of her surprise, and hesitantly nudged Destiny towards the Gryffindor table. A slow clap filled the room, and Hadrian saw that one of the Weasley twins had stood up and clapped. The other twin stood up a second later, and clapped rapidly.

The hall was silent, except for the cheers and claps of the two twins. Hadrian smiled; he had never been so thankful for a Weasley in his life. He saw Destiny sit down near the edge of the table, trying to ignore all the harsh looks she was getting. She looked perfectly calm, although Hadrian could tell she was breaking down inside. He gave her one last sympathetic look, before turning back to face McGonagall.

McGonagall shook her head, as if trying to clear away her thoughts, and called out the next name.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville casually walked up to the stool, and sat down. The hat looked to be deep in thought: _Interesting. Very interesting. Loyal..yes, almost to a fault...but an unquenchable thirst to prove yourself...Very well then..._

"Slytherin!" It shouted,

Neville looked startled, but hesitantly walked over to the Slytherin table. The hall was silent once again. Some of the teachers at the High Table gasped in surprise. The short Charms professor had even fallen off his chair. Destiny smiled knowingly, although it was tinged with sadness and some envy.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hadrian clapped Draco on the back, and Draco swaggered up to the stool. He sat down, and McGonagall reached for the hat. The hat didn't even touch the young Malfoy's smooth blonde hair when it announced, "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked, and went to the clapping Slytherin table. Hadrian exchanged a glance with Blaise. As if a Malfoy would belong anywhere else.

"Potter, Alexander."

Hadrian laughed as the chubby Chosen one ran up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and it was almost dead silent.

After a few minutes, the hat frowned and shouted "Gryffindor."

The hall was filled with the loud cheers of Gryffindor. They drummed the table with silverware, and whooped and screamed.

"We got Potter! We got the Chosen one!" The students in Gryffindor chanted. Dumbledore smiled, and half-heartedly told everyone to settle down.

"R-Ri-Riddle, Hadrian." McGonagall stuttered. Her face drained of color, and she looked frightened out of her mind. Hadrian strolled up to the stool, and sat down. He strengthened his mental shields, and felt he could feel the hat lower on his head.

_I must praise you for your nearly indestructible Occulmency shields, but please lower them. Everything I see, I have sworn to never repeat. _

Hadrian reluctantly lowered his shields, and the Hat made a sound akin to a gasp.

_My, my Mr. Riddle. Or should I say Harry Potter? I was under the impression you were dead. _

"What fool thought I was dead? I can assure you, I am very much alive. Now can you get along to sorting me?" Hadrian hissed in his mind.

_Very well. You're very secretive aren't you? Hhm, difficult, very difficult. Impressive mind. Plenty of courage, I see. Brave and daring too._

"If you sort me into that stupid house of ignorant fools I will stab you with Basilisk venom and set you on fire." Hadrian warned threateningly.

_"Someone's violent." The hat chuckled. "Don't worry. Gryffindor, while it appreciates your qualities, is not the house for you. The Light Side is in for quite a surprise, eh? We're expecting great things from you, Harry Potter. The only house you belong in is..._

_SLYTHERIN!" _

Hadrian sighed with relief. He made his way to the Slytherin table, where Draco had already saved him a seat. The Slytherins clapped modestly, and welcomed him to their table.

"I had no doubts." Draco said, grinning widely. Hadrian smiled back, and turned to see the Weasel get sorted into Gryffindor. Blaise was the last person to get sorted, and he inevitably ended up in Slytherin.

McGonagall rolled the scroll back up again, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin!" He announced, waving his hands. Instantly, food filled the tables. Hadrian was unimpressed since he regularly was treated to such lavish meals at home. He scanned the Hall, and rested his eyes on Professor Quirell. His father had placed Quirell at Hogwarts for a specific job, but Hadrian did not know what it was. His eyes travelled to his potions professor, Severus Snape. Snape looked almost the same, his greasy bat-like hair falling to his shoulders. He was seated next to the messy big drunken giant, Hagrid. Hadrian almost laughed at the crude expression on Snape's face. The giant ate almost as disgustingly as Ronald Weasley. Almost. Then again he couldn't blame Weasley. All the Gryffindors ate like hideous pigs compared to Slytherin's perfect dining etiquette.

All of them, except for Destiny. He cursed silently as he realized he wouldn't be allowed to insult Gryffindors anymore. Hadrian glanced Destiny with concern. She wasn't eating, just sadly pushing the food around her plate. He noticed the Gryffindors were all ignoring her, and the youngest Weasley was even laughing at her. Hadrian wanted to strangle the Weasel till he turned blue.

Hadrian's attention hastily snapped back to his own table. He laughed when Daphne slapped Blaise's hand away from eating another treacle tart. She had a stern expression on her face that reminded him of Narcissa. Hadrian was slightly surprised that Draco's two thugs, er- blockhead 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Just the thought was hilarious.

Soon, the feast was over, and the Slytherin prefects led the way to the Slytherin dormitories. Hadrian turned to wave goodbye to Destiny, but she was already gone.

"Alright, try to keep up. Quickly now." The Slytherin Fifth year Prefect, Lucian Boyle spoke roughly. He and the female prefect, Gemma Farley, led the first years down several flights of stairs, to the Slytherin common room.

"Right here, behind the wall, is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is 'Serpent'. It changes every two weeks, so be sure to check the notice boards for the new password. Don't forget the password and don't tell anyone outside of Slytherin the password. Do not bring anyone else inside out common room. No outsider has _ever_ entered our common room, and we intend to keep that record." Lucian said. He whispered the password, and the large stone wall slid open.

They all walked inside the common room, gazing with interest at the elegant surroundings. The room was long, and rectangular with a low ceiling. It had a greenish glow to it, and all the furniture was expensive and ancient looking. Hadrian identified one of the statues to be worth around 1000 galleons. The floor was stone, and the air in the room was chilly. Daphne rubbed her arms, and stared at the strange green fire in the fireplace.

"Our common room is under the Black Lake. It gives our common room a kind of mysterious, 'shipwrecked' look. Don't be scared if you see the Giant Squid swooshing by through the windows. Also, it gets quite cold in the winter, so I suggest you learn a body-warmth spell." Gemma warned.

"These are the 6th year Prefects, Ophelia Ashworth, and Marcus Flint." Lucian gestured to the two students sitting on the expensive upholstered armchairs. Ophelia Ashworth stood up, and greeted the first years with a warm smile. She was beautiful, with raven colored long hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome to Slytherin. You are all standing here, because the Sorting Hat saw the cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness that Salzaar Slytherin himself desired to see in his students."

"You may have heard rumors about our house. How everyone in Slytherin is evil, a dark wizard, or my personal favorite, a Death Eater in training." Marcus Flint chuckled, revealing severely crooked teeth.

"Some of those things may be true. Most of you are pureblood, and some of you come from openly declared Dark families. But know that you weren't sorted into Slytherin because of your family, or its legacy. You were sorted into Slytherin because you deserved the best. You all have the potential to be great inside of you. Everyone in Slytherin is here for a reason. Even if you think otherwise, keep it to yourself. " Lucian said.

"One of the greatest wizards of all time, Merlin himself, was in Slytherin! Now would you rather be following in the footsteps of Merlin, or some idiotic Gryffindor?" Gemma asked, although it was a rhetorical question.

"Slytherins stick together. We are usually the most respected, and the most feared students. Take advantage of it. We have a reputation that we will uphold no matter what, understand?" Ophelia stared pointedly at the first years.

"Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones who value loyalty. Slytherins are always loyal to each other. All petty arguments and disputes never leave the common room. We are a united front. It doesn't matter if you absolutely loathe one of your fellow Slytherins. Outside the common room, you will act as if you are the best of friends." Flint stated firmly.

"Slytherins look after their own. We aren't like Ravenclaws, who step over each other to get the best marks. We are brothers, sisters, a big happy family." Gemma joked.

"Once you've become a Slytherin, you are automatically elite. Being in Slytherin has its perks. Our house ghost, the Bloody Baron, may seem terrifying, but he is the only one that can control Peeves the poltergeist. This is why Peeves never bothers Slytherins. Just don't ask the Baron how or why he has so much blood on his clothes, he hates it." Lucian explained.

"Our dormitories are by far the best of all the houses. All the other houses have shared rooms, but in Slytherin, everyone is entitled to their own room. The boys first year rooms are all connected to each other. Same with the girls. Slytherin is also the only House in which the girls and boys dorms are not separate. We trust you to respect others privacy, and be mature. Do not abuse this privilege otherwise it will be taken away." Ophelia frowned.

"Our Head of House is professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions, and expects perfection in everything. So word of advice? Pick up a book before you enter his class and be sure to study hard. Potions is very difficult." Flint said.

"Quite right, Flint." A silky voice spoke up, and every turned around. Severus Snape stood straight in a rigid posture, and stared hard at the first years.

"Every morning, you will report to the Great Hall for breakfast by 8 am. I am well aware that class starts at 9 am, but we wish to avoid all the chaos. Weekends are no exception." Severus scowled. Someone's raised hand lowered, and Snape spoke again.

"You will always be early to classes. Socializing with friends can wait for the evenings. Speaking of classes, you must always have above average marks. If you are falling behind, ask one of your peers or the older students. They will be happy to help, correct?" He glared at the prefects and they nodded vigorously.

"I do not want to hear Minerva or Flitwick complaining about you during staff meetings. Act mature, and do not make foolish, rash, _Gryffindor_ decisions. Think before you act. In case you haven't noticed, our table is the most sophisticated of all others."

"Nighttime curfew is at 9pm for students below fourth year. This means you should be in the Slytherin quarters. I do not care if you go to sleep, or stay up all night. Just make sure you look presentable in the morning. Appearances play a key part in Slytherin. Always look your best, no matter if you are attending class or if you are eating supper. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Snape turned to leave. "I know you are tired, so I will let the prefects wrap up. Good Night."

The prefects turned to the first years, "Once again, welcome to Slytherin. You are destined for greatness. Play your cards right, and one day you will be admired, feared, and highly respected." They said in unison.

All the first years clapped, and the prefects led them to their rooms. Each room had a large black door, with a silver plate with a student's name on it. Hadrian found his room, and noticed it was between Draco and Daphne's rooms. He slipped inside and smiled at the magnificent room. It was fairly large for a dorm room. There was an ancient looking four poster bed, with green silk hangings. The bedspread was pure black silk, and embroidered with silver. It reminded Hadrian of his bed back home. There were various tapestries hanging on the walls, and silver floating lanterns that lit up the room. The room also contained a gleaming silver fireplace, with the Slytherin green flames. Hadrian carefully rested his wand on the table, and unpacked his trunk. He did a spell to hang up all his clothes in the expertly carved black wardrobe. Mercury slithered out, and hissed angrily at Hadrian.

_I do not appreciate being shoved into such a small space for hours!_

"Sorry, but it wasn't as if I could take you to the feast." Hadrian protested. He turned to the doorway, and decided his room needed some extra protection. Hadrian mumbled some ancient runes that Nott Sr. had taught him. Ancient Runes was practically the only thing that dimwit was skilled in. He grinned with triumph as he saw the pale green ward shine in his doorway.

_What about the dark parslemagic ward you read about? _Mercury suggested.

It wouldn't hurt to try. Hadrian whispered a couple spells in parsletongue, and frowned when he saw nothing happened.

_You're missing something_ Mercury hinted.

Hadrian sighed, how could he have forgotten the main source of magic needed? Hadrian grabbed his wand, and configured up a knife. He marveled at the perfect silver blade, and slashed open his palm. Hadrian didn't even wince. Then he turned to Mercury, and held open his already bleeding palm.

_Are you sure? What if it doesn't work?_

"I guess I'll die." Hadrian shrugged. Mercury hissed in annoyance.

_Don't speak like that. Aren't you even the slightest bit afraid of death? _

Hadrian was silent for a minute, before his eyes turned to ice, "No."

He thrust out his palm again, and Mercury reluctantly flicked his tongue over the cut. As quick as, well a snake, Mercury sank his sharp fangs into the cut, injecting the deadly poisonous venom. Hadrian took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the burning sensation quickly racing up his arm.

He whispered in parsletongue, taking labored breaths in between the fast chanting. He could feel the pain slowly fading, and the bright red blood ward getting stronger. Once all the pain had subsided, and the cut had healed itself, Hadrian collapsed with exhaustion on his bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed back home, but it would do. He closed his eyes, relishing the darkness.

Hadrian fell soon fell asleep listening to serenity of the waves lapping against his windows and the soothing sounds of the fire crackling in his room.


	11. Time to Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Slytherin Dormitory [September 2]**

There was a loud pounding on his door, and Hadrian groaned sleepily.

"Wake up Hadrian! We have class!" Draco yelled. There was a slight rattling of the doorknob, and Hadrian shot up. He pushed away the silk sheets and yawned, rubbing his eyes .

"Don't come in, unless you want to die." He warned. Draco mumbled something, and threw open the door. He was already dressed, complete with the hair slicked back with gel. His robes donned the Slytherin crest, and his tie was done perfectly.

"Quit being dramatic and get dressed."

"I'm serious. Here, throw that plant into my room." Hadrian said, gesturing to the plant outside his door. Draco rolled his eyes, but tossed the leafy plant into the room. His eyes widened as the plant burst into flames, and crumbled to ash in a matter of seconds.

"It destroys any living thing that comes into my room without permission." Hadrian explained, "It's a parslemagic blood ward."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Only you would set up a destructive blood ward in your room. I don't even think the seventh years have this kind of protection in their rooms."

"It's just a precaution!" Hadrian protested.

"Whatever. Get dressed! We have to report to breakfast in half an hour."

Hadrian sighed and rolled out of bed. His feet touched the stone cold floor and he winced. He trudged into his own bathroom and went over to the marble sink. The bathroom was large, but nowhere near as large as his own bathroom at home. He splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He wasn't nearly as vain as Draco, but even Hadrian knew he was good looking. Looks didn't matter much to him, but he appreciated his own.

Hadrian took a quick shower, and did a spell to dry his hair. He combed it neatly and then ruffled it up a bit. He grinned at his new robes with the Slytherin crest. He put on the classic white button up shirt, the required grey jumper vest, and grey trousers. Hadrian lastly slipped on the robes, and did a charm so it would feel less itchy on his skin. He stepped into his expensive black shoes, and quickly tied the laces. The traditional silver and green tie laid on his bed, and Hadrian grabbed it and put it around his neck. He wrapped a strand around the other, and tried to twist it into a knot. He was confused when it looked like a large rumpled blob. Hadrian felt a twinge of sadness, usually Narcissa or Destiny would do his tie, but sadly neither were here.

He swallowed painfully as he thought of Destiny. He wondered how she was coping with in Gryffindor. They probably were acting as if she didn't exist. He didn't have a good feeling about her being in Gryffindor, but at least it wasn't Hufflepuff. Hadrian shook off his thoughts, thinking he would talk to her later today.

He didn't know what classes he had in the morning, since he hadn't received his schedule yet. Hadrian grabbed his wand and scanned the room to see if he was forgetting anything.

_Can I come?_ Mercury hissed.

Hadrian debated for a second in his head, and shrugged. 'What could go wrong?'

He nodded stiffly, and allowed Mercury to slither up his arm. His robes covered up the snake, and you could only see a small outline of a snake, if you looked very closely.

He opened the door and walked out, locking it with his wand. He walked casually to the common room, and noticed that all his friends were waiting for him.

"We've been waiting here forever!" Blaise complained upon seeing Hadrian enter. Hadrian rolled his eyes and sat down on the soft green couch.

"Hadrian!" A soft voice yelled. Hadrian glanced up and met Daphne's disapproving glare.

"What?" He snapped irritably. It was safe to say, Hadrian was not a morning person. Like most Slytherins, he was a fan of the night, when darkness took over.

"Your tie!" She replied in an acidic tone, yanking him up from his comfortable spot on the couch. She mumbled something incoherently and redid his sad excuse for a tie. After looking satisfied, she scrutinized Hadrian from top to bottom.

"Your shoe is also untied." Daphne said, pointing to his shoes. "Surely you at least know how to tie your shoes."

Hadrian made a face, but leaned down and retied his shoes. Draco was smirking at him, while Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Lets go before Snape yells at us." Neville said quickly. Hadrian and Draco exchanged a look and laughed.

"Don't worry Severus won't get angry."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for starters, he is my godfather." Draco explained.

"And he wouldn't want to make my father angry." Hadrian added.

"Didn't Draco say you were an orphan?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow. Hadrian stumbled slightly, a mistake that would go unnoticed by anyone...except a Slytherin. Neville definitely noticed, and his suspicions heightened.

"Did I say father again? Sometimes I refer to Draco's father as my own. I've known the Malfoys since forever." Hadrian lied smoothly. But it did not convince Neville, for he still looked skeptical.

"I'll tell you the truth when the time is right. We aren't in private, and I would like you to keep this conversation to yourself." Hadrian hissed, so low that only Neville could hear. Neville looked at the curious faces in the Slytherin common room, and nodded crisply.

The group walked out of the room, and navigated through the halls of Hogwarts. Hadrian noted that not many people were around the castle this early. It was serene, and quite peaceful without the bustle of students rushing around. Hadrian pushed open the large wooden doors of the Great Hall and strolled in with the rest of his friends in tow. Hadrian locked his gaze with his Head of House, Severus Snape. Snape nodded stiffly, acknowledging their presence. Hadrian discovered that the entire Gryffindor table was empty, save for one Destiny Lestrange. She sat alone, sadly nibbling her toast. The goblet of pumpkin juice next to her laid untouched.

Hadrian immediately changed his direction, and strolled over to the Gryffindor table. Destiny almost choked when she saw Hadrian slide himself next to her, and she dabbed her mouth daintily with a napkin.

"Yes?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Good morning. How was your night in Gryffindor?"

"Why are you still talking to me? You hate Gryffindors." Destiny stated, turning her head away. Hadrian laughed and tugged on one of her curls playfully.

"Did you really think I was going to ignore you because you got sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Well...yes."

"Too bad. You can't get rid of me that fast." He grinned widely. "Destiny, you're my sister. I'm not going to hate you if you're a Gryffindor. Besides, you're only a Gryffindor in Hogwarts. When we leave, you're back to being Bella's perfect daughter." Hadrian pointed out.

"Mum." Destiny repeated, her face paling. Her face flooded with shame and she dropped her head into her hands. "She's going to hate me."

"Calm down." He said in a soothing tone, patting her back. "Bella loves you no matter what. Remember? You're her little dark angel." He snickered at the nickname Bellatrix often called Destiny.

"She's still going to be angry. I've seen it." Destiny mumbled sadly.

"Speaking of you seeing things, why couldn't you see the hat would put you in Gryffindor? Didn't you try to change it?" Hadrian asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your father asked me to be sorted into Gryffindor." Destiny replied looking at the mahogany table.

"My father? Why?"

"He said I would attract less attention if I was in Gryffindor. Also I could keep an eye on Potter and the rest of the Order members." She whispered softly, after checking no one was within hearing distance.

"So you're a spy?"

Destiny nodded stiffly and took a sip of her juice. "How's Slytherin?"

"The best." Hadrian responded cheekily. He glanced around before his tone turned serious, "How are those Gryffindorks treating you?"

Destiny's hand stabbed her fork into her breakfast viciously. Her knuckles were white from gripping the fork so hard.

"They called me a Death Eater, and insulted Bella so many times. One of the girls even put a live rat under my pillow." Destiny said in a shaky voice, but her face was void of any emotion.

"Those bastards." Hadrian growled, and stood up abruptly. They didn't even know her, and yet they were acting as if she was the worst person to exist. It didn't matter that she probably would become one of his father's death eaters. She was still a human being. And no one deserved to be treated that way based on silly prejudice. And a rat? She was in their own house for Merlin's sake! Why would they ever do that?

Destiny yanked his hand and pulled him back down roughly, "Stop it. You're making a scene. Besides they aren't all that bad."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious. The two older Weasels, Fred and George. They aren't bad. They promised to help me get those awful girls back. And they have pretty hilarious pranks." Destiny insisted.

"You're on first name basis with Weasleys?!" Hadrian looked horrified.

"Stop it! I told you they are perfectly fine. If it makes you feel better, I think they're Slytherins in a lion's disguise."

"No Slytherin would ever wear a lion's disguise." Hadrian muttered.

Destiny whacked his arm, "You know what I'm trying to say. Besides, they seem much _darker_ than any other Weasel."

Hadrian cocked an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that two of the Weasley's seem slightly dark to you?" He had an amused look on his face at the mere idea of a dark Weasley.

"No," Destiny said, her eyes locking on the group of Gryffindor's entering the Great Hall, "I'm saying they're different from the other Weasels. Their minds are definitely more mischievous than the rest."

**Headmaster's Office [September 2] **

Dumbledore leaned back in his desk chair and took a deep breath. His hands were clasped and his usually twinkling eyes were dull. He locked his gaze with the petite redheaded professor across from him.

"You wished to see me headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, but was otherwise silent. Lily opened her mouth, but her voice was cut short as the bright green flames lit up the fireplace and her husband stepped out. James Potter dusted off his robes and flicked away the small amount of soot lodged in his dark, untamed hair. Both Potters looked surprised to see each other. James embraced his wife, ducking down to press a kiss on her cheek before sitting down lazily a chair.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, sliding a dish of pale yellow candies towards the couple. James eagerly grabbed a handful, but Lily politely declined.

"Why am I here? And why is James here?" Lily asked bluntly.

"This is about your breakdown last night upon seeing one Hadrian Riddle." Dumbledore explained.

Lily stood up abruptly and slammed her hands onto the mahogany desk. "That was Harry. My Harry. Harry Potter."

James stiffened, "Harry's back?" He was fidgeting uncontrollably and shifting nervously.

"No. He isn't back."

"Yes he is! I saw him with my own eyes!" Lily argued.

James placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Honey, Albus must be right. You may have seen a boy that looked like Harry, but I don't think it was Harry."

Lily shook his hand off, ignoring the hurt look on James's face. "He's back! I know it!"

"Lily, Harry Potter has not come to Hogwarts. He never will!" Dumbledore insisted firmly.

"What do you mean 'he never will'?"

Dumbledore froze and involuntarily his gaze landed on the concealed book on the high shelf.

"Are you trying to say he went to a different magical school?" James prompted further.

Lily narrowed her eyes, scanning the Headmaster's face. "Albus, where is my other son?"

Dumbledore paled. This was the very moment he had been dreading for so long. He had hoped that he never would have to reveal the truth, but it was wishful thinking.

"Harry Potter will never attend Hogwarts, or any other magical school."

"Are you saying he's a squib?" James interjected with a confused expression on his face.

"Let him finish, James!" Lily scolded, looking expectantly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Harry James Potter is dead."

Silence engulfed the room touching every available surface. Lily seemed to stop breathing, and even the chirping Phoenix halted its cheerful song.

"What do you mean, dead?" Lily asked in a cold voice. James winced at the harsh tone, and shrunk back in his chair.

"He is no longer alive. He's gone."

"How could you let this happen?!" Lily exploded, causing the nearby plant to burst into flames.

"How long have you known?" James asked cautiously.

Dumbledore seemed to squirm and sink deeper into his chair, "Almost eight years."

"And you never told us? Why the hell did you keep this from us?! You never thought we would like to know?" Lily shrieked angrily.

"Eight years..." James sucked in a sharp breath, "that was the around the time when we left him with Lily's sister."

"I knew it was a bad idea. Petunia never appreciated any form of magic. Why did I trust that horrid cow to take care of my Harry?!" Lily whispered, unable to fight back tears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked. But he knew the answer as soon as the question rolled of his tongue.

"Because our only hope of deaf eating the dark lord is Alexander. And he deserves-"

"Our full attention." James finished. He understood why the Headmaster was keeping this secret from them, and frankly, James appreciated it. He knew everything would've gone even more slowly if Lily kept grieving and mourning Harry's death during training.

"It doesn't matter! You should've told us! We deserved to know!" Lily snapped.

"Lily, calm do-" James started.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You bring him back Albus!" Lily hiccuped stabbing a finger towards the guilty Headmaster. "Bring him back!"

She crumbled down in her chair, and her small frame shook with sobs. James hesitantly rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but it was to no avail.

"How did he die? Do you even know where he's buried?" Lily choked out through her heavy tears.

Dumbledore looked somber as he shook his head.

"Maybe he's still alive?" James suggested wistfully.

"He's dead, James! He's dead! My baby's gone! All because of me!"

James nervously adjusted his collar. "I think we should be going now, Albus. Is it alright if Lily takes a short break from teaching?"

"Of course, James. Take all the time you need."

**Transfiguration Classroom [September 2] **

"Stupid Dumbledore and stupid house unity." Blaise mumbled as his quill scratched across the paper. Hadrian stifled a laugh but tried to contain his mirth when the grey cat turned its eyes on him. They had all groaned at breakfast when their timetables were handed to them. Today they had transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and double potions with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

In Transfiguration, they were currently copying down notes for transfiguring a matchstick into a needle. McGonagall suggested that if they finished the notes, they could try to perform the spell themselves. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the simple task; he could do it in his sleep. But sadly his father had forbidden him from showing off, so he had to at least _look_ like he was trying.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Potter and the Weasel ran through. They were panting and heaving by the time they settled into two open seats in the back.

"Thank Merlin McGonagall's not here! Could you imagine the look on her face if she saw us come in late?" The Weasel sighed in relief. Hadrian almost snorted in amusement. The grey cat's whiskers twitched and it leaped off the desk. Within seconds, Professor McGonagall stood in place of the cat. Hadrian couldn't contain his chuckle as the Weasel's face turned white as a sheet. McGonagall even threatened to turn them into a pocket watch and a map if they were ever late again. 'Note to self,' Hadrian thought 'Don't be late to class.'

He finished with his notes and neatly packed up his quill and ink. He flipped through the transfiguration textbook, and memorized some spells that would be useful later. Hadrian was deeply absorbed in the text, which was why he did not notice McGonagall till she slammed his book shut.

"What are you doing?" She asked sharply. "Why aren't you taking notes or practicing the transfiguration?"

"I finished the notes." Hadrian replied. He shot Potter a glare when the brat had the audacity to laugh.

"Then attempt the transfiguration!" McGonagall said, her voice laced with exasperation.

"I already know how to do it." Hadrian explained impatiently, trying to reach for his book.

"Well then, you won't mind showing the entire class, will you?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Class, watch Mr. Riddle attempt to transfigure the matchstick."

All eyes were on him as Hadrian smoothly stood up and walked to the front of the class. He held himself with a certain air of confidence that everyone admired. He shot a wink at Destiny and pulled out his wand. Screw his father's orders. Hadrian would show her exactly how powerful he was.

He muttered the incantation clearly and swished his wand. There were several intakes of gasps as the matchstick turned into a perfect silver pointy needle. Hadrian smugly returned to his seat, grabbing his textbook out of McGonagall's hands. The Slytherins clapped loudly and Potter and Weasley scowled.

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips, and grudgingly felt her respect grow for the dark haired boy with startling green eyes. "Ten points to Slytherin." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

**Potions Dungeon [September 2]**

After lunch, the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Draco was itching with anticipation since it was well known that Professor Snape despised Gryffindors. The dungeons were cold, and dreary looking. Hadrian chose to sit next to Hermione and they were currently setting up his cauldron.

The door slammed open with a loud bang, and Professor Snape strode briskly into the room. All eyes were on him and his majestically billowing robes. Hadrian wondered if it was a spell. The Potion Master's eyes were as dark as ever, and they narrowed into slits upon surveying the room.

"There will be no foolish wand waving here." He muttered in a smooth voice that sent chills up everyone's spines.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began slowly. He spoke in a low voice, and everyone had to lean forward to catch his every word.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." He paused.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Hermione's hand shot up into the air, but Snape ignored her.

Potter flushed with embarrassment, "I don't know."

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Clearly, fame isn't everything." He drawled.

"Let's try again. What is a bezoar?" Hermione's hand was waving in the air and she was stretching it as high as it would go.

"I don't know, sir." Potter mumbled.

Snape shot her a cold glare. "Sit down." He snapped.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter."

Alexander Potter stared at his desk, trying not to look the greasy potions master in the eye. He was almost quivering with fear.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane."

"I said I don't know, okay!" Alexander huffed. "Why don't you ask Granger. She seems to know the answer." This statement caused some people to laugh, and Hermione shrunk down in her seat.

Snape was not pleased, at all. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not making the effort to study beforehand." He paused before smirking maliciously. "And another ten points for your cheek, Mr. Potter."

"Hadrian, would you tell Potter what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hadrian smiled, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Draco, what is a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Draco recited perfectly.

"Mister Longbottom, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Neville gulped, and racked his mind for the answer. He had taken Flint's advice and studied some of his potions textbook last night before bed.

"Excuse me, sir. But aren't monkshood and wolfsbane the same plant? It can also be called Aconite." Neville said cautiously. Snape nodded and Neville sighed in relief.

Severus Snape whipped his head around to face the rest of the class. "Well. Why aren't you all copying that down." He barked. Everyone instantly seemed to snap out of their frozen states of fear as they rummaged around for quills and parchment.

"Thirty points to Slytherin for actually being prepared." Snape added over the noise.

The rest of the potions lesson was spent in copying down the notes for the potion of the day: Cure for Boils. When Hadrian finished copying down the directions, he turned to Hermione.

"Look, I know you're a Ravenclaw and intelligence and brains are things you value. But word of advice? Don't be such a know-it-all." Hadrian said bluntly. He studied his perfect nails as Hermione sputtered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione spoke in a shrill voice.

"Ssh. Speak in a whisper unless you want to get caught by Snape." Hadrian whispered as he crushed the snake fangs. "Hermione I know you're very smart. You know you're very smart. Even the teachers already know you're very smart. You don't have to keep proving it. Save it for later, when it counts."

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, "What exactly do you mean?" She held her breath as Snape passed by their brewing table. He glanced briefly at their potion, and there was a hint of a smile. Hermione wasn't sure if she was hallucinating from the fumes in the room, or not.

Snape walked around, criticizing everyone's potions, except for certain Slytherins. There was a loud hissing noise and they both turned to look at a Gryffindor that had caused his cauldron to explode. Snape frowned at the twisted blob of a cauldron and the bright green potion seeping across the dungeon floor. He angrily muttered a spell and the potion vanished. But the boy brewing the potion was now covered in angry red boils, and Snape ordered a random Ravenclaw to take him to the hospital wing. His hooded gaze turned to Weasley who was laughing, and Snape snarled.

"Thought you would be funny, Weasley? Thinking it would make you look good if your housemate's cauldron exploded in his face? Another ten points from Gryffindor!"

Weasley turned red, and he started to stutter in protest. Snape simply raised an eyebrow, "Shall I make it twenty points?" Weasley shook his head and reluctantly backed down, choosing to sulk in his seat.

Hadrian laughed quietly, and added the horned slugs. "No one likes a know it all. Even if you know the answer, don't be so zealous about it. Let others have a chance, since you already know the correct answer. You'll earn much more respect if you are silently clever."

Her eyes lit up, "Respect? People will respect me""

Hadrian nodded, "The _true_ intelligent people don't need to remind people how smart they are. Everyone should already know."

"You're right!" Hermione grinned as she stirred the potion clockwise, making sure to count to five. She paused as the potion simmered. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Hadrian nodded, urging her to continue.

"I just want to prove myself. I know that a lot of people think I don't belong here, and I want to prove them wrong. Just because I'm a muggleborn doesn't mean I can't do the same things as a pureblooded wizard. I mean, aren't we all equal in some way? We all have magic.." She said in a hushed tone.

"No offense, but certain muggleborns are completely thickheaded. They barely have more magic than squibs and muggles." Hadrian pointed out.

"Yes, I know. They don't deserve to have magic if they don't work on it. The wizarding race will start to diminish if we have muggleborns who refuse to strengthen their magic." Hermione muttered. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth. "I didn't mean that!" She gasped.

Hadrian shot her a sly smile, "But it's true."


	12. Gryffindor Instincts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Flying Class [October 30]**

Piercing green eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. The green eyes hardened, and seemed to stress a message. A simple, but deadly "Beware". Unfortunately, the brown eyed one did not understand, and instead stared back with the same amount of animosity.

The shrill noise of a whistle caused the boy with the brown eyes to break his focus and blink. His nervous gaze shot back to the green eyed boy across from him, and he shuddered involuntarily.

Unknown to the brown eyed boy, the regal looking boy across from him, the one he was looking at with such hostility, was his own brother. They shared the same blood, the same mother, even part of the same flesh.

Yet, sadly, both wished for the other to die a horrible death.

It had only been a month, but the two boys had become enemies. Their rivalry went beyond the typical Slytherin vs. Gryffindor rivalry. Hadrian Riddle vs. Alexander Potter. One of the boys knew little about why this rivalry was filled with such hatred. The other knew too much.

Every little task was a competition. Every single win and loss was significant. Flying lessons provided a key opportunity for another small competition, and neither would give up the chance.

"Now stand to the right of your broom, hold your hand over it, and say 'Up'. The broom should shoot up into your hands. Keep trying until you have it." Madame Hooch, the instructor, called out. Neither boy listened to her directions because they had been riding brooms since forever. Instead they glared at each other with resentment and a silent, mutual understanding passed through them. This was another contest.

Each held a hand above their broom, and commanded, "Up."

The broom shot up into the hand of the green eyed boy. He assessed it with a calculating gaze. It was an old broom, and it probably wouldn't go as fast as the broom he had at home. The twigs were brittle, and the handle had a fair share of splinters. Obviously, it hadn't been well cared for. He glanced to his right and saw that his best friend, Draco Malfoy, was also looking at his broom skeptically.

To his left, Blaise Zabini already had the broom in his hands, but his attention was directed elsewhere. Blaise Zabini was looking at Ron Weasley, Potter's sidekick, with a mischievous grin. With an inaudible whisper and a flick of his wand, Blaise Zabini smacked the handle of Weasley's broom onto his nose. The redhead howled in pain and clutched his nose, the broom long forgotten. Blaise laughed loudly, but quickly stashed his wand back into his robes.

Hadrian turned back to Potter and saw that he also had his broom at the ready.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick up off the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly, and then touch back down. 3...2..."- Madame Hooch began to say,

She stopped abruptly as she saw a certain blonde haired girl rise off the ground, slowly, then faster and faster. "Miss Lestrange! Get down here this instant!"

Destiny Lestrange whimpered and shut her eyes tightly. She hated heights with a passion. Her hands clenched around her broom as she willed it to stop,, but to no avail. Hadrian had taught her a couple things about riding a broom, but her mind was blank. All she could think about was the amount of space between her and the ground. One small twitch would have her falling to her death.

Meanwhile, while everyone was looking up, Hadrian scanned the crowd for the real culprit. Brooms didn't just jet off like that. His accusing gaze landed on an unknown Gryffindor with brown hair. Hadrian hissed under his breath and shot a silent stinging hex at the boy. He took immense pleasure in seeing the boy drop his wand in a mixture of pain and shock.

He noticed Destiny trying to look into the future, to see all the possible outcomes of her current predicament. But before he even had time to pull his wand out to help her in case she fell, Destiny was swerved off her broom, and fell into a heap on the soft grass. Everyone winced as they heard the resounding crack of a bone. Hadrian pushed his way to the front of the kids surrounding Destiny, and helped Madame Hooch lift Destiny up.

"Alright, I'm taking her to the hospital wing. If anyone even thinks about flying without my presence, you'll be out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say quidditch. Understand?" She didn't even wait for a reply as she levitated Destiny.

When she was no longer visible, Hadrian noticed Potter pick something off the ground. His eyes narrowed when he saw the glass remembrall that Bellatrix had sent Destiny that morning. Potter seemed to realize exactly what is was and he tossed it around casually.

"Give it here, Potter. It isn't yours." Hadrian warned.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Potter taunted, his brown eyes glinting. He rose up on his broom, ignoring the gasps.

"Don't make me fight you for it."

"You want it so bad, hm?" Potter pretended to think for a moment. "Alright then, catch!" He shouted as he threw the small glass globe across the air.

Hadrian could see it falling quickly, and against his better judgement, he climbed onto his own broom. He leaned forwards, and the broom lurched. He was going so fast that he almost snapped off Potter's hand.

Bellatrix had been quite enraged when she found out Destiny had gotten into Gryffindor. This was the first letter she had written to Destiny since then, and Hadrian knew it meant a lot to Destiny.

His sharp eyes saw the ball was about to crash onto a window, and he tilted forward on his broom even further. He felt himself flip over, and Hadrian reached out his arm, grabbing the small glass globe in the process. He made his broom stop about an inch short of the window. One more inch and he would have smashed right through the window.

Hadrian winked at Snape's startled face in the glass. He turned back around, and made his way to the cheering crowd of kids waiting for him. Surprisingly, even some of the Gryffindors were cheering for him.

Hadrian flashed a smile, and carefully pocketed the small round globe. His grin was bigger than Potter's scowl. Draco clapped him on the back and Blaise started up a chant for him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The loud cheers faded away, and the students faced an enraged Madame Hooch. Hadrian knew Potter was smiling smugly, even without turning around. How badly he wanted to wipe it away. And possibly, somehow, cause extreme pain to Potter in the process. Just maybe.

"Well you see-" Hadrian began

Madame Hooch held up a hand, stopping Hadrian effectively. "I have heard enough."

"Wha...but-"

"How long have you been flying?"

Hadrian almost bit his tongue off in surprise, but he stammered, "Since before I can even remember."

Madame Hooch seemed to accept that answer. Her brows were furrowed with concentration. When the bell rang, Madame Hooch finally spoke. "I will write you a pass for your House quidditch tryouts. You better be present."

Hadrian smirked internally, "It would be my honor."

He turned around as was pleased to see that the smug look on Potter's face had completely vanished.

**Charms Classroom [October 31] **

"Class, settle down!" The short charms professor spoke loudly. His cheerful voice echoed throughout the large, open room. It took a couple moments, but eventually everyone ceased their whispers and giggles, turning their full attention to the Professor.

"Today, we will be working on the levitation charm. Does anyone know the name of this charm?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hesitantly, Destiny Lestrange raised her hand. Flitwick nodded warmly at her.

"The levitation charm is called, Wingardium Leviosa." She stated clearly.

"Very good, Destiny. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Destiny smiled and resumed doodling on her notes. The slightly chubby redhead seated next to her rolled his eyes and shot an annoyed look at his best friend across the room. Destiny did not seem to notice, but Hadrian Riddle sure did. His bright green eyes flashed and his anger bubbled underneath the cool mask he wore. Enough was enough. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to stick together and be loyal and all that other rubbish? His dear sister had come running to him almost everyday in tears because of a stunt one of her fellow Gryffindors had pulled.

Hadrian sneered. _Gryffindor loyalty_. What complete and utter rubbish. He supposed he could do something about it, make them pay for their heinous wrongdoings, But alas, he would attract too much attention to himself, and that would cause his father to be very angry.

Thankfully, he knew that the Weasley twins were looking out for her. At least not all Gryffindors were so prejudiced and vengeful. He had to admit, the twins weren't so bad. Their pranks were almost Slytherin like, and something keen to cunning gleamed in their eyes. Not to mention, they stopped at least half the pranks her housemates were itching to do. Perhaps Destiny had been right about them. Maybe not all Gryffindors were awful.

"Stop waving your wand around like that. You'll poke someone's eye out!"

Hadrian slightly turned his head to see Destiny scolding the Weasel. He concealed a smirk and turned to assist Neville, like he had grown accustomed to doing in the past few weeks. To his surprise, Neville had already mastered the spell and was lazily floating his feather around the classroom. Hadrian grinned with pride. Countless hours of studying and practicing magic had made Slytherin in first place for the running of the house cup. After all, his own inner circle had to be strong in order to gain more followers.

He effortlessly glided his own feather through the air and chuckled when he saw Ronald Weasely having trouble with his feather. Another Gryffindor accidentally caused his feather to burst into flames. Hadrian was pleasantly surprised to notice that although Alexander Potter could cast the spell, he seemed to be concentrating furiously to keep the feather in the air.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're doing it all wrong! Its Wingaridum Leviosa- not Wingaridum levios-aah!" Destiny berated harshly. She demonstrated the wand movement to Weasley, and shook her head once more when he got it wrong.

"Well if you're so smart, then why don't you do it!?" Weasel snapped, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"Fine." She huffed, and whipped out her wand. Destiny pointed her wand at the pure white feather and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather instantly rose, shooting up to the dome ceiling of the room. Destiny flicked her wrist and the feather twirled in mid-air. She enjoyed the feeling of power running through her veins upon having control of the feather. She let it float for a minute before moving her wand quickly, and causing the feather to twist tightly around itself till it plummeted down to the ground.

"Very good! Take another ten points for Gryffindor!" Flitwick praised. Destiny grinned smugly and stuck her tongue out at the Weasel childishly. He was seething in his seat wanting to strangle her.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their things, pushing each other over to get out of the classroom. According to Blaise, this was the last class of the day because of the Halloween feast taking place that evening. Hadrian looked for Destiny, and narrowed his eyes as he saw Potter and his cronies approaching her. They seemed to be saying something vicious to her, judging by their crude mocking and jeering. He angrily strode over to them, faintly aware of Draco and Neville following him.

"Is there a problem here?" Hadrian said in a falsely pleasant tone. The Gryffindor boys looked startled, but it quickly changed to looks of annoyance.

"Go away, Riddle. This is Gryffindor business." Potter barked, turning back to Destiny. He seized her arm roughly and drew his wand, pointing it at her face. Destiny whimpered, and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Hadrian hissed each word clearly. He forcefully removed Potter's hand and slapped the wand out of his grasp. It cluttered onto the floor with a loud clanking noise, and rolled into the crowd of spectators.

Alexander Potter glared at Hadrian and grabbed the wand of Ronald Weasley. He shoved it towards Hadrian, expecting him to back away. When he didn't, Potter quickly switched his aim to Destiny and growled, "Levicorpus."

Almost instantly, she rose up in the air hung by her ankles. She kicked and screamed in the air and tried not to burst into tears. Destiny hated their laughter, and she hated their cruel taunts. She felt utterly humiliated and she knew she could not fight back.

Hadrian muttered the counter spell, and gently levitated Destiny to her feet. She had an unaffected look on her face, but he knew she would burst into tears at any minute. He would make them pay someday, every single one of them. But he wasn't stupid enough to curse them here, in front of everyone.

"I challenge you to a duel tonight, after the Halloween feast." Hadrian said through clenched teeth. Destiny leaned against him, and shot Alexander Potter the deadliest look she could muster.

Potter swallowed loudly, but he stared back at Hadrian with steely resolve. "Fine, I accept. Ron will be my second."

"Draco will back me up. See you at midnight near the trophy room."

"Midnight, isn't that a bit late?" Ron pointed out, his face pale.

"Is that a bit past your bedtime, Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"No, it's jus-"

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice interrupted. Hadrian turned to look at his Head of House, and gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you ask Potter? He's the one who cast the Levicorpus jinx on Destiny."

Snape scowled and turned his cold glare onto the idiotic first year Gryffindor. "The Levicorpus jinx, hhm? Of course, your father would know all about that wouldn't he, Potter?

Alexander turned red, "What are you trying to say?" He snarled.

"I don't like your tone." Snape smirked, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Hey that's not fa-"

"And another ten points will be taken away for harming a fellow student." He sneered. He turned around abruptly, and cast his death glare on the increasing crowd. "Don't you all have something to do?!"

The crowd immediately scattered, and whispers spread like fire. Everyone was talking about the confrontation that had occurred in the courtyard. Hadrian could feel the angry vein in his head pulsing as he dragged Destiny away. He was well aware of everyone's eyes on them, but he paid no heed to the questioning eyes till he got to where Blaise and Daphne were sitting near the lake. Hadrian was slightly surprised to see Hermione sitting there as well, but he chose not to comment.

"What happened?" Daphne asked in a grim voice, clearing a space for Destiny to sit. She looked between Destiny's tearful eyes and the murderous expression on Hadrian's face.

"Stupid bloody Gryffindors." Neville answered for them, knowing Hadrian would probably explode if he opened his mouth.

Blaise shook his head sadly, "Destiny, you have to tell McGonagall about this."

"What do you think she'll do, Blaise? You seem so smart, but let me tell you what will happen," Destiny said in an icy tone, "She'll tell the headmaster. And you know what the Great Albus Dumbledore will do? N-O-T-H-I-N-G! He'll wave it away like some stupid complaint about paint peeling off the walls. I mean who will people believe? Me, the daughter of a well known Death Eater? Or the Savior of the Wizarding world?! Dumbledore will do anything to protect his precious Potter."

Blaise winced at her bitter rant and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Surely, we can do something."

"Like what? Hex them till they go insane?" Neville said sarcastically, yanking out a tuft of grass. He let it slip out of his fingertips and drift away in the strong breeze. "Besides, they'll know it was us."

"Exactly. Which is why I challenged them to a duel." Hadrian said, looking over the lake.

"You what?!"

"I challenged them to a duel tonight at midnight so we can kick their sorry arses."

"Hadrian, you aren't even allowed to use your wand in between classes. Do you honestly think dueling with another student, after curfew will be perfectly fine?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Which is why we won't get caught." He insisted.

She shook her head and collected the scattered books laying around. "Whatever. I'm going to go to the library before you can come up with another plan to get killed. Or even worse, expelled!" Hermione huffed.

"She really needs to get her priorities straight." Blaise muttered, which earned him a punch from Hermione. He winced and made a big show of rubbing his shoulder while groaning in pain.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." Destiny said, getting up as well. She dusted off her pants, thankful that she hadn't worn a skirt today. Hadrian started to get up as well, but Daphne laid a hand on his arm. He raised an eyebrow, and she gave him a look.

Hadrian watched Destiny go, but he knew something felt wrong. She didn't have the same skip in her step, and her bag hung limply at her side.

"Hadrian, give her some space and time to cool down." Daphne explained, as soon as Destiny was out of earshot.

"To hell with that. She needs us!" Hadrian muttered angrily. He kicked away a nearby rock and held his breath as it nearly hit Neville in the head. He shot Neville an apologetic look.

"Clearly, you need to calm down as well. You are a pureblood, act like one. What happened to your pureblood mask? Your emotions are written all over your face. Remember what Mrs. Malfoy always tells us?"

"Never ask a woman her age?" Draco suggested.

"No, you dimwit!" Daphne snapped, rubbing her temples. She sighed heavily before staring straight into Hadrian's eyes, "Exposed emotions will destine you to fail."

Hadrian stilled, and the only thing he could think of was how Daphne sounded exactly like Narcissa at that moment. With her blonde hair only a shade darker than Mrs. Malfoy's, and her perfected ice glare, Daphne could be the next pureblood ice queen.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"No." Hadrian answered automatically. He took a deep breath and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you all at the feast. I have some studying to do."

**Halloween Feast [October 31] **

"You know, just because it's All Hallow's Eve, doesn't mean you have to look like death." Hadrian snickered, looking at Blaise's disheveled appearance. Blaise scowled and plopped himself down at the table rather clumsily. He groaned loudly and dropped his head in his hands.

"You know, that insult would have actually been quite hurtful. But thankfully you ruined the effect by saying 'All Hallows' Eve'." Blaise spat, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice. Neville shook his head passively, "It's Halloween, mate. No one says 'All Hallows' Eve' anymore. Just deal with it."

Hadrian shook his head vehemently, refusing to go along with it. Halloween sounded so...muggle.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"That's the thing! I don't know what happened!" Blaise mumbled confusedly.

"What do you mean? What was the last thing you remember?" Neville frowned.

"I was walking in the dungeons to go to the Slytherin common room."

"That's it?"

"I just wanted to grab a book, when I felt this pain in my head, and then I blacked out." Blaise tried to explain, although he was doing quite a terrible job at it.

"And now I have a terrible headache, and I feel like rubbish." He added as an afterthought.

"Strange." Hadrian commented, taking a bite of his food. He chewed thoughtfully and leaned back in his seat. The Great Hall ceiling was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and the sky was a stormy gray with lighting, and thunder every few seconds. Torches blazed around the room and an eery music was playing in the background.

"Well, I hope you feel better Blaise." Daphne said sincerely. She was daintily cutting into her food, when her gaze snapped up abruptly.

"Where's Destiny?" She asked after wiping her mouth with a satin napkin. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, but Destiny was not there.

"Hermione told me she's been in the first floor girls' toilets all day. She just went down to check on Destiny before the feast started." Neville said, looking concerned.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Professor Quirell came running in, his eyes panicked. He blinked profusely, before stuttering, "T-t-t-t-troll in the dungeons!"

And then he promptly fainted to the ground.

The hall was completely silent for a second, before it erupted into chaos. Students were stumbling everywhere, desperate to get out. There was much screaming, and some of the students (Hufflepuffs) were even crying.

"Prefects please lead your houses to your common rooms!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise. There was a mad scramble to leave the Great Hall and the prefects tried their best to not get trampled.

"But the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeon!" A voice called out angrily. Presumably a Slytherin. Immediately, the Slytherin table was filled with protests.

Dumbledore frowned, "Well then, Slytherins please proceed to the library."

Hadrian had this nagging thought at the back of his head. "Blaise approximately when did you 'black out'?"

"About an hour ago?" Blaise speculated, "Why?"

Draco's eyes widened and he looked back at Quirrell accusingly. "Did you see Quirrell there?"

"If I don't remember what _I _did, how am I supposed to remember where the bloody hell Quirrell was?" Blaise snapped.

"Because I think Quirrell let the troll in." Daphne said, catching on to the thought.

"Quirrell? Didn't you just see him faint like a rag doll?" Blaise scoffed. "How can he coax a troll into the castle if he pisses himself when he sees one roaming the halls?"

"An hour would've given him enough time to let a troll into Hogwarts. I bet you got stunned or something, because Quirrell saw you in the dungeons. You were the only witness." Hadrian stated.

"But he just fainted!"

"Yes...Or he's a pretty good actor." Neville pointed out, following Hadrian out the Great Hall. All of a sudden, Hadrian stopped abruptly. This caused Neville, and Draco to crash into him and the three of them went tumbling down.

"Keep up first years! There's a troll on the loose!" Ophelia yelled, leading them to the library.

Draco groaned and stood up, dusting off his robes and smoothing down his hair. "What was that!"

"Destiny. Troll. She doesn't know. Hermione. We have to find them!" Hadrian exclaimed as he turned around, and dashed off towards the first floor girl's restroom.

Blaise and Neville exchanged a glance. They all seemed to be thinking one thing. Stupid gryffindor instincts.

**A/N: Okay, I don't do many of these because frankly, I hate them. Anyways, in case you are wondering why most of this chapter has to do with Destiny getting bullied, its because this will play a part in the story. Also since its technically October in the story...and October is National anti-bullying month. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, sorry about that. This isn't my greatest chapter since I have some stuff going on. But I hope you'll like my next chapter! Already started writing it! Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger (what a strange word). **

**Er...**

**Bye! **

**(Yeah...I'm not so good at A/N's)**


End file.
